Why Must Two?
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Ada apa dengan angka 2? Siapa yang sangka pertemuan pertama, kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi semuanya terjadi pada tanggal 2 maupun tanggal yang berakhir dengan angka 2. Takdirkah? Lalu siapa yang akan sanggup menghindari jika itu semua keinginan takdir? Warning: Shounen Ai, SasuNaru [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page! Ch 9 Up: 27-10-2017 SPECIAL NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Ada sedikit kemiripan plot dengan _Dating Alone_ Park Chanyeol di _chapter 1_ dan 2.

Selanjutnya punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance & Friendship

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Warning : AU, multi chapters, typos as always, Possible OOC, Shounen Ai, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto. Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Ada apa dengan angka 2? Siapa yang sangka pertemuan pertama, kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi pada tanggal 2 maupun tanggal yang berakhir dengan angka 2. Takdirkah? Lalu siapa yang akan sanggup menghindari jika itu semua keinginan takdir?

.

.

.

NB : Tanggal dan sebagainya hanya karangan saya saja.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal**_ **, 2 March 2011**

 **Pertemuan dan takdir?**

 **Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, tidak ada rasa, tidak saling mengenal. Tapi, satu yang aku tahu sejak awal.**

 **Aku terpesona olehmu.**

 **Perpustakaan?**

 **Tempat pertemuan yang klasik, bukan?**

 **Jika suatu saat nanti kita mengenal satu sama lain lalu menjadi dekat dan aku bertanya, "Masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" Apa yang akan kau jawab, hm?**

 **Tidak apa jika kau lupa, karena aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu.**

 **Hey! yang mempesonaku, haruskah aku percaya akan takdir?**

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak pernah lupa... Tidak akan pernah..."_

" _Kau harus percaya takdir, sayang... Karena aku percaya kalau takdir yang mempertemukan kita..."_

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Hey Naruto..."

Yang dipanggil namanya Naruto masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya se-inchi pun dari benda tersebut.

"Tsk! Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu, pirang!" Si pemanggil berdecak kesal, buru-buru menarik lengan baju Naruto dan merampas _smartphone_ itu.

"Oh Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Naruto menatap tajam kearah Ino, pelaku yang memanggil nama dan seenaknya merampas _smarthphone-_ nya. Padahal ia sedang asyik _browsing_ harga kamera.

"Makanya... Perhatikan kalau aku mengajakmu berbicara..." Dengusan terdengar, Ino bercakak pinggang lalu menunjuk kearah samping kanannya. "Hentikan kebiasaan memainkan _handphone_ sambil berjalanmu itu, Naru- _chan_. Karena apa? Karena kita sudah sampai di perpustakaan!"

Iris biru Naruto membelalak menyadari kalau mereka sudah berdiri persis di depan pintu perpustakaan, beberapa detik kemudian kekehan halus terdengar.

"Tsk!" Kali ini decakan kesal yang terdengar dari Ino. "Sekarang masuklah, kau harus menulis _resume_ dari mata kuliahnya Asuma- _sensei,_ kan? Cepat masuk sana! Satu jam lagi perpustakaan tutup."

"Ok..." Naruto menjawab singkat lalu segera mengambil kembali ponsel-nya dari tangan Ino. "Oh ya Ino- _chin_... Kau sudah mendaftar klub? Klub apa yang kau ikuti?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menghidupkan layar ponselnya.

"Ra...ha...si...a..." Ino berbisik centil sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia membuat Naruto cemberut, "Yang jelas ada senior incaranku disana, khekeke..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah, "Seharusnya aku sudah sadar tujuan awalmu masuk klub. Tumben kau berminat, biasanya kau lebih mementingkan kuku-kukumu." Bibir _plum_ Naruto mengerucut.

"Astaga Naru- _chan_... Kau imut sekali..." Ino mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas. "Kau sendiri akhirnya memilih masuk klub fotografi. Bukankah itu impian mu?"

Naruto mengangguk samar lalu melepaskan cubitan Ino dari pipinya yang sudah mulai terasa perih, "Iya... Sayangnya tidak ada eskul fotografi waktu SMA jadi baru bisa ikut sekarang." Desahan halus Naruto terdengar, "Tapi, yang kudengar banyak sekali yang berminat masuk klub fotografi. Jadi, pengurus klub akan melakukan seleksi secara ketat..."

"Kau pesimis sekali Naru- _chan_... Kau punya kemampuan fotografi yang bagus, bahkan dengan kamera ponsel. Aku yakin kau bisa masuk klub itu. Lagian semua persyaratan sudah kau penuhi, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa juga kau tidak mendaftar di dua semester sebelumnya." Kali ini giliran Ino yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gigi Naruto mulai mengigiti bibirnya pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa saat itu."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ino hanya tersenyum kecut. Perlahan gadis yang juga bersurai pirang itu bergerak memutari Naruto lalu berhenti tepat di belakang dan menepuk pelan punggung berbalut kemeja abu-abu itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Nah, masuklah sekarang sebelum perpustakaan tutup."

Naruto memalingkan kepala menangkap bayangan Ino dengan ekor matanya sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala ringan.

"Astaga... Aku juga harus bergegas sebelum salon langgananku ditutup." Ino berteriak heboh sampai mengagetkan orang disekitar mereka, " _Bye-bye_ Naru- _chan_ ku." Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini sedang memperbaiki tas punggungnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino lalu segera memasukan _smarthphone_ di saku celananya kemudian buru-buru memasuki perpustakan.

Begitu memasuki perpustakaan, Naruto langsung meletakan tas ditempat penyimpanan, men- _scan_ identitas-nya lalu beranjak menyusuri rak-rak buku yang merupakan kumpulan buku mata kuliah Asuma- _sensei_.

Keadaan perspustakaan seperti umumnya, hening. Masing-masing sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Namun, tidak banyak orang yang ada dalam ruangan perpustakaan, mungkin karena sejam lagi ditutup, maka banyak yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Tidak mau membuang waktu percuma, Naruto mulai sibuk memilih buku, kepala dimiringkan, matanya fokus membaca tiap judul untuk mencari buku menarik yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan _resume_. Bahkan tangan _tan_ -nya tidak kalah sibuk menunjuk tiap buku yang hendak dilewati matanya.

Satu judul buku yang menurut Naruto menarik segara ditarik keluar dari kumpulan buku-buku tersebut.

Cukup tebal untuk ukuran buku yang harus di _resume_. Naruto membalik buku tersebut lalu membaca cepat ringkasan di belakang buku.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, buku yang rumit untuk dijadikan pilihan. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memilih buku di samping buku yang dipilih sebelumnya. Dua buku ditarik sekaligus. Seperti sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk membaca ringkasan di belakang buku dan selang beberapa menit, senyuman manis mengembang saat mendapat buku yang dianggap sesuai dengan keinginan.

Naruto baru saja ingin meletakan kembali buku yang tidak jadi digunakan, saat kepalanya terangkat dan iris birunya menangkap seorang pemuda lain yang juga sibuk membaca buku dari sela-sela kosong tempat buku yang diambil tadi.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Dari jurusan apa?_

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran tentang pemuda di depannya yang terlihat begitu serius membaca buku bahkan saking seriusnya, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu malah terlihat seperti patung dengan pahatan indah yang terpajang disana.

Pemuda itu mulai membolak-balik beberapa halaman, mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat berdirinya, tetapi masih saja serius membaca buku tersebut sambil sesekali membalikan halaman. Seakan ada magnet di buku itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto juga ikut bergerak. Mengikuti arah pemuda berjalan. Bahkan sudah lupa menyimpan kembali buku yang tidak jadi digunakannya.

Pemuda itu bergerak dengan langkah pasti dan tentu saja ekspresi yang tidak berubah, lalu kemudian duduk dikursi yang membelakangi jendela.

 _Dia tinggi_...

Naruto bergumam perlahan, menyadari postur yang menurutnya tinggi walaupun punggung pemuda itu terlihat sedikit bungkuk.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang besar dan kebetulan ada tempat membaca yang kosong dua baris di depan pemuda itu, Naruto memilih untuk duduk tepat saling berhadapan.

Naruto membuka buku bacaannya yang sudah tidak begitu menarik lagi sambil terus meneliti wajah tanpa noda itu.

 _Rambutnya aneh..._

Naruto tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Beberapa menit lewat, Naruto tetap memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan, masih dalam posisi menunduk. Mungkin lehernya mulai terasa pegal. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat kepala hanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah rak buku.

 _Dilihat dari samping pun tetap keren_...

Naruto mulai merasa iri. Dia juga pria tapi kenapa tidak sekeren pemuda di depannya?

Pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Kali ini sambil mencatat bagian-bagian yang dibacanya dan Naruto sudah benar-benar lupa tujuan awalnya datang ke perpustakaan.

Menopang dagunya, Naruto mulai menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji.

Mungkin merasa ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda di depan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus tepat kearah dua mata biru Naruto.

Iris Naruto melebar, desiran halus langsung terasa di dadanya. Buru-buru Naruto menunduk dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku.

 _Sial!_

Naruto tetap berpura-pura membaca beberapa menit setelahnya, walaupun bacaan itu sudah tidak ada yang mampir di kepala. Sampai ia merasa sudah tidak dilihat lagi dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu.

Ah... Ia sudah sibuk membaca sambil menyalin lagi.

Senyuman kembali tercetak di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu serius, seharusnya ia meniru keseriusan itu. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan buku di depannya.

Dan Naruto benar-benar serius sampai ia mendengar bunyi buku dirapikan. Sontak kepala pirangnya menengok ke sumber bunyi dan mendapatkan kalau pemuda tampan di depannya tengah sibuk merapikan buku. Lalu, dengan beberapa buku ditangan, pemuda itu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Naruto mendesah perlahan sambil melirik jam di _smartphone-_ nya. Sudah waktu perpustakaan ditutup, sedikit lagi mungkin pengumuman perpustakaan ditutup akan terdengar. Ia lalu mengambil buku bacaan dan catatan miliknya lalu menuju petugas untuk mendata buku itu.

"Kartu identitas?" Tanya petugas begitu Naruto meletakan buku di atas meja petugas.

Naruto merogoh saku celana lalu meletakan kartu identitas tepat di atas buku pinjamannya.

"...Um..." Petugas bergumam, Naruto mengernyit.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya petugas dengan suara yang terdengar ragu.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menutup gorden jendela itu?" Telunjuk petugas itu menunjuk kearah jendela tempat pemuda yang mempesona Naruto duduk dan membelakangi.

"Oke..." Naruto menjawab singkat lalu segera menuju jendela itu.

Dengan cekatan Naruto menutup gorden jendela itu. Ia baru saja ingin kembali ke meja petugas ketika sekilas matanya menangkap ujung buku bersampul ungu muda.

Penasaran, Naruto segera menarik buku tersebut yang memang ditutupi oleh buku lain. Buku itu terkesan berbeda sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Art Departement_

0806093591

Ah... Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kah?

Angka 08 merupakan tahun angkatan. 06 merupakan nomor jurusan dan sisa angka di belakang adalah nomor indentitas mahasiswa.

 _Angkatan 2008? Senior dua tahun dari jurusan yang berbeda ternyata._

Naruto bergumam sambil membolak-balik buku berwana ungu tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara _bass_ yang mengalun dan berkesan dingin itu.

"...A-Aku..."

Kehilangan kata-kata. Naruto bingung harus berkata apa. Pemuda yang dikagumi tadi kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan bersedekap dada. Seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Ah... Sasuke- _kun_..." Suara petugas perpustakaan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri diantara mereka berdua sedikit mencairkan kekakuan Naruto.

"Aku tadi meminta bantuan pemuda manis ini untuk menutup gorden. Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa kembali lagi?" Tanya petugas itu sambil tersenyum sampai matanya seperti tertutup.

"Mengambil catatanku yang tertinggal." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menunjuk kearah buku yang dipegang Naruto.

"...O-oh..." Sekali lagi Naruto terbata. "Tadi mata saya tidak sengaja melihat buku yang terlihat berbeda sendiri ini, lalu saya refleks mengambilnya. Ternyata buku anda..." Tersenyum, Naruto tersenyum, berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

Hanya hembusan nafas pelan yang terdengar dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera menarik buku miliknya dari tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ah Sasuke- _kun_ memang seperti itu. Jangan dipikirkan." Petugas perpustakaan menepuk perlahan bahu Naruto, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih bantuannya, Uzumaki- _san_. Buku pinjaman dan kartumu sudah bisa diambil dan dibawa pulang. Jangan lupa kembalikan sesuai waktunya, ya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam terima kasih. Ia segera mengambil buku pinjaman dan kartunya, menuju ke tempat penitipan untuk mengambil tas dan meninggalkan perpustakan sambil berlari kecil.

Naruto hanya tidak sadar.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di lorong yang bersebrangan dari perpustakaan sedang menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah berlari kecil sambil bersiul itu.

Desahan halus Sasuke terdengar. Ia lalu menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jemari kebelakang dan ikut meninggalkan gedung perpustakaan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

Fic pemanasan buat tahun 2016~

Maaf tangan saya gatal untuk menulis SN dangan _story line_ baru, padahal ada fic lain yang belum tamat (Lirik si petenis dan incarannya).

Fic ini direncanakan hanya berkisar 1k sampai 2k+ per- _chapter_ dan di- _update_ perbulan (mudah-mudahan). Masing-masing _chapter_ punya cerita sendiri tapi saling berhubungan antar _chapter_ -nya.

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _Let me know what do you think about this story._

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 **For The One and Only. Journal, 12 March 2011**

 **Aku benar-benar kaget kita bisa berjumpa lagi.**

 **Diacara seperti ini?**

 **Apakah ini ulah takdir lagi?**

 **Lalu haruskah aku berterima kasih kepada "dua biang masalah" yang memaksa kiita untuk datang?**

 **Hallo yang membuatku berdebar dan mencuri pandang, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku saat kita bertemu diacara seperti ini, hm?**

.

.

.

 _" Aku rasa, kita harus berterima kasih buat para biang masalah itu."_

 _"Kau juga membuatku berdebar dan sering mencuri pandang... Aku berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku hari itu."_

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Ada sedikit kemiripan plot dengan Dating Alone Park Chanyeol di chapter 1 dan 2.

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Desahan nafas kembali terdengar dari pemuda yang kini menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto, pemuda yang terus mendesah sepanjang hari ini, pergi ke perpustakaan. Memang tujuan utamanya tetap me- _resume_ tugas milik Asuma- _sensei_ dan beberapa tugas lain, tapi ia juga mempunyai tujuan lain yaitu ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang membuat Naruto merasa ingin melihat lagi dan lagi ekpresi seriusnya ketika sedang membaca.

Sasuke...

Perpustakaan...

Sungguh Naruto merasa tidak ada tempat lain yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke jika bukan di perpustakaan. Ke gedung _Art Depatment_? Lalu kalau sudah disana apa yang harus dilakukan? Masa iya Naruto bilang ingin bertemu karena mau melihat wajah serius itu sekali lagi?

Alasan konyol!

Lagian belum tentu Sasuke- _senpai_ akan mengingatnya, yakin sekali kalau _senpai_ itu akan ingat? Waktu itu hanya pertemuan singkat dan hanya ia yang memandangi Sasuke dengan antusias.

Kali ini rambut pirangnya yang dijambak frustasi.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto... Kau juga butuh refreshing... Temani aku ya Naru- _koi_ ~" Ino yang sedang duduk menemani Naruto tentu merasa kalau pemuda yang juga memiliki rambut pirang ini tengah frustasi, terlihat dari caranya menjambaki rambut sendiri. "Apa sebegitu beratnya tugas _resume_ dari Asuma- _sensei_?" Suara Ino melembut. Biar bagaimanapun Ino merasa kuatir.

"Bukan itu, Ino..." Jawab Naruto dengan suara memelas.

"Lalu? Kau terlihat uring-uringan, sering bolak-balik perpustakaan semenjak ada tugas itu." Suara Ino akhirnya naik satu oktaf karena walaupun ia sudah bertanya semenjak beberapa hari lalu, Naruto tidak menjawab. Bahkan memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya Ino sayang..." Kali ini pandangan Naruto yang memelas. "Aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Tapi, jangan memaksaku untuk menceritakan sekarang, okey? Karena aku sendiri belum yakin..."

Pandangan mata Ino kembali melembut kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang disekitar yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan iri, bahkan ada yang sengaja bersiul dengan keras.

Ok! Mereka memang sedang di kantin umum, tapi Ino tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya bagaimana cara menghilangkan ekspresi ragu di wajah Naruto. Ino tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu di wajah yang selalu tersenyum hangat itu.

"Kau memang butuh refreshing, Naruto..."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Senyuman Ino melebar.

"Jadi... Kau mau menemaniku ke acara itu kan, Naru..."

Naruto hampir menepuk kening keras ketika sadar arti senyuman itu. Oh, ia benar-benar lupa kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini, Ino selalu meminta ralat memaksa untuk menemaninya ke acara kencan buta. Tentu saja Naruto menolak mentah-mentah.

"Sudahku bilang beratus bahkan beribu kali kalau aku tidak mau kesana, Yamanaka Ino!" Dengusan kasar Naruto terdengar sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman gadis itu. Tapi, cengkraman itu malah semakin mengerat.

"Ayolah Naru sayang... Katanya senior yang kutaksir juga ikut acara itu. Ini kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya..."

Kencan buta apanya kalau sudah ada target disana? Naruto bedecak kesal.

"Kumohon Naruto... Kau tahu sendiri aku benar-benar menyukai senior itu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, mendekatinya dan ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya. Kau mengertikan kan rasanya ketika menyukai seseorang?"

Naruto terdiam. Pertanyaan Ino seakan menghantam kepalanya keras.

Naruto memang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya ia juga mulai penasaran dengan senior itu.

Apa artinya ia juga mulai menyukai Sasuke?

"Naruto... Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya kuatir ketika melihat Naruto terdiam cukup lama dan kemudian yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino- _chin_..." Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Seperti apa senior incaranmu? Aku jadi penasaran."

Pipi Ino memerah, membuat Naruto yakin kalau gadis ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dia putih... Ah tidak... Lebih tepatnya memiliki kulit pucat... Rambutnya aneh... Dia dari _art department,_ juru-..."

"Aku ikut Ino!" Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memotong omongan Ino dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Dia cukup yakin ia cuma penasaran dengan senior yang di maksud Ino.

Mungkinkah?

Tidak... Naruto tidak cemburu... Ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi. Naruto cukup menyadari keadaan diri sendiri.

Dan Naruto benar-benar larut dalam lamunan bahwa kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke diacara kencan buta itu, tanpa menyadari kalau Ino sudah memekik kegirangan lalu memeluknya dan meneriaki kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Keputusanku untuk ikut acara itu memang benar." Seorang pemuda disudut lain kantin mendesah pelan. Sedetik kemudian menatap tajam kearah pemuda lain yang sedang asyik meminum minumannya sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. "Kau juga harus ikut! Tidak ada penolakan!"

Dan pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto merapatkan masker diwajahnya. Memilih untuk menutupi hidung dan mulut dengan rapat.

Bulan Maret, awal bulan musim semi.

Ia memang sangat menyukai musim semi karena bunga-bunga plum bermekaran dimana-mana. Apalagi sorot lampu malam semakin mempercantik keindahan pohon itu. Sayang, hidungnya tidak menyukai musim semi, ia akan bersin-bersin ketika masker itu dibuka akibat serbuk bunga yang ditiup angin.

Ya, Naruto alergi serbuk bunga.

"Naruto... Terima kasih..."

Sontak Naruto menoleh dari kekagumanan akan indahnya pohon sakura dan mendapatkan Ino yang menatap dengan wajah sumringah. Mau tidak mau Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Gadis ini benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar tegang sekarang." Senyum diwajah Ino seketika memudar berganti dengan wajah tegang. Tangan berjari lentik itu bahkan bergetar ketika menyentuh pintu masuk cafe.

Sadar akan rasa gugup sahabatnya, buru-buru Naruto menangkup wajah Ino. "Kemana gadisku yang selalu cerewet dan pemberani? Kalau kau tegang seperti ini, _senpai_ incaranmu bakalan takut karena mengira kau sedang wajah marah, Ino- _chin_..."

"Kau benar Naruto!" Ino menjawab sedikit berbisik. "Aku akan berjuang!" Tangan itu akhirnya mengepal erat, sedetik kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh pegangan pintu cafe untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak masuk, Naruto?" Ino menatap Naruto heran saat ketika ia sudah berada didalam ruangan sedang pemuda itu belum bergerak dari posisi semula.

Gelenggan kepala Naruto berikan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak, masuklah. Aku ingin menikmati awal musim semi. Kau tahu kan aku jarang menikmati musim ini?"

"Kau mau aku temani?" Kali ini kedua alis Ino mengernyit.

"Tidak..." Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Masuklah acara sudah mau dimulai. Aku akan masuk jika sudah siap." Ujung kalimat lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Belum sempat Ino bertanya maksud perkataan itu, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong punggungnya lalu menutup pintu cafe dengan cepat.

Desahan pelan terdengar ketika Naruto melihat Ino semakin masuk kedalam ruangan. Naruto hanya tidak mau Ino merasa kuatir, bagaimana kalau senior yang ditaksir Ino itu sama dengan yang dipikirnya? Bukankah Ino juga menyukai senior dari _art department_? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah Sa-...

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepala cepat dan memutuskan untuk memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dan terlihat indah dengan sorotan lampu untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Merasa familiar dengan suara yang menyapa pendengarannya. Bukankah ini suara yang menghantuinya seminggu lebih ini? Suara yang rendah dengan nada yang terkesan monoton?

Dan benar saja. Iris Naruto segera melebar ketika menyadari kalau si pemberi pertanyaan adalah Sasuke. Orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sampai ia rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan untuk melihat pintu masuk.

Menunggu kapan pemuda ini masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Uchiha- _senpai_?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Suaranya terasa sulit untuk keluar dari tenggorokan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk seolah membenarkan kalau nama yang baru saja disebut pemuda mungil ini adalah namanya. Sasuke lalu bergerak perlahan untuk berdiri tepat di samping Naruto sambil membuka kaleng minumannya dan mulai meneguk perlahan.

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang.

"Tidak masuk?" Ulang Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu masuk cafe.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung. Tangannya menunjuk kembali diri sendiri, "Bertanya padaku?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan minum kemudian menatap sejenak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

Sontak Naruto mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru dan mendapati kalau hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di depan cafe.

Sasuke bertanya padanya? Apa mungkin Sasuke masih mengingatnya?

Senyum Naruto melebar. Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tersenyum selebar ini hanya karena berpikir kalau Sasuke mengingatnya.

Sasuke tetap memandangi pemuda yang tengah mengosok tengguknya sambil tersenyum itu dengan sudut matanya. Sasuke tahu pemuda itu sedang tersenyum dari tarikan di masker.

Ia merasa aneh juga kenapa harus repot menyapa pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ditemui secara langsung di perpustakaan? Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu nama pemuda ini dengan lengkap. Hanya Sasuke merasa ingin sekali menyapa pemuda ini ketika iris malamnya menangkap keraguan dari ekspresi pemuda itu ketika sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang lainnya, sebelum akhirnya sorot itu berubah jadi berbinar ketika menatapi bunga plum yang sedang bermekaran.

Iris biru bulat yang memandangi dengan antusias.

Sasuke memang berdiri tidak jauh dari pemuda itu sedari tadi. Jadi, tentu saja ia tahu dengan jelas ekspresi di wajah itu.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya, masih sudut mata itu menatap Naruto.

"A-ah..." Naruto masih sibuk menggosok tengkuk, mencoba mengusir rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Aku akan masuk sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin menikmati awal musim semi dulu." Naruto menarik masker turun sampai di dagu hanya untuk tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau ia tersenyum, tapi menyembunyikan senyuman itu dibalik masker.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto terpekik tiba-tiba hampir membuat minuman yang diteguk Sasuke salah masuk saluran.

" _Senpai_ juga ikut kencan buta?" Ujung kalimat Naruto terdengar seperti bisikan, seperti takut kalau acara kencan buta ini ketahuan oleh orang lain. Bahkan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku? Tidak tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke pasti.

"Oh..." Naruto tertawa pelan, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa _senpai_ bisa ada disini?"

"Aku dipaksa orang yang sedang berusaha _move on_." Sasuke menjawab ringan sambil meremas kaleng sisa minumannya sampai penyok dan membuang ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Kita sama... Aku juga dipaksa..." Kembali suara tawa Naruto mengalun begitu mendengar penjelasan tak niat Sasuke. Tapi, tawa itu tidak cukup lama sampai tenggorokannya mulai terasa gatal dan ia mulai terbatuk diselingi bersin-bersin.

Sial! Ia lupa untuk kembali menutup wajah dengan masker. Alergi serbuk bunganya kambuh!

Alis Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti mesin bersin. Bersin itu tidak berhenti dan pemuda itu malah menggosok hidungnya sampai memerah.

Refleks Sasuke menarik masker yang berada di dagu Naruto untuk menutup hidung serta mulut pemuda itu.

"Jangan digosok!" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat rendah ketika melihat Naruto masih menggosok hidung yang tersembunyi di balik masker itu. "Kau alergi serbuk bunga?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sesekali bersin. Bahkan untuk sekedar berbicarapun ia kesulitan.

"Masuk!" Belum sempat Naruto merespon, Sasuke telah membuka pintu cafe dan dengan tatapan memerintah Naruto untuk masuk.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merepotkan Sasuke yang merupakan _senpai_ -nya. Jadi, begitu masuk cafe, Naruto awalnya memesan lemon hangat untuk meredakan rasa gatal di tenggorokannya. Tapi, tatapan aneh pegawai karena lemon hangat terkesan kekanak-kanakan untuk usia sepertinya dan tentu saja tidak disediakan di cafe yang memang hanya untuk yang berumur cukup, Naruto akhirnya memesan beberapa gelas air hangat saja.

Sedang Sasuke? Pemuda itu duduk agak jauh dari arah Naruto sambil sesekali menatap Naruto. Ia juga sadar kalau tadi ia seenaknya memerintah Naruto dan Naruto juga tidak bodoh sehingga tidak merasa atmosfer canggung disekitar Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

Sama-sama canggung.

Begitu Naruto selesai menghabiskan minuman dan merasa bersinnya mulai mereda, ia segera menuju ketempat Sasuke duduk.

"Uchiha- _senpai_? Terima kasih bantuannya. Masih mau disini?" Tanya Naruto sopan kearah Sasuke. "Aku pergi ke tempat Ino dulu." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Ino?"

"Iya Ino..." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Dia yang memaksa ku kesini, _senpai_." Tangannya menunjuk kearah Ino yang tengah berbicang-bincang di sudut lain cafe. Gadis itu sepertinya mulai menemukan kepercayaan dirinya kembali.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk tanpa berniat melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Pergilah." Jawabannya pun terkesan tidak berniat.

Naruto hanya menaikkan bahunya lalu menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto begitu dirinya tiba dan berdiri di depan sekelompok pemuda dan pemudi yang sebelumnya terlibat perbincangan hangat.

Naruto tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya karena tatapan mata tajam juga diberikan padanya oleh si penanya. Walaupun yang bertanya sedang tersenyum, tapi Naruto berani bersumpah kalau senyuman itu bukan senyuman bersahabat.

"O-oh ya... A-aku..." Naruto menggosok tengkungnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Duduklah..." Suara itu masih berkesan dingin dan tak rela.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan sekali lagi kearah pemuda yang tengah berbicara ini. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya aneh.

Klimis yang aneh dan lebih aneh lagi adalah senyuman yang selalu terpasang di wajah itu. Sedetik kemudian, bola mata Naruto melebar lalu menatap kearah Ino dan memberi tatapan.

Ini _senpai_ yang kau sukai, Ino?

Reaksi Ino yang menunduk sambil merona membuat Naruto sadar, kalau orang yang dimaksud Ino itu adalah senior dengan senyum aneh ini.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oh... Lanjutkan saja _minna-san._.. Aku tidak berniat ikut acara ini." Naruto menarik kursi dari meja lain dan duduk dibagian paling ujung. Dan lagi-lagi pandangan aneh didapat Naruto.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman aneh seperti _senpai_ yang ditaksir Ino. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan mengenal Ino, jadi aku mampir."

Ya, Naruto berusaha untuk terlihat kalau ini kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau _senpai_ yang ditaksir menganggap Ino penakut dan manja, lalu tidak jadi menyukai gadis itu?

"Baiklah..." Lanjut pemuda memiliki kulit hampir sama pucat dengan Sasuke itu sambil mengeluarkan delapan benda dengan jenis berbeda dari tasnya.

Ada kuas, novel, kertas berisi kata-kata, komik, pensil, game, dan sepotong kain. Naruto hampir saja tertawa geli begitu melihat ada kain bercorak disana, ketika tanpa sengaja irisnya menangkap keberadaan miniatur kamera.

"Nah, silahkan memilik salah satu dari benda-benda ini. Yang kalian pilih akan menentukan pasangan kencan kalian." Jelas pemuda yang sudah Naruto nobatkan sebagai orang dengan senyuman teraneh.

Seorang gadis yang mengambil miniatur kamera, membuat nafas Naruto tertahan. Ia sangat ingin untuk mengambil miniatur itu, tapi cukup tahu diri kalau ia bukan bagian dari acara ini. Jadi, ketika Ino dengan gerakan cepat mengambil kuas dan lainnya memilih benda-benda yang menurut mereka menarik, Naruto hanya bisa tercengang ketika miniatur kamera masih ada disana, gadis tadi tidak jadi memilih benda itu.

Sejenak alis Naruto bertaut lalu menghitung jumlah sekelompok orang-orang ini. Jumlah para gadis tujuh begitu pula dengan jumlah para pria. Lalu, kenapa ada delapan benda? Apa dari pria-pria ini ada yang membawa dua?

Tidak menemukan jawaban. Naruto memilih mengambil miniatur kamera itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin sebuah kamera. Jadi, memegang miniatur pun tidak masalah baginya.

Para gadis mulai memekik ketika menyadari pasangan yang didapat dari benda-benda dipilih. Sedang Ino? Oh tentu saja Ino sudah melakukan penyelidikan habis-habisan terhadap senior yang ditaksirnya dan kuas adalah benda pusaka pemuda dengan senyuman aneh itu. Jadi, jangan heran kalau senyuman Ino paling lebar disana.

Ino mendapatkan _jackpot_!

"Ooo... Sasuke darimana saja? Membeli minuman apa sampai harus selama ini?"

Refleks Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari kegiatan mengagumi miniatur kemera itu ketika mendengar nama Sasuke yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya.

Tentu saja Sasuke juga melirik sekilas kearah Naruto.

"Nah... Sasuke, sepertinya prediksimu salah..." Lanjut senior dengan senyuman aneh itu. Naruto terlalu malas untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Ada yang memilih benda berhargamu~" Nada menggoda terdengar disambut pekikan dan bisikan dari gadis-gadis kecuali Ino dan Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkedip-kedip bingung.

Benda apa? Memangnya Sasuke juga ikut kencan buta?

"Dia..."

Darah Naruto berdesir, ribuan kupu-kupu seakan sedang terbang diperut ketika menyadari telunjuk pucat senior itu menunjuk kearahnya.

Miniatur kamera? Milik Sasuke- _senpai_?

"Kau suka kamera?"

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk bodoh ketika ditanya Sasuke yang kini menarik kursi dan duduk persis di depan Naruto. Sedangkan, Ino memekik kegirangan tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

Ah! Naruto lupa kalau Ino itu _fujoshi_.

Lebih sial adalah ketika para pasangan mulai duduk sedikit berjarak untuk memberikan privasi pada pasangan lainnya dan Naruto hanya bisa _stuck_ bersama Sasuke.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang mengambil miniatur kamera itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Walaupun sebagian dirinya merasa senang karena hal yang disukainya adalah milik Sasuke.

Ino sempat berbisik, mengoda dengan gaya _fujoshi_ yang sedang bersemangat tinggi sebelum berpindah tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan senior incarannya.

Siapa tadi? Sa... Sa... Ah ya Sai... Sai!

Naruto bahkan enggan menambahkan embel-embel _senpai_.

"Itu milikku." Sasuke membuka percakapan ketika melihat Naruto yang duduk gelisah sambil memainkan miniatur kamera itu.

"A-ah... Y-ya... Aku menyukai kamera..." Naruto berusaha untuk menjawab dengan normal. Ia masih merasa sedang bermimpi ketika tahu benda yang tak sengaja diambil adalah milik Sasuke.

"Aku anggota klub fotografi."

"Oh... Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." Naruto sukses mengigit bibirnya.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa ia malah memperkenalkan diri?

"Hm... Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti yang kau baca dibuku catatanku." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipis diwajahnya ketika menyadari Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum kikuk seperti anak kecil kedapatan mengambil cemilan tanpa ijin.

Dan suasana canggung Naruto hanya semakin membuat berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Lebih karena Naruto bingung harus berbicara apa karena terlanjur malu dengan kenyataan Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan dan Sasuke yang milih diam karena ia memang tidak pandai berbicara.

"Anoo..." Suara gadis yang duduk di samping Naruto memecahkan keheningan Sasuke dan Naruto. Gadis yang memegang kertas."Jangan lakukan permainan seperti ini oke?... Bagaimana kalau kita berganti pasangan saja?"

Mendengar itu, Ino memutar bola mata, jengah. Kelihatan sekali gadis ini tidak puas dengan pasangannya dan mengincar Sasuke. Lihat saja cara berbicaranya yang terus menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bertukar dengan siapa? Pasangan Naruto?" Ino berdecak. "Yang benar saja! Jangan macam-macam. Naruto bahkan tidak terdaftar diacara ini."

"Sasuke juga! Dia datang kesini karena paksaanku dan miniatur miliknya aku yang sengaja mencuri lalu membawa kesini." Sai ikut menjawab dengan nada kurang bersahabat.

Gadis itu terdiam.

Oke Naruto berpikir mungkin Sai tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Hari mulai larut. Naruto mulai sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya sambil mengirim sinyal kearah Ino untuk segera pulang. Tapi, sialnya gadis itu dan Sai malah terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Dua kursi di depan Naruto kosong. Sasuke sedang ke toilet dan beberapa menit kemudian pemuda yang di samping Sasuke juga pergi entah kemana. Rasa bosan mulai mendera, Naruto memang tidak bisa jika tidak mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sepanjang acara tadi, Sasuke juga tidak banyak berbicara. Ia hanya tahu Sasuke itu dari jurusan desain _art department_ , mengambil klub fotografi untuk menyalurkan hobi dan selanjutnya lebih diisi keheningan. Gadis yang sebelumnya duduk disebelah Naruto dan sempat protes, entah sejak kapan, sudah duduk tepat di depan Naruto sambil membenarkan _make-up_ nya.

"Naruto, bukan?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin miliknya.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab ragu.

" _Senpai_ yang tadi duduk di depanmu namanya Sasuke, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengernyit.

"Dia benar-benar tampaannn..." Gadis itu mulai histeris, "Kyaaa... Dia tipeku!"

Tatapan horor Naruto berikan untuk gadis itu. Tapi, tidak cukup lama sampai bunyi gesekan kursi dan lantai terdengar. Sasuke telah kembali dan duduk. Sayangnya posisi duduk tidak persis di depan Naruto lagi. Sedang gadis tadi buru-buru membereskan peralatan _make-up_ dan langsung meneguk habis _wine_ di depannya. Padahal gelas itu benar-benar berukuran besar.

Naruto _speechless_.

"Aduuhhh... Kenapa kepala pusing? Apa terlalu banyak minum, ya?" Gumaman Gadis itu terdengar, ia lalu memegang kepala dan tak lama kemudian bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

Pura-pura pingsan.

Naruto _speechless_ untuk kedua kali. Akting yang luar biasa! Naruto bahkan bisa saja tertipu. Bibir bawah Naruto maju satu centi melihat adegan dramatis itu.

"Yak! Apa yang dilakukan perempuan ini?!" Ino yang entah bagaimana sudah duduk di samping Naruto mengeluarkan api imajinernya.

"Mabuk mungkin..." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Merasa tidak suka dengan tingkah gadis itu. Naruto lalu berpaling kearah pasangan pilihan gadis tadi. " _Buddy_... _Partner_ -mu mabuk... Kau tidak mau mengurusnya?" Dan bibir Naruto kembali mengerucut.

"Oh... Maaf... _Partner_ -nya ada disini kenapa dia malah berada duduk dengan lelaki lain?" Pemuda yang merupakan pasangan gadis itu segera beranjak ke tempat gadis itu dan dengan satu gerakan menarik kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar padanya.

Sasuke merenggangkan bahu merasa lega. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung menyentak bahu dengan kasar saat kepala gadis itu bersandar dibahunya. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu sedang berpura-pura. Dari awal juga ia sudah tahu, gadis ini menaruh minat padanya dan ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi, melihat Naruto yang juga seperti orang asing ditempat ini, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap duduk diam, membuat 'dunia' baru baginya dan Naruto lalu perlahan memisahkan diri dari pasangan yang lain.

Sasuke seorang introvert dan introvert pintar untuk mengamati.

Lagipula melihat Naruto yang mulai mengerucut bibirnya, membuat Sasuke merasa hiburan tersendiri.

Naruto masih saja mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal. Tapi kemudian memilih untuk meraih gelas yang berisi _wine_ di depannya. Ia sengaja menuang saat Sasuke tidak bersamanya tadi, walaupun isinya kurang dari seperempat gelas. Naruto memang tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol, tapi rasanya ia ingin mencoba seteguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ino dan Sasuke berbicara bersamaan. Bedanya Sasuke dengan suara tenang sedang Ino dengan suara melengking yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Aku akan meminumnya untukmu." Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke meraih minuman itu lalu meneguknya sampai habis. "Jangan minum minuman beralkohol, oke?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Ino bergantian. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Padahal tadinya ia hanya ingin mencicipi minuman itu diujung lidah saja.

"Jangan minum minuman itu, Narutooo..." Aura Ino kembali berubah menyeramkan "Kau tidak boleh meminumnya! Kau tahu akibatnya kan, _baka_ Naruto?!" Ino menatap Naruto kesal kemudian berpaling kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar yang hampir menyentuh telinganya.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Terima kasih Uchiha- _senpai_. Kau benar-benar _seme_ sejati."

Benar saja! Ino dalam mode _fujoshi_ mulai bereaksi. Naruto memelototi Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Nah Naruto..." Oke kali ini giliran suara Ino benar-benar terdengar horor. "Kita sebaiknya segera pulang sekarang sebelum kau mulai bertingkah dan berakibat fatal, Naru- _koi_..."

"Apa perlu kuantar, Ino?" Suara Sai terdengar dari seberang, mencoba menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu Sai- _senpai_..." Senyuman Ino berubah melembut. Naruto berdecih, mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang? Mereka bahkan sudah saling memanggil nama kecil.

"Aku pulang bersama Naruto saja." Ino menarik perlahan lengan Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan sampai jumpa lagi Sai- _senpai_... Uchiha- _senpai_..."

Akhirnya Naruto terpaksa mengikuti langkah Ino yang sudah menariknya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk kearah Sasuke dan Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berusaha mengikuti langkah Ino yang terkesan buru-buru, begitu pula dengan mulut Ino yang terus mengoceh tentang bahaya apa yang akan dialaminya akibat minum alkohol. Tapi, Naruto tidak begitu menyimak, karena tangan kirinya telah dimasukan kedalam saku jeket, lalu menggenggam erat miniatur kamera milik Sasuke yang belum sempat dikembalikan.

Senyuman diwajah Naruto mengembang.

Disisi lain, Sasuke dan Sai tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari dua punggung berbeda ukuran itu sampai benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam itu mendesah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I found my self secretly stealing glances of you,_

 _When you're looking around."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

Oalah... Chapter ini malah mencapai 3k+

Saya sudah coba untuk mempersingkatnya tapi, tetap hasilnya masih sepanjang ini. Sudah ada pencerahan bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

Q & A

Q : King L.K

A : Terima kasih untuk koreksinya dan ini fic bergenre _yaoi, shounen ai._

Q : Versseta

A : Penasaran? Sama saya juga penasaran dengan apa yang bakal terjadi di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya /plaaakkk/ Soalnya ide saya suka berubah, sih.

Q : SNlop

A : Sudah tahu peran Ino disini?

Q : acca1

A : Terima kasih sudah bilang suka sampai tiga kali pula XD Sudah terjawab siapa pria misteriusnya?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

King L.K, Akane-Rihime, Kuma Akaryuu, ikatriplesblingers, versetta, Ano, shirota strain, breza838, SapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki, Nikeisha Farras, SNlop, gnagyu, choikim1310, uzumaki megami, acca 1, gici love sasunaru & Dwi341.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~15/01/2016~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: 3 Up**_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal**_ **, 22** _ **March 2011**_

 **12 centi meter...**

 **Jarak wajah kita berdua...**

 **Aku terbiasa memprediksikan jarak dan aku cukup yakin jarak wajah kita saat itu adalah 12 centi meter...**

 **Jarak yang sangat dekat dan membuat jantungku berdebar.**

 **Hey yang membuat jantungku berlomba untuk keluar. Apakah kau juga merasakannya?**

.

.

.

" _Aku tahu jaraknya 12 centi meter dan apa kau lupa aku juga terbiasa memprediksikan jarak?"_

" _Aku bertaruh, kau bahkan bisa mendengar debuman jantungku saat itu."_

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke, _please_..." Sai memandang Sasuke, pemuda yang masih setia dengan _earphone_ di telinganya dengan gemas.

Dari beberapa hari lalu, Sai sudah menyingkirkan rasa gengsinya untuk memohon dengan sangat kepada Sasuke, karena ia memang membutuhkan bantuan pemuda ini. Tapi, hasilnya tetap tidak pernah berubah dan setelah ia memohon, jawaban pemuda ini pasti-

"Kau bisa sendiri, Sai..."

Benarkan?!

Selalu jawaban ini yang didapat oleh Sai.

"Ayolah... Aku begitu tertekan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." Desahan panjang Sai terdengar, ia tidak peduli kalau suaranya terdengar seperti memelas. "Mereka berdua itu sangat dekat. Kau bisa lihat mereka seperti amplop dan perangko. Setiap orang yang mengenal mereka lebih yakin kalau mereka itu pasangan kekasih, bukan sahabat." Sai menutup perkataan panjangnya dengan menenggelamkan kepala di kedua tangannya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Aku tak mungkin langsung bertanya pada Naruto ataupun Ino tentang status sebenarnya mereka. Bagaimana kalau Ino tersinggung? Atau bagaimana jika memang mereka lebih dari sahabat?" Suara Sai semakin mengecil. "Apa kau tak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka juga, Sasuke?" Ujung kalimat Sai terdengar seperti gumaman putus asa.

Tatapan Sasuke dari mp3 beralih pada Sai. Terlihat sekali Sai sedang putus asa. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto -Pemuda yang terhitung baru dua kali mereka berhadapan wajah- dan Ino, Naruto itu suka tersenyum tapi, Sasuke bisa merasakan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menyembunyikan hal lain. Sasuke yakin itu. Namun, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Menurut beberapa orang yang berhasil Sai cari tahu informasinya, Ino dan Naruto itu sahabat sangat akrab, mereka berdua meski berbeda jurusan, tapi saling mengunjungi satu sama lain jika ada waktu sengang. Selalu ke kantin bersama, pulang dan datang kampus pun hampir setiap kali bersama. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua kecuali saat mereka ada jadwal kuliah.

Hal yang paling membuat Sai merasa kalah adalah cara berbagi perhatian diantara mereka berdua dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka Naruto dan Ino sering sekali saling memanggil _sayang_ atau _koi_.

Sasuke tahu itu semua karena ia selalu menemani Sai untuk memantau kegiatan gadis yang sedang ditaksir berat oleh pemuda itu, Ino. Dan secara otomatis, Naruto akan masuk dalam pantauan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke mau saja menemani Sai bertingkah seperti seorang _stalker_ maniak. Ia juga ingin memantau kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan karena kegiatan itu ia semakin yakin senyuman Naruto bisa lebih tulus dari yang selama ini sering diberikan.

Pemuda manis berkulit _tan_ yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan senyuman hangat itu mampu membuatnya merasa hangat dan Ia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana wajah itu jika tersenyum atau tertawa lebar. Tapi, Sasuke belum mau mengakui hal itu pada Sai. Karena, Sasuke yakin pemuda itu akan heboh luar biasa dan tidak akan berhenti untuk mengoda dirinya. Lagian Sasuke harus lebih dahulu memastikan sendiri perasaannya ini hanya sekedar tertarik sesaat atau apa?

Desahan halus Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Tangan pucatnya menekan tombol _stop_ pada menu _player_ mp3 lalu melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memastikannya untukmu." - _Dan untukku juga_. Sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

Mendengar itu Sai tidak bisa menahan senyumam lebar dengan mata sipitnya yang nyaris tertutup.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto tidak pernah habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam kepala perempuan, terutama Ino. Meski mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sangat lama. Lihat saja, baru seminggu lebih semenjak acara kencan buta dan gadis ini begitu memuja Sai. Tapi, sekarang gadis ini malah terlihat sangat cuek dan terus menempelinya lebih lekat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan teman-teman mereka yang awalnya meyakini kalau mereka hanya sahabat dekat, mulai meragukan dan bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

Naruto jadi berpikir, kasihan kalau sampai Sai _senpai_ melihat dan patah hati. Naruto mengakui, ia juga merupakan orang awam dalam urusan suka dan tidak suka, tapi dirinya cukup yakin kalau Sai itu menyukai Ino. Tapi, saat ia mencoba untuk memperingati Ino tentang kedekatan mereka dan kemungkinan kalau Sai- _senpai_ bisa salah paham, Ino hanya tertawa sambil memeluk lengannya semakin erat kemudian berkata,

 _Ikuti saja permainanku, koi._

Atau Ino akan berkata,

 _Karena Sai-senpai perlu diberikan tekanan agar bisa lebih berani_.

Atau,

 _Ini semua untuk meyakinkanku akan keseriusan Sai-senpai, Naru-sayang_.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, maka Ino tidak akan menjelaskan apapun lagi dan itu semua membuat Naruto berpikir sampai merasa otaknya berasap karena gagal paham.

"Permisi... Apa di kelas ini ada yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

Panggilan dari pintu kelas, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan berbalik mendapati kalau seorang gadis manis tengah berdiri sambil melihat keseluruh sudut kelas.

"Ya... Aku..." Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mendapati gadis itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan.

"Uchiha- _senpai_ sedang menunggumu di kantin..."

"A-apa?!" Naruto kaget, merasa salah mendengar.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha- _senpai_ dari _art department?_ "

Itu yang seharusnya disuarakan Naruto, tapi sayang itu bukan suaranya, melainkan Ino yang memekik sambil menepuk pipi sendiri dengan keras. Naruto lupa kalau memang Ino sedang bersamanya di kelas sedari tadi dan gadis itu mulai memekik tak terkendali sambil melompat kecil lalu menguncang Naruto sambil berimajinasi aneh tentang alasan Uchiha- _senpai_ memanggil dirinya.

"Mungkinkah Sasuke- _senpai_ merindukanmu? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke- _senpai_ ingin bilang kalau dia menyukaimu? Kyaaaaaa... Rasanya aku ingin merekam momen bahagia ini!" Gadis itu berteriak heboh dan Naruto hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan lalu mengeser posisi Ino agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Naruto pada gadis pembawa berita itu _._

Jiwa _fujoshi_ Ino memang sulit dikendalikan.

"Jadi, di kantin mana Uchiha- _senpai_ menungguku?" Tanya Naruto tenang ketika ia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan gadis itu sambil menahan ringisan akibat Ino yang mulai mencubiti lengannya dengan gemas dan mulai berdelusional tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika _seme_ sekeren Sasuke bertemu dan berbincang dengan _uke_ semanis dirinya.

Ini bukan pertama kali Ino suka memasangkan dirinya dengan pria lain, bahkan beberapa teman pria di kelas juga menjadi korban gadis ini. Ino suka sekali menentukan seenaknya siapa _seme_ dan siapa _uke_ dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan sesekali tersenyum maklum jika gadis manis ini mulai mengoceh memasuki 'dunia'nya.

Naruto bersyukur karena Ino bisa menerima orientasinya yang sedikit berbeda dan Ino juga yang tetap mendampingi dan menopang dirinya saat banyak hal sulit yang dilewati oleh Naruto.

Gadis yang membawa berita tadi hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Ino. "Uchiha- _senpai_ menunggu di kantin bawah. Kantin jurusan kita."

Mendengar kata 'Menunggu di kantin jurusan kita' Senyuman Ino semakin melebar, "Benarkan Naruto? Sasuke- _senpai_ itu _seme_ terkeren? Aku sudah memutuskan kalau dia _seme_ terbaik untuk _uke_ semanis dirimu, Naruto. Bahkan dia rela-rela datang ke kantin kita yang nyatanya berbeda jurusan dan kemungkinan akan membuatnya asing hanya untuk bertemu denganmu? _How manly he is. Isn't he?_ "

Ringgisan kembali terdengar oleh Naruto, pipi _tan_ nya bahkan bersemu dengan ocehan Ino. Naruto lalu membungkuk berterima kasih dan gadis itu dan setelah memastikan gadis sudah jauh, Naruto memegang bahu Ino dan memaksa gadis bersurai pirang yang masih mengoceh untuk menatap mata birunya.

"Ino..." Suara Naruto berubah sedikit serius, berusaha untuk memanggil jiwa Ino yang masih berdelisonal dan sukses mendapat perhatian penuh Ino.

Kedua mata Ino mengedip beberapa kali.

"Kau masih mau berteriak dan aku tinggalkan disini atau menemaniku untuk menemui Uchiha- _senpai_ yang merupakan _seme_ favoritmu itu, hm?" Lanjut Naruto sambil terkekeh geli ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang _blank_ sesaat karena pertanyaannya.

Senyuman Ino mengembang sempurna, setelah berhasil mencerna ucapan Naruto. "Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, _koi_... Mana mungkin kesempatan emas ini dilewatkan?" Kali ini kekehan yang terdengar, Ino suka sekali melihat Naruto yang hanya menggeleng kepala pasrah lalu tersenyum ketika jiwa _fujoshi_ -nya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tapi, aku hanya memantau dari jauh saja, oke?" Lanjut Ino sambil memamerkan barisan giginya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah Ino lalu melangkah terlebih dahulu dan kemudian diikuti Ino dari belakang lalu kembali berdelusional.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa risih atau protes jika dirinya mulai dipasangkan dengan pemuda lainnya oleh gadis kesayangannya ini, walaupun Naruto yakin ia kadang masih tergoda dengan gadis manis lainnya. Tapi, jika Ino merasa senang otomatis Naruto juga akan merasa senang. Lagian menurut Naruto jika satu saat nanti dia jatuh cinta pada _gender_ sejenis pun, bukan kuasanya untuk menolak rasa itu, kan?

Ya Naruto itu bi.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Setenang apapun ekspresi yang dipasang, Naruto tetaplah gugup. Bukan perkara mudah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang sudah merasuki pikiran dan hatimu. Lagi pula Naruto memang tidak menebak alasan Sasuke memintanya ke kantin?

Meminta kembali miniatur kamera adalah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa Naruto tebak.

Langkah Naruto dan Ino terhenti, mereka mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Tidak ada Sasuke disana, apa gadis tadi berbohong? Tapi, ekspresinya bukan terlihat sedang membuat lelucon.

"Dimana Uchiha- _senpai_." Tanya Ino masih dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan, Ino- _chin_..." Jawab Naruto dengan datar namun pandangannya menatap seluruh ruangan kantin.

"Mungkin sedang membeli minuman untukmu?" Ino mulai mengoda Naruto. "Kau duduk disini saja, Naru sayang. Aku akan bersembunyi dibalik tanaman itu lalu memantau kalian berdua, okey?" Jemari lentik Ino menunjuk beberapa taman yang tertata rapi di ruangan kantin. Kantin mereka memang ada tamannya dan pembatas pun bukan tembok melainkan kaca dan beberapa tanaman.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham lalu mengusap kepala Ino dan membiarkan gadis itu tersenyum lebar kemudian bersembunyi di antara tanaman. Naruto sendiri memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berjarak dekat dengan tempat persembunyian itu, agar Ino bisa mendengarkan percakapannya nanti.

"Kau sudah datang?" Suara tarikan kursi membuat Naruto segera mengangkat kepala untuk menatap orang yang menarik kursi tadi.

"Sai- _senpai_?..." Alis Naruto bertaut. Kenapa Sai yang muncul?

"Kenapa heran begitu?" Sai tersenyum lucu, "Apa kau mengharapkan orang lain yang muncul?"

Sadar dengan ketidaksopanannya, Naruto segera menggeleng cepat, "Bukan seperti itu _senpai_. Hanya saja katanya yang memanggilku kesini, Uchiha- _senpai_ jadi ku kira..." Naruto terdiam enggan untuk melanjutkan perkataan.

"Jadi kau kira Sasuke yang kesini?" Kekehan Sai terdengar, "Sayangnya aku juga bermarga Uchiha. Perkenalkan namaku Sai... Uchiha Sai..." Senyuman diwajah Sai membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Ummm... Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu dengan _senpai..."_ Naruto menggaruk tengkuk mencoba menyembunyikan wajah malunya karena ketahuan mengharapkan kedatangan orang lain.

Ino yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tanaman menepuk kening keras. Ia lupa memberitahukan Naruto kalau Sai itu juga bermarga Uchiha dan juga sepupu Sasuke. Lagian buat apa Sai menemui Naruto? Sai bukan mendekati dirinya agar bisa dekat lalu menjadi _seme_ Naruto, kan?

 _Oh Ino? Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?_

Kali ini giliran kedua pipinya yang dicubit keras, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan Ino tetap memilih untuk bersembunyi. Siapa tahu Sai membawa surat cinta dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. Senyuman diwajah Ino mengembang dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau memang mengharapkan Sasuke, ya?" Sai berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena Naruto semakin tersenyum canggung. "Tenang saja, Sasuke sedang membeli minumannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari." Lanjut Sai sambil meneguk minuman yang dibawanya tadi.

Mendengar kalau Sasuke akan datang, Ino bersorak dalam diam di tempat persembunyiannya, sedangkan Naruto kembali tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

Perkataan Sai memang bisa dipercaya karena tidak butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit dan Sasuke benar-benar muncul lalu duduk disamping Sai, persis di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu pun tidak banyak bicara hanya meletakkan nampan dengan dua minuman di atasnya. Satu kaleng kopi hitam dan satu lagi minuman lain yang Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

"Minumlah Naruto, Sasuke memang mentraktir kita." Canda Sai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Minuman ini juga dibelikan untukku." Sai menunjukkan kalengan minuman _coffee late-_ nya. "Tadi aku duluan karena kata Sasuke ia ingin memesan minuman lain. Minuman itu tidak ada di _vending machine_..." Kali ini Sai menunjuk minuman dalam gelas plastik, bukan kalengan seperti milik Sasuke dan Sai dan Sasuke mengangguk membernarkan perkataan Sai ketika iris matanya bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto yang menatapnya kebingungan.

Merasa paham dengan ucapan Sai, Naruto mengangguk lalu menyentuh gelas minuman yang sudah disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Gelas itu terasa hangat. Naruto mengumamkan kata _terima kasih_ dan memilih untuk segera meneguk minuman itu sebelum rasa hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin.

Baru seteguk Naruto meminumnya dan mata biru itu membulat sempurna ketika menyadari rasa minuman itu.

Rasa lemon dan itu lemon hangat.

"Ada apa? Bukankah lemon hangat bagus untuk tenggorakanmu yang alergi serbuk bunga?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang semakin keheranan.

"Umm... Y-ya... Terima Kasih, Uchiha _-san_..." Jawaban Naruto terdengar ragu.

"Hm..." Jawab Sasuke sambil meneguk kopi hitamnya.

Naruto bingung haruskah ia merasa senang kalau Sasuke masih mengingat minuman ini yang dipesannya dulu? Tapi, Naruto kurang yakin karena waktu itu jarak duduk Sasuke agak jauh. Jadi, rasa tidak mungkin Sasuke mendengar suaranya saat memesan.

"Ja-jadi... Kenapa kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdehem menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya akibat pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ah... Ituuu..." Seru Sai tiba-tiba namun kemudian terdiam cukup lama, "Mungkin Sasuke saja yang menjelaskannya..." Ujarnya kemudian dengan suara yang kecil.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Ino?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ketika melihat Sai yang mulai gelisah. Sasuke merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi.

Sejenak Naruto bingung tapi, tidak cukup lama sampai senyuman di wajahnya mengembang. Jadi, _senpai-senpai_ ini sedang mencari tahu tentang Ino? Apa ini cara pendekatan Sai pada Ino?

"Ino itu cantik, sangat baik dan pintar membawa suasana. Semua laki-laki pasti jatuh cinta padanya, aku saja menyukainya." Suara Naruto terdengar bersemangat. "Jika kau sudah dekatnya, kau akan susah melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa menjauh dan sangat sayang padanya dan aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikinya..." Tutur Naruto jujur sambil lagi-lagi melempar senyuman hangat namun bermakna bangga itu.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sai tersenyum kecut. Jelas sudah dugaannya kalau Ino dan Naruto memiliki hubungan lebih itu, benar. Desahan panjang Sasuke terdengar mendengar jawaban Naruto dan Sai benar-benar merasa sedang tertimpa tumpukan batu.

"Sudah kuduga kalian memiliki hubungan lebih. Sasuke aku kalah. Aku memang mencintai Ino secara sepihak. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya. Aku pergi dulu..." Sai baru saja baru ingin beranjak berdiri ketika lengannya di tahan oleh Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri..

"Aku memang punya hubungan lebih dengan Ino, _senpai_." Senyuman diwajah Naruto berusaha ia tahan. "Tapi, karena kami ini sepupu. Ayah Ino dan ayahku saudara tapi berbeda ayah juga. Makanya marga kami berbeda." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengusili Sai ternyata menyenangkan.

Sai mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Loh, memangnya aku belum pernah bilang, ya? Ah banyak orang yang tidak tahu juga, sih." Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa karena ekspresi Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah berhasil mencerna penjelasan Naruto. Beda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Tidak menyangka kalau Naruto itu usil juga, bahkan sempat membuat Sasuke percaya dengan aktingnya dan benar Naruto yang tertawa lepas lebih cocok untuk wajah itu.

"Kau bisa melihat dari warna rambut dan mata kami yang nyaris sama. " Kali ini tawa Naruto mulai mereda. "Nah Ino sayang,-" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara sengaja diperbesar. "-Keluarlah karena yang mendapat kejutan hari ini kau, bukan aku..."

Butuh beberapa menit dan akhirnya Ino keluar dari persembunyian dengan wajah yang sangat merah, sama halnya dengan Sai merasa malu karena merasa ia baru saja mengajak Ino untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil ketika Ino sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sai.

Sasuke menikmati alunan tawa tulus itu. Seperti mendengar musik dengan harmonisasi indah ditelinganya.

 _Apa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena suara tawa orang lain?_

"Nah Uchiha- _senpai_ , apa sebaiknya kita meninggalkan pasangan baru ini agar mereka menikmati waktu berdua?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat sampai matanya benar-benar menyipit.

Sasuke terdiam, kali ini menikmati senyuman itu. Bahkan dipertemuan sebelumnya Sasuke sudah merasa penasaran dengan senyuman itu dan kini ia mengakui darahnya terasa sedikit berdesir. Syukur ia pandai menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Uchiha- _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi sedikit heran karena Sasuke masih terdiam. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menarik Sasuke dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu untuk segera berdiri. "Kita harus pergi sebelum menjadi obat nyamuk disini." Naruto kembali tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto.

Sai menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan heran ketika pemuda itu sudah bergerak menjauh bersama Naruto. Sai tahu benar, Sasuke tidak menyukai _skinship_ karena pemuda itu seorang _intorvet_ dan Naruto dengan mudah menarik Sasuke tanpa ada protes atau bentakan dari _emo_ ini?

 _Ada apa ini?_

Naruto masih terkekeh dan melupakan kalau ia sedang menggenggaman tangan Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di tempat Ino sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kelanjutan hubungan mereka?" Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat kearah Ino dan Sai.

Naruto membungkukan badan untuk mendengar percakapan Ino dan Sai dan Sasuke hanya berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke menikmati wangi jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Kelanjutan seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari perbuatannya yang ia rasa janggal sendiri.

Menikmati wangi orang lain.

"Tentu saja! Apakah mereka saling mengakui dan kemudian menjadi sepasang kekas-..."

Nafas Naruto tercekat.

Merasa menyesal dengan gerakan berbaliknya yang tiba-tiba.

Karena akibat gerakan itu, dadanya menabrak keras tubuh Sasuke membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Untung saja ia masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi bukan itu yang membuat nafas Naruto seakan berhenti mendadak. Lebih karena tangan Sasuke entah bagaimana sudah berada ditengkuk Naruto, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sementara tangan mereka yang satunya sedang bertaut.

Meraka berada pada posisi ambigu!

Jantung saling beruji...

Seakan mencoba membuktikan jantung siapa yang berdetak dan berbunyi lebih kencang.

Jarak wajah sangat dekat...

12 _centi meter_...

.

.

.

You can't choose the time and pleace,

the when and where,

and whom you fall in love.

-Sarah Tregay-

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

Kali ini momen SasuNaru sedikit ya? Hahaha memang disengaja, mau fokus sama hubungan Sai X Ino dulu. Karena kedua orang ini yang akan berperan dalam hubungan SasuNaru selanjutnya.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan _story_ sama acara tertentu. Tapi, soal perpustakaan itu pengalaman teman saya yang dijadikan inspirasi dan kencan buta berdasarkan cerita dari teman-teman di Jepang. Karena kesamaan tersebut, sSaya memutuskan untuk menonton acara itu sampai selesai agar tidak terjadi kesamaan lagi (Syukurlah karena konsep pertemuan dan kencan buta itu saja yang sama. Ide selanjutnya sampai rencana _end_ pun jauh berbeda dengan punya saya.) dan saya cukup syok karena hampir 80% mirip. Saya sendiri juga baru tahu ada acara itu karena memang saya lebih tertarik sama _anime. Anime_ itu nafas saya :/

Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, mohon tidak sungkan untuk memberitahu saya jika ada yang merasa mirip, agar tidak ada kesamaan _story_ lagi dan Terima Kasih sangat besar untuk _reviewer_ yang memberitahukan saya tentang acara itu. Untung saya sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya. * _deep bow_ *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : liajahfujo

A : Kalau soal jatuh cinta kayak belum deh. Mungkin lebih ketertarik dahulu. Saya juga memang berencana buat Ino jadi chara paling berpengaruh buat hubungan SasuNaru.

Q : Cinya

A : Cewek yang nyari perhatian ke Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa kok. Cuma sekedar tambahan aja.

Q : lxhavier rivanea huges

A :Terima kasih sudah suka fic ini. Soal cewek yang nyari perhatian itu bukan yang berembut pink kok. Saya agak enggan memasukan cewek itu di fic saya *oi* hehehe

Q : depdeph

A : Iya mirip banget :/ Saya tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat tapi, memang mirip banget. Terima kasih sudah kasih tahu acara itu dan saya sudah menontonnya dan plot cerita selanjutnya juga beda kok.

Q : FloweRara

A : Terima kasih~ Saya memang suka canon pair Sai X Ino... Silahkan di fave dan terima kasih~

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

ikatriplesblingers, Nikeisha Farras, liajahfujo, SapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki, cinya, choikim1310, versetta, L. casei shirota strain, lxhavier rivanea huges, gnagyu, reader, depdeph, gici love sasunaru, Dwi341, nurhasanah. putri. 146, kim minki & FloweRara.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~08/02/2016~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Up**_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal, 2 April 2011**_

 **Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang mengatakan jika "rose" merupakan sebuah nama, maka akan terdengar manis. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mempercayainya.**

 **Hari ini, saat kau menyebut nama kecil panggilanku dan sebaliknya, aku begitu menyukai caramu memanggilnya. Rasanya sangat manis jika yang menyebutnya adalah kau. Lalu aku menyadari, nama "rose" tidak semanis namamu saat aku mengucapkannya dan aku tidak pernah tahu jika nama punya kekuatan untuk membuat aku menyukainya jika yang memanggil itu adalah kau.**

 **Hey yang memanggilku dengan sangat manis dan terdengar spesial,**

 **Mulai hari ini aku akan mengukir cerita tentang kita berdua dan itu sudah kuputuskan saat kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.**

 **Meski waktu itu aku memaksamu untuk memanggil namaku, tapi bolehkah aku berharap suatu saat nanti, kita memiliki nama panggilan khusus kita sendiri?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kita bahkan membaca buku yang sama, kebetulan yang lucu lagi, bukan?"_

 _"Maaf karena aku juga dengan sengaja memaksamu untuk memanggil nama panggilanku. Tapi, sama seperti yang kau bilang, aku juga menyukai caramu memanggil namaku. Terdengar indah dan sejujurnya aku juga ingin memiliki kisah bersamamu."_

 _"Tentu... Tentu saja sayang, bahkan sebelum hal itu terpikir olehmu, aku sudah lebih dahulu membayangkannya."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Sai lama sekali..." Ino mendengus sambil membalik bacaannya dengan kasar. "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasihku. Dia itu suka sekali terlambat!"

"Lebih mengherankan itu, kalian malah berpacaran setelah sebelumnya kau bermesraan denganku dan menghindari _senpai_ bersenyum aneh itu." Jawab Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah fotografi yang dibacanya.

"Aih~ Naru- _koi_ ku cemburu~" Goda Ino sambil mencubit pipi gembil Naruto dengan gemas, yang dicubit belum bergeming. "Itu caraku menyeleksi pilihanku..."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh, "Maksudmu?" Alisnya pun bertaut menunjukkan rasa bingung.

"Naru- _chan_ yang pura-pura polos!" Decak kesal Ino, "Aku memang mengujinya! Habisnya dia selalu men _-stalker,_ tapi tidak pernah berani mendekat. Aku menggunakan cara itu lalu jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku, dia akan mendekat." Tandas Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Pasangan _stalker_ yang aneh..." Dengus Naruto, Ino hanya menyengir bodoh.

Naruto kemudian hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, Ino memang pikirannya susah ditebak. Bukannya pria terlalu takut untuk mengatakan rasa sukanya. Pria baik dan serius itu terkadang perlu mengetahui bagaimana sikap gadis yang ditaksirnya, melihat apa gadis itu juga punya rasa yang sama. Biar bagaimanapun pria juga tidak mau menyukai kata ditolak. Kalaupun ia mengatakan secara terpaksa, itu karena ia benar-benar menyukai sang gadis, tapi gadis itu kurang peka sehingga si pria sedikit nekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya meskipun ia harus menanggung resiko patah hati. Kecuali jika rasa sukanya hanya fisik, ia pasti menyatakan rasa sukanya tanpa perlu mengenal sikap gadis secara dalam.

Naruto tidak menyangkal kalau fisik juga merupakan hal pertama yang dinilai lelaki terhadap perempuan, tapi itu rasa mengagumi bukan rasa suka yang sebenarnya dan menurut Naruto, itu bisa dikatakan cinta jika sudah mengenal sifat.

Jatuh cinta pandangan pertama? Terlalu klise! Bukanlah itu hanya rasa terpesona? Jika berlanjut mungkin rasa penasaran akan muncul, berdebar, mencari tahu lalu yakin kalau sepenuhnya jatuh cinta?

Itu yang di yakini Naruto walaupun yeah, ia berdebar dipertemuan keduanya dengan Sasuke saat pemuda itu berperilaku manis dan dipertemuan ketiga mereka, saat mereka berada diposisi ambigu dan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat? Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menolak kalau dia benar-benar terpesona oleh Sasuke dan berdebar akan sikap manis pemuda yang lebih suka berdiam itu.

Eh...?

Kenapa jadi kepikiran Sasuke? Apa karena sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu?

Naruto buru-buru mengusir pemikirannya, "Itu lah yang membuatmu hanya punya satu mantan dan satu pacar sampai saat ini. Pikiranmu terlalu rumit, Ino. Padahal yang menyukaimu tak terhitung." Lanjut Naruto sambil berdecak, berusaha agar tidak terlihat tengah melamun sebelumnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Itu karena mereka hanya tertarik dengan fisikku saja." Jawaban itu membuat Naruto kembali menetap kearah Ino. Memang benar fisik Ino cukup sempurna bagi lelaki. Selama ini Naruto mengawasi siapa saja yang menyukai Ino dan hanya dua pria yang tidak mengerayangi Ino dengan tatapan mesum, pertama mantan Ino yang berpisah sebelum kelulusan SMA dan kedua adalah Sai. Ini alasan Naruto membiarkan Sai untuk mendekati Ino, meski pemuda pucat itu men- _stalker_ Ino habis-habisan.

"Aku tahu aku cantik, tapi aku juga tidak mau dilihat secara fisik. Rata-rata mereka tidak tahan dengan sikap cerewet, cuek dan suka memerintahku bahkan hobiku yang aneh-..." Ucapan Ino terpotong. Naruto tahu yang dimaksud Ino dengan hobi anehnya itu adalah memasangkan lelaki dengan lelaki.

"-Apanya yang salah coba? Toh, aku tidak bilang semua laki-laki harus saling berpasangan? Aku cuma memasangkan pasangan tertentu saja. Seperti yang menunjukkan gejala-gejala menyimpang. Aku tidak pernah berharap mereka menikah. Ya, walaupun jika mereka menikah merupakan bonus spesial." Ino mulai tersenyum ala psikopat, "Seperti kau dan Sasuke- _senpai_ misalnya?" Dan Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Sai _-senpai_... Dia belum tahu, kan?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati dan sukses membuat Ino mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Tenang saja, jika dia menyayangi mu, dia bisa menerima meski dia akan menasehatimu agar tidak terlalu berlebihan. Sama seperti aku dan Shikamaru lakukan..."

Ya, Shikamaru adalah mantan Ino.

"Uchiha- _senpai_ mencarimu." Ucap seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki kelas menghentikan percakapan Naruto dan Ino.

Pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan intens. Naruto yang tahu arti tatapan itu, berdecak kesal.

"Kesayanganmu datang mencari. Cepat pergi sana!" Usir Naruto sambil memayunkan bibirnya lalu membolak-balik majalah fotografi dengan kasar. Ia sengaja mengatakan kata 'kesayangan' agar pemuda di depannya ini tahu jika Ino sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Naru-ku cemburu, ya~" Tanpa sadar, Ino malah menggoda Naruto sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil itu. "Sana carilah Sasuke- _senpai_ biar kau tahu rasanya punya pacar juga." Naruto semakin mendengus, Ino malah tertawa. "Manisnya~ Nah, aku pergi dulu, _koi_..."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah Ino yang sudah berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan novelnya terbuka begitu saja. Naruto lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca.

"Uchiha- _senpai_ mencarimu, Naruto..." Tanpa mendongkakkan wajahnya pun, Naruto tahu kalau itu Ino yang kembali kelas dan dari suara itu terkesan ingin menggoda.

"Uchiha- _senpai_ mencarimu bukan aku, Ino- _chin_." Naruto masih sibuk membaca. "Pergilah berdua bersamanya."

"Aku dan Ino memang ingin ke kantin bersama. Tapi, bukan aku yang mencarimu."

Alis Naruto mengernyit, suara sok polos tanpa dosa itu bukan suara Ino. Terlalu bass untuk ukuran perempuan.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?"

Suara Sasuke!

Naruto sukses mendongkakkan kepalanya. Di depannya ada Ino yang menyeringai aneh, Sai dengan senyuman aneh juga dan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan aneh.

Apa Naruto terlihat sebegitu anehnya?

"Uchiha- _senpai?"_ Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Uchiha- _senpai_ mencarimu. Kau saja yang tidak percaya." Bibir Ino mengerucut.

"Naruto kita manis bukan, Ino?" Seru Sai masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _Naruto kita?_ Naruto mendengus memangnya mereka pasangan suami istri dengan anak bernama Naruto, begitu?

"Dia Naruto-ku bukan Naruto kita, sayang." Protes Ino dan Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Naruto juga sudah menjadi bagian ku. Karena kau milikku, Ino."

Ino merona lalu mencubit lengan Sai. Naruto ingin berteriak kencang _alasan macam apa itu?_ Tapi diurungkannya karena tidak ingin Sasuke tuli mendadak akibat suara tingginya yang cempreng dan melengking.

"Kau sibuk? Ingin keluar sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Bersama...Uchiha- _senpai?"_ Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Uchiha siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sai dengan nada menggoda, "Aku juga Uchiha, loh?" Kedua alis Sai naik turun.

"Jangan menggodanya, Sai. Sudah jelas Uchiha yang akan pergi bersama Naruto disini adalah aku. Uchiha Sasuke." Meski terdengar datar, tapi terkesan tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke lalu dengan isyarat yang menyuruh Naruto berdiri dari bangku untuk mengikutinya. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Dia tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda." Sai berdecih ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Karena itu, Sasuke- _senpai_ cocok dengan kepribadian Naruto. Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Ino berujar sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu walaupun jantungnya berdetak cepat, takut akan reaksi Sai yang menganggapnya aneh.

Sai termenung dengan ucapan Ino, tapi terganti dengan senyuman yang selalu Naruto anggap aneh itu. Ia lalu berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

"Mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke memang pasangan yang serasi." Sai menautkan jemari mereka. Badan Ino sempat menegang, namun cepat terganti dengan kekehan halus.

Bolehkah ia berharap Sai menerima hobi anehnya ini?

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan ' _Photography Club_ ' bersama Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini, _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka berjalan keruangan ini dengan keheningan. "Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Naruto memang bertanya, tapi tidak menatap Sasuke. Melainkan ia memilih melihat dinding ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai foto. Ia menatap kagum dan berbinar.

"Kau suka pemandangan alam?" Giliran Sasuke yang bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah berdiri disamping Naruto yang memandangi foto pepohonan rimbun dengan bias-bias cahaya menelusup masuk dari cela-cela dedaunan. Ada inisial U.S disudut kanan bawah foto itu.

"Ini hasil foto Uchiha- _senpai_ ?" Kali ini mata birunya lebih berbinar setelah melihat inisial itu.

"Ya... Itu hasil _captured_ Sai."

Leher Naruto sampai berbunyi 'kreekkk' saking terlalu cepat memutar lehernya karena kaget.

"Sai- _senpai..._? Benarkah...? Wow, aku pikir dia dari klub melukis dan hanya bisa melukis, tapi ternyata dia juga mendapat hasil foto sebagus ini! Mengagumkan..." Decak kagum Naruto memenuhi ruangan.

"Ada yang salah, Uchiha- _senpai_?" Naruto berbalik dan bertanya lagi ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke dalam jangka waktu lama .

Sasuke tengah menatapnya juga dalam diam.

Hembusan perlahan Sasuke tedengar saat menatap wajah Naruto sedikit lama. Naruto tadi terlalu sibuk memandangi potret didinding dan butuh menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali menyadari kalau Sasuke ada disitu. Sasuke segera berbalik dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki.

"Duduklah." Walaupun itu bukan nada perintah, tapi Naruto tahu ia harus mengikuti kata itu.

Perlahan Naruto ikut duduk dikursi tepat di depan Sasuke. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Senyuman diwajah Naruto terlihat gugup.

"Tidak..." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Menyadari nadanya terdengar sangat datar, Sasuke sekali lagi menarik nafas begitu pelan tanpa Naruto sadari.

"-...Kau pikir itu benar-benar hasil foto Sai sedang dia berasal dari klub melukis dan aku dari klub fotografi?" Lanjut Sasuke tapi Kali ini menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang dibaca sambil menopang dagu.

Naruto mulai mengigit bibir bawah sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang mulai gatal tanpa sebab. "Bukankah tadi Uchiha- _senpai_ sendiri yang bilang itu milik Sai- _senpai_? Atau jangan-jangan foto it-..." Omongan Naruto terhenti, mata birunya membola, baru menyadari kesalahan yang dibuat.

"-Ah! Seharusnya aku tahu, foto itu hasil karya Uchiha- _senpai_ . Sai- _senpai_ kan bukan dari klub fotografi!" Naruto tertawa lucu, mentertawakan kesadarannya yang terlambat. "Hasil fotonya benar-benar bagus, Uchiha- _sen-_..."

"-Uchiha siapa yang kau maksud, hm?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan tak sabar. Tidak peduli kalau suaranya semakin mengintimidasi pemuda di depannya. Terkadang dia membenci kenyataan kalau Sai juga bermarga Uchiha dan memiliki awalan huruf yang sama dinama mereka.

Naruto tertawa lagi dan mau tak mau Sasuke mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah manis yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Tentu saja yang ku maksud itu. Uchiha...-" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah yang masih sulit dibaca itu. "...-Uchiha Sasuke yang ku maksud. Fotografer terbaik yang ku kenal." Kali ini cenggiran Naruto berikan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Memangnya sudah berapa fotografer yang kau kenal?"

"Cuma _senpai_ seorang." Jawab Naruto polos.

"Benar... Jadi, anggap saja omonganmu barusan tidak dihitung jika hanya aku yang kau kenal."

Naruto kembali tertawa dengan sindiran itu. Oh betapa Sasuke berharap bisa tertawa selepas itu suatu saat nanti.

"Ternyata _senpai_ bisa bercanda juga." Rasanya Naruto jadi semakin sulit untuk menahan tawanya. Nada Sasuke yang datar berbanding lurus dengan wajah datarnya dan itu merupakan humor sendiri bagi Naruto.

"Kau satu-satunya yang tertawa dengan sindiranku." Sasuke mendengus geli lalu menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang tadi dibacanya.

Naruto langsung tersedak ludah sendiri. Ia memang mengira Sasuke sedang bercanda bukan menyindir tadi.

"I-ini apa?" Naruto buru-buru menarik lembaran kertas yang disodorkan dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya karena malu.

"Kau tidak diajak kesini tanpa alasan, Uzumaki- _san_... Bacalah."

Naruto mengangguk cepat lalu membaca. Baru saja beberapa kata dibacanya ia langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ya... Kau diterima di klub fotografi." Sasuke mengulum senyumnya saat tatapan berbinar itu diganti dengan senyuman yang terlampau lebar. "Isi biodatamu dan kau resmi jadi anggota." Ia lalu menyodorkan pulpen kearah Naruto.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera meraih pulpen itu mulai mengisi data diri. Itu semua tak terluput dari tatapan Sasuke, ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dua minggu lamanya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dan hari ini setelah hasil penerimaan anggota baru, Sasuke bisa menemukan alasan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sejak Sai men- _stalker_ Ino dan merengek minta ditemani olehnya, Sasuke jadi ikut memperhatikan Naruto karena hampir setiap waktu mereka, Naruto dan Ino selalu bersama. Naruto menurut Sasuke, memang selalu tersenyum kadang tertawa dengan lelucon konyol yang dibuat temannya. Namun, ada kalanya tatapan mata biru itu menjadi kosong saat Ino tidak ada, terkadang pemuda itu kedapatan melamun, atau kadang senyuman dan tawa pun terlihat dipaksakan. Meski tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap sirat kesedihan disana.

Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto?

Dan...

Ada apa dengan dirinya yang menjadi penasaran dengan Naruto? Bahkan ia sempat menikmati aroma parfum Naruto saat mereka berdekatan waktu itu.

Apa benar ini bukan ketertarikan sesaat lagi saja?

"Uchiha _-senpai_?" Panggilan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. Ia tidak mau ketahuan kalau sedang meneliti wajah Naruto saat pemuda itu menulis.

"-Aku sudah selesai mengisi data pribadi..." Naruto memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya. Sasuke mengangguk lalu meraih lembaran kertas itu dan menyimpan dalam lemari kecil dimeja.

"Uchiha- _Senpai..._ " Panggil Naruto pelan diujung kalimatnya karena perasaannya saja atau aura Sasuke sedikit berbeda ketika ia memanggil 'Uchiha- _senpai_ '?

Apa Sasuke merasa terganggu karena ia terus menurus memanggil dan mengajak bicara?

Naruto semakin gugup saat Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu pemuda itu mulai sibuk dengan kertas lain yang ada di atas meja.

"Uchiha- _senpai_ menyukai pemandangan alam? _Well_ , aku bertanya karena foto tadi benar-benar bagus." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya dari pada ia mati dibunuh oleh keheningan sedang Sasuke malah sibuk membaca berkas-berkas entah apa itu dan pemuda itu juga tidak mempersilahkan Naruto untuk keluar. Naruto tidak ingin dibilang tidak menghargai senior dihari pertamanya menjadi anggota klub.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari berkas di depannya. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki sifat introvert dan kebiasaan irit bicaranya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku menyukai foto kegiatan manusia..." Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat tipis.

"-Aku menyukai kegiatan manusia. Apalagi kegiatan yang terlihat dinikmati..." Lanjut Naruto kali ini dengan senyum sangat tipis. "Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa lama manusia itu hidup dan aku berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan untuk menikmati hidup mereka sebelum mereka meninggal.-"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi menatap Naruto dalam.

"-Ah maaf aku berbicara hal-hal aneh, ya?" Naruto kembali tertawa sambil menggosok tengkuknya. "Aku memang berlebihan saat membicarakan objek foto. Omong-omong Uchiha- _senpai_... Miniatur kameramu masih ada padaku. Aku akan mengembalikan saa-"

"Simpan untukmu saja." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"...Eh?! Benarkaaahhh?" Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memekik tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk meyakinkan. Sasuke tahu bagaimana Naruto meneliti dan menatap kagum miniatur kamera itu saat acara kencan buta. Dari pandangan itu, Sasuke yakin Naruto ingin memiliki benda itu dan ia juga yakin Naruto bisa menjaga benda itu dengan baik. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini lalu berharap Naruto terus lupa mengembalikan dan memilih menyimpan benda itu.

Melihat wajah serius Sasuke yang ingin memberikan miniatur kamera itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum sampai matanya benar-benar sipit.

Naruto lalu melirik jam tangannya, jam mata kuliah baru sudah hampir dimulai. "Maaf aku harus kembali ke kelas, mata kuliah selanjutnya sudah hampir dimulai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto segera beranjak lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

Sebelum pintu benar-benar terbuka, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menatap punggung Sasuke sekali lagi kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat. "Terima kasih untuk kabar gembira kalau aku resmi menjadi anggota klub dan terima kasih untuk minatur kameranya, Uchiha- _sen-.._."

"-Sasuke..."

Naruto pasti memekik terkejut jika saja ia seorang perempuan. Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Bukan! Bukan karena omongannya yang lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Sasuke, tapi karena entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dengan jarak sangat dekat. Hampir sedekat saat kejadian tak terduga itu.

Jika, ada yang melihat pasti mereka akan salah paham. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin memandangi wajah Naruto lebih dekat.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditebak otaknya saat ini dan ia memilih melangkah mundur satu langkah agar mereka tidak berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Ada dua Uchiha disini... Kau harus memanggil lebih spesifik."

Naruto sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ternyata yang diperkirakan otaknya benar. Sasuke tidak ingin ia memanggil Uchiha- _senpai,_ tapi cukup dengan nama panggilan saja.

"Baiklah Sasuke- _senpa-"_

"Sasuke... Hanya Sasuke... Tanpa kata _senpai_..." Tandas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bahkan membuat tubuh Naruto bergidik sesaat.

"Okey... Sasuke..." Naruto tertawa lebar dan segera berbalik untuk keluar.

"Oh ya... Selamat datang diklub fotografi, Uzumaki _sa-"_

"Naruto... Cukup Naruto... Uzumaki nama ayahku!" Kali ini Naruto yang memotong cepat perkataan Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi.

"Selamat datang diklub fotografi, Naruto." Sasuke berucap tenang sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku menjadi anggota.-" Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "-Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke..." Lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa jenaka sebelum keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto..." Ujar Sasuke sebelum Naruto benar-benar jauh, Sasuke cukup yakin Naruto mendengar ucapannya.

Kedua pemuda berbeda iris itu tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajah mereka.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

Bahkan mereka bergumam bersamaan.

.

.

.

There are a lot of peoples

who call you by your name,

But there is only

ONE PERSON

Who can make it sound

SPECIAL

-Unknown-

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

"Wooaaa... Benar-benar menakjubkan!"

"...Sttthh... _Senpai_ apa kau bodoh?! Jangan berbicara terlalu keras, kau ingin kita ketahuan menguping, huh?!" Ino berbisik kesal sambil menyeret Sai agar bersembunyi dibalik tembok ruang klub fotografi.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar kejadian langka, sayang. Cuma Naruto yang bisa bertahan lama dengan Sasuke yang sinis dan menganggap sindirannya lucu." Sai masih berujar dengan semangat meski ia tidak berteriak lagi, melainkan mulai berbisik.

"Naruto memang seperti itu Sai- _senpai_ , bahkan batu pun dia ajak bicara." Bibir Ino mencibir melihat Sai yang bergerak heboh seperti ulat bulu itu.

"Aku tahu kepribadian Naruto, Ino-ku..." Sai menjentikkan jemarinya di kening Ino. "Tapi, _the hell_! Tidak ada yang sanggup membuat Sasuke sampai memaksa hanya untuk orang itu memanggil nama panggilannya sendiri dipertemuan ketiga...-" Perkataan Sai terhenti sejenak. Ia melirik kearah Ino. "...-Jangan bilang kau tidak dengar percakapan mereka tadi?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan sangsi.

"Aku tidak tuli!" Ino berteriak kesal. Sontak Sai menutup mulut Ino, takut Sasuke keluar dan menangkap basah mereka yang menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu.

Ino melepas bekapan Sai dengan sedikit kasar, "Gara-gara _senpai_ , aku jadi berteriak dan kehilangan keanggunanku." Mulut Ino mulai berkomat-kamit kesal. "Tapi, benar juga? Sasuke- _senpai_ bukan tipikal orang yang segampang itu akrab sampai memanggil nama panggilan dengan orang baru. Bahkan Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak pernah mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu." Jari telunjuk dan jempol Ino menggosok dagunya. Tanda sedang berpikir.

"Benarkan? Aku yang sepupunya saja butuh hampir setahun agar bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. Benar-benar bocah kurang ajar!" Giliran Sai yang menggerutu dan itu membuat Ino terkekeh geli.

"Kan sudah ku bilang sebelumnya mereka cocok. Cocok menjadi pasangan keka-..." Buru-buru Ino mengatup mulutnya, ia belum siap jika Sai mengetahui jiwa _fujoshi_ -nya.

Sai tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat mereka jadian saja, Ino?" Senyum Sai semakin melebar bahkan matanya terlihat seperti sebuah garis saja.

Ino tahu itu senyuman tulus bukan senyum yang dipaksa. Semburat merah perlahan mulai menyebar di pipi putih itu.

"Kau aneh, Sai..." Kepala Ino semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Dan orang aneh ini yang jatuh cinta dan menerimamu apa adanya, Ino-ku."

Ino hanya terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk Sai dengan gerakan cepat dan segera berlari kencang ke kelasnya meninggalkan Sai yang tercengang beberapa saat lamanya.

"Manisnya..." Sai bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum lucu dengan tingkah Ino.

Pemuda berkulit nyaris sama pucatnya dengan Sasuke itu hampir melewati pintu klub fotografi ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar lalu Sasuke keluar dengan tangan bersedekap dada sambil bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Apa kau punya hobi yang sama dengan kekasihmu, suka menguping percakapan orang, Sai?"

 _Oh damn it!_ Kenapa ia dan Ino bisa sampai ketahuan?

.

.

.

 _ **End Of Omake**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

Terima kasih untuk dukungan beberapa _reviewers._ Meski sedikit _down_ dan bahkan sempat ingin menghapus fic ini, tapi karena komen dan pm dukungan kalian buat saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Saya akan _edit_ _story belonging_ pada ch 1 & 2 dan menambahkan adanya kemiripan ide cerita.

Oh ya, saya sengaja meng- _upload_ _chapter_ 4 tanggal ini, bertepatan dengan gerhana matahari saat matahari dan bulan bertemu tanpa dihalangi, itu istilah saya untuk Naruto dan Sasuke ( _Sun and Moon_ ) yang akhirnya bisa bertemu. Hahaha memaksa sekali...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : Jonah Kim

A : _Arigatou~_ Un! bakal dilanjutin kok, tapi dengan konsep ide yang berbeda. Memang awalnya pertemuan mereka dibuat begitu selanjutnya _plot_ juga beda. Nanti saya bakal kasih _credit_ di ch 1  & 2... Terima kasih dukunganya, _ganbarimasu_!

Q : versetta

A : Pengennya bikin lebih dekat, tapi setelah dipikir harus ada angka 2, makanya dibuat jadi 12 cm. Maksa banget, ya?

Q : Saphire always for onyx

A : Pengenya lebih dekat, tapi biar dibuat berdebar-debar dulu SasuNaru-nya.

Q : Kuma Akaryuu

A : Itu cuma prediksi mereka aja, soalnya anak _art_ sama anak fotografi itu biasanya terbiasa dengan jarak, jadi gampang memprediksi gitu.

Q : SNlop

A : Saya yang melihat (?) langsung adegan itu dalam imajinasi saja hampir mimisan. Ok sudah dilanjutkan~

Q : k-i-d4y

A : Terima kasih dukungannya, tetap saya lanjutkan. Mudah-mudah ciri khas saya bisa dipertahankan. Walaupun ciri khas sendiri juga saya tidak tahu yang mana *eh* Makasih ya...

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Bingo! Pelaku percakapan awal tiap ch itu masih rahasia saya. Sabar ya, pasti akan segera tahu~

Q : Lhiae932

A : Waahhh... Saya masih berkutat di rating T dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks for Reviewers :**_

humusemeuke, Jonah Kim, liaajahfujo, versetta, choikim1310, nurhasana. putri. 146, Aura57, Saphire always for onyx, AkarisaRuru, Dwi341, Kuma Akaryuu, SNlop, Habibah794, k-i-d4y, Dan Harpa, Nikeisha Farras, michhazz, xhavier rivanea huges, gnagyu, Revhanaslowfujo, intan. pandini85 & Lhiae932.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow,_ _favorite_ dan mendukung. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

~09/03/2016~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Up**_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal, 16 April 2011**_

 **Berjalan bersama,**

 **Tersenyum bersama,**

 **Mengambil foto yang sama,**

 **Hobi yang sama,**

 **Saling berbagi cerita...**

 **Tawa dan aromamu menyebarkan rasa hangat yang aneh dalam setiap desiran darahku...**

 **Bolehkah aku menganggap ini sebagai kencan? Lalu boleh aku menyimpan kenangan ini dalam ingatanku selamanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tanpa sadar aku memang berbuat seolah itu adalah kencan dan aku juga menikmati desiran aneh itu..."_

 _"-Jangan kuatir... Itu pengalaman kencanku yang pertama, jika kau menginjiknkan aku menyebutnya sebagai kencan dan sudah tentu aku juga akan menyimpan dalam ingatanku selamanya."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Kau harus memakai masker dengan benar. Jika tidak Sasuke- _senpai_ bakal risih dengan suara bersinmu yang tidak bisa berhenti." Jemari lentik Ino memperbaiki letak masker diwajah Naruto. "-Kau juga harus memakai topi sehingga panas matahari tidak merusak kulit wajahmu..." Kali ini topi rajut yang diperbaiki, "-...Lalu pakai jaketmu dan jangan pernah coba untuk melepaskannya!" Giliran jaket Naruto yang ditarik resleting-nya sampai menghimpit leher pemuda itu.-...Dan-"

"-Dan kau akan membunuh Naruto!" Potong Sai cepat dengan nada sarkastis sambil memutar bola mata jengah.

Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino yang sibuk mengurusi Naruto akhirnya memilih bangun dari kursinya, menuju kearah Naruto lalu dengan satu hentakan membuka resleting jaket itu.

"-Ino-ku sayang..." Lanjut Sai dengan nada lebih lembut setelah berhasil melepas jaket tebal Naruto. "Kau harus melepas jeket tebal berbulu ini... _Kamisamaaa!_ ini musim semi bukan musim dingin. Jaket tipis saja sudah cukup..."

Mendengar protes Sai, Ino memayunkan bibir, "Tapi aku hanya ingin Naruto pulang dengan keadaan baik..."

"Ino..." Sai menghembuskan nafasnya, "Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan yang baik dan buruk, sudah tentu dia juga bisa menjaga keadaanya sendiri." Bibir Sai menyungging senyuman aneh andalannya dan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja merasakan bulu badannya mulai meremang. Biasanya Sai akan berkata aneh setelah senyuman aneh itu menghilang.

"-Lagian, bukankah ada Sasuke yang menjaganya?" Lanjut Sai sambil mencubit pipi Ino dengan gemas membuat pipi itu tertarik keluar.

Benarkan? Ucapan Sai aneh? Sama aneh dengan senyuman itu! Naruto mendengus.

Tangan Sai yang masih mencubit pipi Ino dengan gemas dipukul kasar oleh gadis berambut pirang itu, tapi secepat kilat Ino juga memberikan senyuman manis nan aneh. "Aku lupa! Seharusnya tidak perlu begitu kuatir kalau ada Sasuke- _senpai,_ Naruto pasti dijaga sepenuh hati... Aiiihhhh~ Seperti mimpi saja akhirnya Sasuke- _senpai_ berani mengajak Naruto kita kencan!" Ino memekik tertahan, Sai terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Kami tidak kencan!" Bantah Naruto keras. "-Itu hanya menggambil foto untuk kegiatan klub saja! Dan kalian berdua, hentikan senyuman aneh diwajah kalian sekarang juga!" Teriak Naruto dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Kau boleh bilang begitu, Naru- _koi_. Tapi rona merah dipipimu berkata lain~" Ino malah semakin menggoda Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto... Kau dan Sasuke memang akan berkencan." Tambah Sai dengan alis naik turun, ikut menggoda Naruto.

"Kami tidak!" Naruto semakin membantah, tapi pipinya berkhianat dengan rasa panas yang mulai menyebar dan sialnya, semakin Naruto membantah, alis Sai dan Ino semakin naik turun untuk menggoda habis-habisan.

"Aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama bersama kalian..." Naruto mendengus kasar. "Dasar pasangan aneh. Terserah kalian sajalah!" Naruto memang terdengar ketus, tapi kemudian terkekeh, lucu dengan pasangan aneh yang tengah ber- _high five_ ria sambil tertawa bahagia karena jawaban pasrahnya itu.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda berusia menjelang dua puluh satu tahun menatap beberapa anggota klub baru yang terlihat sibuk berbincang. Mungkin berbincang mengenai kegiatan klub atau merek kamera, terlihat dari cara menunjuk atau mengangguk ketika salah satu dari mereka terlihat menjelaskan kamera yang tergantung bebas dileher. Mereka terlihat lebih seperti memamerkan siapa yang memiliki kamera termahal bukan seperti tertarik tentang dunia fotogarafi. Tidak begitu terlihat kilatan _excited_ dimata mereka.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus. Punya kamera mahal boleh saja, tapi kamera mahal tidak menentukan jika pemilik kamera tersebut adalah fotografer yang bagus.

Mereka tidak seperti pemuda bersurai pirang yang dari kilatan mata dan _gesture_ tubuh saja Sasuke tahu ada rasa mengagumi dan rasa tertarik yang sangat akan dunia fotografi. Lalu ada rasa keinginan untuk belajar yang besar dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke yakin dapat mengasah jiwa fotografernya dan orang itu sudah jelas.

Naruto...

Uzumaki Naruto...

Pemuda yang sudah hampir lima belas menit Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut lapangan depan klub fotografi untuk mendapatkan sosoknya, tapi belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadiran.

Hari ini kegiatan klub pertama bagi anggota baru yaitu memotret tempat yang dipilih dalam kota, mengasah kemampuan mengambil _angle_ dan menentukan komposisi dalam mengambil sebuah foto untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan anggota baru oleh beberapa anggota klub senior.

Sasuke salah satu mentornya.

"Sasuke!"

Suara yang memanggilnya sedikit membuat Sasuke tersentak. Kepala berambut hitam mencoloknya teralih menuju suara dan mendapati Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan pandangan heran dari beberapa orang disekitar mereka, karena panggilan Naruto yang terdengar lebih akrab, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Prinsipnya selama pandangan mereka itu tidak menganggu batas kenyamanannya, ia tidak akan ambil pusing.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membawa langkah untuk mempersempit jarak mereka. Terlihat, Naruto menggunakan _hoodie_ abu-abu cukup kebesaran untuk tubuhnya, masker menutup mulut dan hidung, tas belakang dan sebuah tas kamera tergantung dilehernya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya sedikit terengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya, indikasi habis berlari dan kelelahan.

"Tujuh menit lagi dan kau terlambat..." Jawab Sasuke sedikit melirik jam tangannya.

"Itu artinya aku tidak terlambat." Naruto menyeringgai lalu mengancungkan dua jari membentuk tanda _peace_. "-Aku bisa saja datang lebih awal..." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir _plum_ yang tersembunyi dibalik masker. "Tapi, gara-gara Ino dan Sai- _senpai_ , aku hampir saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub yang berharga ini!"

"Ino dan... Sai?..." Sasuke sempat menjeda ucapannya sebelum menyebut nama Sai, sedikit ragu dengan pendengarannya. Kalau alasan Ino yang membuat Naruto terlambat, Sasuke bisa mengerti, karena Ino tipikal sahabat yang akan lebih sibuk mengurusi sahabatnya, tapi jika Sai?

Apa hubungannya Sai sampai ikut menyibukkan diri? Hubungannya hanya cukup dengan Ino tidak perlu sampai mengurusi Naruto segala, bukan? Sama hal dengan Sai yang merupakan sepupunya dan pacar Ino, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mau merepotkan diri untuk mengurus Ino, lalu kenapa Sai harus repot untuk mengurusi Naruto?

 _Sebenarnya sudah sedekat apa Sai dan Naruto?_

"Iya Ino dan Sai- _senpai_..."Jawab Naruto seolah meyakini Sasuke kalau tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan pendengarannya.

"Memang salah jika aku yang mengurusi Naruto?" Tanya Sai dengan Nada bosan bersama Ino yang mengapit lengan kanannya ketika akhirnya mereka juga sudah berada di samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke sedikit bertaut dengan kehadiran Sai dan Ino, sedang Naruto memutar mata jengah.

"Lihat? Mereka bahkan menguntit setelah habis-habisan mendandaniku..." Dengusnya kesal.

"Kami tidak menguntitmu, _koi_... Ingat? Kita semobil waktu kesini..." Koreksi Ino tidak terima dibilang penguntit. "-Dan aku tidak mendandanimu, aku cuma memilih pakaian yang cocok dan nyaman untuk acara kencan kau dan Uchiha- _senpai_. Sudah seharusnya ada yang spesial dikencan pertama kalian. Bukannya begitu, sayang?" Tatapan Ino beralih pada Sai sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sai mengangguk membenarkan sambil menepuk pelan tangan yang masih setia merangkul lengannya. Meski ia berlaku seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ino sempat meneliti perubahan ekspresi seperti apa diwajah Sasuke ketika ia dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata kencan.

Nihil...

Tidak terjadi perubahan apapun!

"Ino!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Bukan bermaksud membentak hanya saja Naruto malu dengan kata 'kencan kalian' yang diucapkan Ino secara frontal di depan Sasuke. "-Kan sudah kubilang ini kegiatan klub, bukan seperti kau pikirkan... Katakan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan Ino, Sai _-senpai_..." Tatapan Naruto berubah memohon saat menatap Sai.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun perkataan Ino selama menurut pandanganku itu baik, dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya menyebut kau dan..." Sai menjeda ucapannya untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. "-Sasuke sedang berkencan... Satu-satunya kesalahan Ino hanyalah hampir membunuhmu dengan pakaian berlapis dan jaket tebal padahal ini bukan musim dingin..."

"Saiiiiii!"

Seharusnya itu teriakan protes Naruto, tapi nyatanya itu suara Ino yang menggelegar. Sedang Naruto mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka, tidak percaya dengan Sai yang benar-benar serius menganggapnya akan berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"-Kalau mau membelaku, jangan setengah-setangah begitu!" Lanjut Ino sambil melepas rangkulan Sai dengan kasar. "-Itu kan demi kesehatan Naruto, _senpai_ sendiri tahu kalau Naruto itu alergi serbuk bunga. _Senpai_ ini benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan!" Ino mendengus kasar saat melihat cenggiran diwajah Sai semakin melebar. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Uchiha _-senpai_..." Kali ini Suara Ino diperlembut. "Tolong jaga Naruto-ku, ya? Pastikan dia tidak terkena serbuk bunga bahkan sesedikit apapun,-"

"Ino..." Naruto memperingati Ino sedikit tidak enak jika banyak bicaranya Ino justru membuat Sasuke kurang nyaman.

"-Terus pastikan dia tidak kehausan dan kepanasan... Jangan beri dia makanan instan atau minuman beralkohol,-"

"Ini acara klub fotografi bukan makan-makan. Bagaimana mungkin ada alkohol disana, Ino- _chin_?" Naruto memperingati sekali lagi, tapi lebih menyerupai gumaman.

"Yang terpenting pastikan dia tidak kecapaian. Naruto itu-..."

"Yamanaka Ino!" Kali Naruto mempertegas peringatannya. Suaranya sedikit dikeraskan. "-Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu... Aku bukan bayi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, _koi_..." Nada Naruto kembali melembut ketika menyadari nada tegas sebelumnya.

Bibir Ino mencibir, "Aku kan kuatir... Habisnya selama ini kalau kemana-mana selalu bersamaku... Wajar saja memberitahu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh aku pada Uchiha- _senpai,_ supaya dia bisa menjagamu sebaik aku menjagamu."

"Tanpa dimintapun aku sudah berniat untuk menjaga Naruto, Yamanaka- _san_." Sela Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Lagi pula, aku bisa menjaganya lebih baik darimu."

 _Duo_ pirang, Naruto dan Ino mengangga dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Oh... Hei... Hei... Hei... Bicara yang sopan terhadap kekasihku ya, Uchiha..." Ucap Sai ketika merasa perkataan Sasuke terkesan ketus dan tidak sopan pada Ino.

"Kau juga Uchiha, Sai..." Sasuke sedikit mendengus. "Darah kita sama kentalnya, bisa saja suatu saat nanti kau juga berbicara tidak sopan pada kekasihku..." Tanpa sadar sudut mata Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. "…-Aku hanya membalas apa yang akan terjadi diwaktu yang akan datang." Lanjutnya ringan sebelum kembali menatap Sai datar.

Kali ini Sai mendengus kasar dengan prediksi tidak masuk akalnya Sasuke dan itu membentuk seringgai tipis disudut bibir Sasuke.

"-Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Naruto." Ajak Sasuke dengan suara perlahan, berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aaa ya, Sasuke... Aku berangkat dulu Ino- _chin_..." Tertawa gugup, Naruto memilih untuk mencubit pelan pipi Ino yang juga belum tersadar pasca mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lalu pandangan mata Naruto beralih pada Sai. "-Tolong jaga Ino selama aku pergi ya, _senpai_..." Naruto sedikit membungkuk, kemudian melambaikan tangan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk bus.

"Hey... Tolong katakan tadi Sasuke bilang kekasihku sambil melirik kearah Naruto..." Ino bersuara dengan nada dan tatapan tak percaya pada bus klub _fotografi_ yang mulai melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia memang bilang seperti itu Ino-ku... Apa ada gangguan pada pendengaranmu?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan usilnya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku!" Volume suara Ino mendadak naik. "Aku sedang marah padamu, _senpai_!" Tangannya terlipat didada, menunjukan _gesture_ tubuh merajuk.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Sai sok polos masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Tsk! _Senpai_ sudah dua kali mengatakan aku tuli secara tidak langsung." Kali ini wajah mulusnya yang dipalingkan enggan untuk menatap Sai. "-Lalu apa-apaan membelaku dengan setengah-setangah tadi?! Kalau mau membela yang bela, jika setengah-setengah lebih baik tidak usah saja!" Lanjut Ino dengan mulut berkomat-kamit dibuat-buat.

"Manisnya~" Sai memekik tertahan lalu berputar agar bisa menatap Ino. Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan, tapi terlebih dahulu wajahnya ditahan oleh salah satu tangan Sai.

"Ayolah, _koi..._ Aku hanya bercanda tadi, tidak perlu sampai marah dan bersikap imut seperti ini." Sai menyodorkan setangkai bunga pada Ino dengan tangan lainnya. "-Satu hal lagi jangan pernah berpaling dariku, okey?"

Ino mati-matian mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak tersenyum saat mendengar kata ' _Jangan pernah berpaling dariku'_ dan menahan rona karena setangkai bunga pemberian Sai.

"Dari mana _senpai_ mendapatkan bunga ini?!" Tanya Ino masih dengan mempertahankan nada ketus. Sebagian dirinya penasaran juga asal bunga tersebut. Seingatnya Sai tidak sedang memegang atau membawa bunga sedari tadi.

"Dari mana lagi kalau bukan taman kampus?" Jawab Sai ringan tanpa ekspresi bersalah.

Ino mendengus, tapi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Sudah bunga yang mungkin saja liar, mencuri dari taman kampus pula! Dasar tidak modal. Padahal untuk kekasihnya sendiri." Ino mengetuk pelan kepala Sai dengan kelopak bunga itu.

Sai mengelus bekas pukulan Ino. "Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi, Ino-ku?" Tanya Sai dengan senyuman lebar dan merapatkan diri dengan Ino.

"Siapa bilang?" Ino kembali mendengus, "Aku masih setengah marah loh, ya?"

Sai kembali tertawa kecil sambil merangkul Ino dengan sebelah tangan.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi yang ditentukan, Naruto tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Pemuda itu lebih asyik memandangi pemandangan kota dengan aktifitas penduduk dari balik kaca bus. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak memiliki niat mengajak Naruto berbicara, ia hanya memperhatikan mata biru yang sesekali berbinar itu dari pantulan kaca. Bahkan saking menikmati pemandangan kota, Naruto tidak mendengar arahan dari senior tentang kegiatan yang disusun dalam agenda.

Sebenarnya para senior memiliki tempat duduk di depan bus dan terpisah dari barisan duduk junior anggota klub. Tapi, mengingat Sasuke juga tidak begitu dekat dengan teman seangkatannya, jadi Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di samping Naruto, dibarisan kedua dari belakang bus. Bisa dibilang ia memegang perkataannya sendiri pada Ino, namun dalam hatinya ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dengan Naruto yang membuatnya nyaman dan Mereka berdua terus terdiam sampai ditempat yang dituju.

Begitu sampai, Naruto menatap takjub saat turun dari bus. Tempat untuk melaksanakan kegiatan fotografi berjarak beberapa kilometer dari universitas mereka. Sebuah taman kota yang tidak begitu besar, tapi terlihat ramai pengunjung dari berbagai usia karena sedang _weekend_. Naruto lalu berlari kecil mendahului Sasuke dengan mata semakin berbinar sehingga sedikit membuat kerutan tipis dikening putih pucat Sasuke.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Bukan bermaksud menyindir, hanya saja Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran karena meski sebagian wajah tertutup masker, tapi dari mata yang menyipit akibat senyuman dan langkah terlampau lebar, menandakan kalau Naruto begitu gembira bisa mengunjungi taman ini.

Naruto yang sedang berhenti, menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke. Mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil sambil menggosok tengkuk.

"Ah! Apa aku terlihat begitu _excited_?" Tanyanya kembali dengan nada kekekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku sudah pernah kesini, kok..." Tawa renyah itu kembali terdengar. "Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berkunjung. Mungkin sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Sebenarnya-..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakan se-inci pun dari tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Seolah kedekatan tubuh bukan sesuatu hal yang asing bagi seorang introvert. Kedekatan itu lebih seperti magnet berlawanan kutub yang menarik semakin kuat untuk saling mendekat. Bahkan Sasuke tanpa sadar sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya secara menyamping untuk mempermudah Naruto berbisik ditelinganya.

"-Aku bukan tipe yang suka keluar rumah. Jadi, sekali keluar seperti ini. Aku akan lebih gembira dibanding anak TK." Lanjut Naruto berbisik dan kembali tertawa diujung kalimatnya.

Sasuke refleks menjauhkan kepala untuk memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Bukankah tipe yang suka tertawa dan gampang akrab dengan orang lain itu karena sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah bersama teman-temannya?

"...Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut sambil mengerucutkan bibir karena ekspresi Sasuke. "-Aku memang jarang keluar rumah... Keluar pun hanya sekedar menemani Ino berbelanja. Apakah aku terlihat seperti remaja yang sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah?" Tanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan perlahan dari Sasuke. "Berarti aku memang tidak bisa ditebak, bahkan olehmu, bukan?" Lanjut Naruto sambil membusungkan dada seolah jarang keluar rumah adalah sesuatu yang bisa disombongkan.

"Ya, kau memang sulit ditebak, Naruto..." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman lucu diwajahnya akibat tingkah Naruto. Tapi, senyuman itu tidak bertahan cukup lama karena iris malamnya menangkap Naruto berdiri tanpa bergerak, seolah terpaku ditempat. "...-Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian, mulai risih dengan Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil menatap lekat tepat diwajahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu dan Sasuke menyadarinya. "Ah itu..." Tenguknya digosok, pertanda gugup. "...-Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu tersenyum selebar ini, dan apa pernah aku katakan sebelumnya kau terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum? Aku menyukainya..." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan barisan giginya.

Tapi, beberapa detik setelah pujian itu terlontar, mereka berdua terjebak keheningan sambil melempar tatapan tak percaya.

Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan Naruto yang memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Lebih karena tidak percaya saat tersadar dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan sendiri.

Memuji dan dengan ringannya mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sasuke saat tersenyum.

"Umm... Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke dengan gumaman, berusaha mencairkan keheningan. "-Bukankah satu senior mengawasi dua orang anggota baru klub? Siapa patnerku dan siapa senior yang mengawasi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok tengkuk. Sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang mengawasimu? Hitunglah jumlah senior." Sasuke berucap tenang, tapi melihat tatapan bingung Naruto, ia melanjutkan lagi. "-Anggota baru berjumlah tiga puluh orang. Jumlah senior lima belas orang. Artinya satu senior mengawasi dua orang junior."

"Tapi, dimana partner dan senior pembimbingku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah.

"Partnermu tidak ada... Tapi,-" Sasuke masih mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Kepala Naruto dimiringkan tidak mengerti.

"-Ada satu orang senior yang mengawasi tiga junior dan satu orang senior mengawasi satu anggota baru.-" Sasuke dapat melihat wajah tegang dan kebingungan dibalik masker itu. Nafas ditahan terlihat dari dada yang tidak bergerak naik turun, menunjukkan jika Naruto sedang menunggu dirinya untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sasuke yakin Naruto masih belum menangkap maksud dari ucapannya, ada kerutan tipis dikening pemuda bermata biru itu.

"-Naruto... Aku patner sekaligus senior yang membimbingmu dan cuma kita berdua. Tidak ada yang akan bergabung lagi." Ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi yang tidak banyak berubah.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto terkejut sebab pembimbingnya dan partnernya adalah dirinya dalam menjalani tugas ini.

Iris biru berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya membungkuk sopan. "Mohon kerja-samanya, Sasuke..." Tangan kanannya menggosok tengkuk sekali lagi. Sasuke semakin yakin menggosok tengkuk adalah kebiasaan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa gugup, tapi Sasuke cukup lega karena Naruto tidak bertanya mengenai keganjilan ini.

Kenapa Sasuke yang membimbingnya?

Dan...

Kenapa hanya Naruto dan dirinya dalam satu tim?

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk merahasiakan keganjilan ini.

Naruto kembali mengalunkan suara tawa halus. "Jadi seperti itu? Pantas sedari tadi tidak ada yang datang bergabung." Buru-buru Naruto membuka tas kamera, namun tangannya berhenti sebelum mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tas.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Mata biru itu mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke sendu, "Aku hanya punya kamera biasa. Tidak semahal punya anggota lain. Aku kuatir hasilnya tidak sebagus hasil mereka."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus di depan Naruto. "Punya kamera mahal bukan berarti bisa mengambil hasil foto yang bagus... Seseorang dianggap berbakat ketika bisa menghasilkan karya yang bagus bahkan hanya dengan kamera ponsel. Kau pikir karena apa aku memilihmu untuk menjadi anggota klub, huh?"

Ada keheningan sekali lagi setelah perkataan panjang Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto meragukan pemikirannya yang seakan menangkap maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem untuk tidak terdengar kikuk. "Aku yang melihat berkasmu lalu mendiskusikan dengan senior lain dan memutuskan agar menjadikanmu anggota." Ia menyisir surai hitamnya kebelakang lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. "-Kau punya potensi. Bahkan dengan kamera keluaran pertama sekalipun, Naruto." Sasuke menambahkan.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit kuatir akan reaksi Naruto. Mungkin saja Naruto berpikir karena mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya atau karena ia adalah sepupu Sai yang juga merupakan pacar sepupu Naruto sendiri dan itu menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk memilihnya lalu Naruto menjadi tersinggung. Tapi, yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Naruto punya bakat, dan Sasuke menyadari dengan sekali lihat bahwa foto yang terdapat dalam berkas Naruto adalah foto dari kamera ponsel. Memang tidak sejernih foto dari kamera berkualitas. Tapi, cara pengambilan sudut kamera itulah yang membuat hasil foto Naruto terlihat indah.

"...Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat tangan bebas satunya digenggam oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Meski tangan itu tidak begitu hangat, tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa hangat menyebar dalam aliran darahnya akibat genggaman itu.

"-Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa ini sangat berarti untukku." Senyuman diwajah Naruto melebar.

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa hangat. Kali ini karena senyuman menawan itu. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dalam dirinya ketika menyadari kalau perkataannya bisa mengusir tatapan senduh dan mengantinya dengan senyuman lebar diwajah Naruto.

"...Nah Sasuke... Aku harus mulai memotret dari mana?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan kamera.

Pandangan Sasuke menatap segala arah untuk mementukan objek apa yang akan dipotret. Ada kolam dan sungai buatan, ada pohon-pohon bersemi yang mulai berbunga disepanjang sisiran sungai dan pengunjung yang menikmati musim semi.

"Apapun yang kau suka. Semua hal yang jauh dari pohon bersemi. Jangan sampai serbuk bunga menganggumu." Kata Sasuke disambut senyuman lima jari yang menyebabkan mata Naruto menyipit manis.

Tangan Naruto mulai mengangkat kamera, mata kiri ditutup, mata kanan berada pada _viewfinder_ *. Mulai mencari objek untuk dibidik. Lengan _hoodie_ -nya yang kepanjangan tidak Naruto pedulikan meski agak menganggu saat ingin membidik.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya keheranan ketika wajah Sasuke terperangkap dalam area bidikannya. Sasuke berdiri menghalangi objek yang ingin difoto. "-...Ada apa?" Kini nada suara Naruto terdengar penasaran, kamera sudah diturunkan sampai dagunya.

Sasuke tidak bicara, tapi memilih meraih tangan Naruto untuk lebih menurunkan kamera itu semakin kebawah, melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada kamera sehingga benda itu menggantung bebas.

Naruto masih terdiam sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi, ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kanannya dan mulai menggulung lengan _hoodie_ yang menganggu semakin ke atas lengan, Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajah. Hal yang sama juga Sasuke lakukan dilengan kirinya yaitu menggulung lengan _hoodie_ sehingga tidak mengganggu lagi saat Naruto membidik.

"... _Arigatou_..." Ujar Naruto pelan ketika Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu berdiri disamping Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "Jangan sampai ada hal sekecil apapun yang mengganggu konsentrasimu saat memotret."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengangguk. Ia kembali membidik objek targetnya dan segera menunjukkan hasil pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan kamera agar Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas hasil itu.

Mata Sasuke meneliti tiap bagian foto dalam layar LCD dengan cermat bahkan sampai membuat Naruto merasa gugup.

"Jelek. Sedikit kabur." Komentar Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut, "Sudah kubilangkan ini akibat kameraku yang ketinggalan zaman, bukan? Makanya hasilnya kabur." Meski Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk berkata tajam, tapi ia tetap merasa kesal.

Desahan pelan terdengar, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Kameramu sudah berkualitas DSLR..." Perlahan Sasuke mengambil kamera digital bukan kamera DSLR dalam tas punggungnya. "-Kau mengambil foto _extra long shoot*_ dan objek bidikmu bergerak. Ada sedikit _blur_ disana akibat _timing_ -mu yang kurang tepat atau mungkin akibat tanganmu sedikit bergetar." Kamera Sasuke sudah dipegang, tangan pucat itu mulai menekan tombol disekitar layar lalu membidik objek yang sama dengan objek pilihan Naruto.

Butuh hampir dua menit sampai bunyi _shutter_ terdengar lalu giliran Sasuke yang menyodorkan kameranya dan membuat Naruto mencondongkan tubuh agar bisa melihat dengan jelas hasil bidikan itu.

"Uwaaaaa _sugooiiii!"_ Seruan rasa kagum tak bisa Naruto tahan. "…-Padahal objek yang sama, kenapa hasilnya bisa berbeda seperti ini, Sasuke?" Sekali lagi iris biru itu berbinar cerah.

Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang. "Butuh kesabaran untuk mendapat foto yang bagus..."

Bibir Naruto sekali lagi manyun, "Jadi menurutmu aku kurang sabar, begitu?" Maksudnya memang ingin protes, tapi Naruto malah tertawa lebar setelahnya. "Okeh kalau begitu. Tolong ajarkan kesabaran ekstra dan menjadi fotografer handal, Sasuke- _sensei_!' Suaranya dibuat lebih dalam dan tubuh itu membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah... Jadilah murid yang baik, Naruto." Sambung Sasuke dengan suara sengaja dibuat lebih dewasa.

Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, keduanya tertawa. Bedanya, Naruto tertawa jenaka sambil memegang perutnya sedang Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _sensei._ Hari ini pelajaran tentang menjadi fotografer profesional dimulai dari mana?" Tanya Naruto masih melanjutkan leluconnya.

"Potretlah hal yang kau sukai. Kegiatan manusia, kan?" Tanya Sasuke seolah memastikan jika Naruto memang menyukai foto dengan latar belakang aktivitas manusia.

"-Fotolah sebanyak mungkin sampai saat makan siang. Aku akan menggomentari dan memberitahu trik untuk mendapat hasil yang bagus." Lanjut Sasuke lagi setelah Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan tadi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi menunjukan kesiapannya dengan _gesture_ seperti tentara yang memberikan hormat pada perwira-nya lalu segera berbalik dan mencari objek lain.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan tingkah Naruto.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke memang mengatakan sampai jam makan siang, tapi nyatanya ia dan Naruto keasyikan memotret dan mengobrol -Naruto yang lebih banyak berceloteh- sampai mereka melewati jadwal jam makan siang. _Snack_ siang yang dibagi oleh senior klub dibiarkan begitu saja sampai akhirnya Naruto lah yang menegur Sasuke untuk makan siang disalah satu bangku taman yang sudah kosong dan setelah makan siang, kini mereka menikmati waktu santai mereka dibawah pohon yang bersemi. Meski Naruto harus memperbaiki masker diwajahnya berulang-ulang.

"Alergimu..."Sasuke yang memulai percakapan ketika mereka berdua terjebak keheningan cukup lama dan Naruto tengah menutup matanya, kepala bersandar dikursi tidak menghadap keatas, tapi menyamping untuk menghadap kearah Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka pelan untuk menatap Sasuke. Kepalanya masih bersandar.

"Sudah sejak umur berapa?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"...Entahlah..." Naruto berujar pelan sambil memperbaiki posisi kepala dan cara duduknya sehingga posisi seluruhnya menjadi menyamping dan dapat menghadap kearah Sasuke. "…-Kata orangtuaku, sejak bayi ketika musim semi saat keluar rumah, aku akan menangis hampir seharian sampai serak, pipi memerah dan berakhir dengan demam... Itu penyakit turunan, tidak akan bisa disembuhkan..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ekspresi Naruto kembali menyenduh membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak.

"Hidupkan kameramu." Pinta Sasuke membuat Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. "-Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa fungsi tombol pada kameramu." Sasuke jelas sengaja mengalihkan kesenduan Naruto.

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke, senyum Naruto langsung sumringah. Berseri seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen kapas.

Sasuke menerima kamera Naruto agar bisa menjelaskan sesegera mungkin.

"...Eeerrr Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke baru saja ingin mulai menjelaskan tombol disekitar layar kamera.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera kearah Naruto. Mereka duduk berjauhan, Sasuke duduk disudut bangku yang satu dan Naruto duduk disudut yang lainnya. Sudah pasti Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"...Mendekatlah..." Kata Sasuke pelan, terselip nada permintaan disana.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, tapi masih tersisa ruang diantara mereka.

"Tidak perlu secanggung itu jika bersamaku..." Ada nada lucu dari suara Sasuke yang tidak disadari oleh Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang belum bergerak, Sasuke akhirnya bergerak untuk mendekat. Sasuke bergeser sedikit jauh kearah Naruto sehingga berakhir mereka duduk dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Bahu menghimpit bahu, lengan menghimpit lengan. Aroma tubuh masing-masing tercium. Sesaat tubuh mereka menegang, tapi berangsur-angsur menjadi rileks.

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Sasuke bersifat acuh dengan melihat hasil foto Naruto. Meski dengan jarak sedekat itu, diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat untuk menggeser tubuh agar sedikit menjauh.

"Kau lihat tombol ini?" Tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"-Ini tombol _face detection_ fungsinya untuk mengenali wajah objek. Lihat, ada simbol _smile_ -nya. Simbol ini secara otomatis mendeteksi dan mengambil gambar senyuman." Jemari pucat itu beralih pada tombol lainnya. "-...Yang ini tombol _makro mode_ atau _infinity focusing_ fungsinya mengatur fokus jarak. Lalu ini tombol _exposure*_ fungsinya-..."

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, bukannya dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu. Tapi, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu tahu fungsi fitur kamera itu. Ayolah! Naruto sudah banyak membaca majalah fotografi, tentu saja fungsi dan fitur kamera tidak sedikit yang sudah dihafalnya. Naruto hanya ingin menikmati, bagaimana suara Sasuke yang tenang mengalun indah. Bagaimana wajah tak banyak ekspresi itu terlihat serius dan bersemangat diwaktu yang sama.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke ketika sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah menjelaskan dan Naruto masih terdiam menatapnya.

"A...Ah, ya?" Jawab Naruto gugup karena tertangkap basah menatap Sasuke. Tengguknya digosok perlahan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Tidak! Ah... Maksudku aku mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu, Sasuke..." Naruto tertawa kecil mencoba menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, "Kalau begitu ulangi apa yang aku jelaskan!"

Tawa Naruto meledak dan itu membuat alis Sasuke semakin mengernyit. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke yang ku kenal, ya? Selalu terlihat serius dan kata-katanya kadang terdengar ketus." Jelas Naruto lagi. "-Oke baiklah aku akan menjelaskan ulang dan membuktikan kalau aku memang mendengarkanmu..." Kamera masih berada ditangan Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak mengambil kamera itu, ia malah mengeser kepalanya sehingga rambut pirangnya tepat berada dibawah dagu Sasuke.

Aroma parfum dan shampo Naruto yang awalnya tercium samar semakin tercium jelas. Sasuke sontak menutup matanya dan menghirup tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

Aroma yang belakangan ini membuatnya candu.

Penjelasan Naruto sudah tidak didengarnya. Semua indranya serasa gagal berfungsi, satu-satunya indra yang berfungsi adalah penciuman.

Sasuke tengah menikmati harumnya Naruto.

"...Wangi..." Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan. Merasa jika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

Menyadari ucapannya, Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang lebih jelas dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Pipi bergaris kumis kucing halus jika dilihat dengan jarak dekat. Mata biru teduh yang lebih indah dari warna langit, rambut pirang cepak tapi terawat dan kulit tan yang melengkapi semua perpaduan itu.

Ditatap seintens itu, membuat Naruto kembali gugup, "Ada yang salah dari penjelasanku? Atau ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Naruto berusaha agar tidak terdengar getaran gugup dalam suaranya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya wangi _pohon_ sedikit mengangguku." Jelas Sasuke kemudian setelah tersadar karena pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menyisir surai hitamnya kebelakang. "-… _Pohon_ unik yang wanginya membuatku candu belakangan ini." Lanjutnya tetap bersuara tenang.

"...Ah wangi pohon yang bersemi, ya?" Bukan pertanyaan lebih pada mengulangi ucapan Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyadari ada penekanan berbeda pada kata _pohon_ yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"...-Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghirup serbuk bunga, jadi aromanya tidak bisa kucium..." Cengir Naruto.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa mencium aromanya. Pohon tidak akan bisa mencium aroma dan menyadari daya tariknya sendiri. Hanya orang lain yang bisa merasakannya dan orang yang dimaksud disini adalah aku..."

Naruto terdiam, tapi tidak cukup lama sampai ia tertawa lebar. "Aku merasa tersindir dibagian _kau tidak bisa mencium aromanya_... Apa karena alergiku ini, ya?" Naruto masih tertawa, tapi sudah tidak begitu lebar lagi. "...-Ternyata selain fotografer yang hebat, kau bisa puitis juga ya, Sasuke. Kau menyukai aroma dan daya tarik pohon itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan pelan Sasuke.

"- _Jyaaa_! Sudah kuputuskan, jika kau suka, aku juga suka meski aku tidak mencium atau menyadari daya tarik pohon saat musim semi selain bunganya yang indah." Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam. "Mulai sekarang aku ingin merasa apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku suka!" Senyum tulus Naruto mengembang.

Giliran Sasuke yang terdiam, tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto.

"...Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke pelan saat tersadar.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Jawab Naruto masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"...Kau sudah mengatakan suka sebanyak dua kali hari ini. Jangan katakan suka dengan gampang. Orang lain bisa salah mengartikannya." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh kening Naruto dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"-Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita melanjutkan kegiatan lagi." Sasuke berujar pelan lalu segera bangkit berdiri saat menyadari perbuatannya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung sedikit bungkuk itu menjauh.

Rona merah menjalar dipipi tan Naruto tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke yang menatap dua jemari bekas menyentuh kening Naruto. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, tidak menyangka dengan tindakan sendiri.

Perlahan jemari Naruto menyentuh kening tempat yang disentuh Sasuke tadi. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. "Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto bersemangat setelah menyentuh keningnya sediri. "-Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya lagi lalu berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"-Aku jadi ingin mencium bunga musim semi..." Kata Naruto ketika berhasil menyamakan langkah mereka. Tanpa peringatan, Naruto menarik maskernya turun sampai dagu dan baru dua kali menghirup, ia mulai bersin diselingi batuk yang hebat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sasuke. "-Jangan melakukan hal yang menyakitimu!" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dalam saku celananya, melipat menjadi dua bagian dan menutup rapat mulut dan hidung Naruto.

"-Ikut aku masuk bus. Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang menjelaskan pada yang lain." Lanjut Sasuke setengah gusar.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto. Sasuke kehilangan ketenangannya. Naruto ingin berkata _aku tidak apa-apa,_ tapi tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan gatal disaat bersamaan. Belum lagi suara bersin dan batuknya yang menggundang tatapan keheranan dari orang-orang disekitar. Naruto menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan Ino sebelum berangkat tadi.

 _Apa Sasuke akan merasa risih seperti kata Ino?_

"Ayo kita ke bus..." Ucap Sasuke lebih halus setelah menyadari nada sebelumnya dan wajah Naruto yang semakin memucat.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke masih dengan terbatuk sampai ke dalam bus.

Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya membopong Naruto kedalam bus sampai duduk kembali dikursi mereka sebelumnya, sedang Sasuke bergegas menutup semua pintu dan jendela bus kecuali jendela depan dekat supir, agar mencegah banyak serbuk bunga yang masuk, tapi tetap ada pertukaran udara melalui jendela itu.

"Ini tidak hangat, tapi minumlah agar batukmu mereda." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan botol minuman miliknya yang masih penuh kearah Naruto setelah ia sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto langsung menegak sampai setengah. Namun, setelah meminum setengah botol air yang berisi 600 mililiter pun batuk dan bersinnya belum mereda. Dari samping Naruto, Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda yang masih terbatuk itu memukul pelan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merogoh isi tas ransel dan mengeluarkan beberapa kapsul dan tablet obat lalu membuka secara terburu-buru sampai salah satu obat terpental jatuh.

Baru saja Naruto ingin menunduk untuk meraih obat itu, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Biar aku yang mengambilnya... Minumlah dahulu obat yang sudah terbuka." Kata Sasuke lalu menunduk untuk mengambil obat itu. Ketika Sasuke berhasil meraih obat itu, Naruto sudah selesai meminum obat lain lalu dengan gerakan pelan mengambil obat ditelapak tangan Sasuke dan meminumnya.

Mereka berdua hening. Tidak sepenuhnya hening karena Naruto masih terbatuk. Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit sampai batuknya perlahan mereda.

"Kalau seperti ini aku memang harus minum obat, baru alergi ini mereda." Keluh Naruto dengan suara parau dan serak saat merasa ia sudah bisa berbicara. "-Aku selalu membawa semakin banyak obat saat musim semi." Tambahnya lagi, masih berusaha untuk berbicara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya secara lemah dikursi bus. Seolah-olah batuk dan bersin itu menyerap habis seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku mengerti dan jangan bicara lagi." Sasuke juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam merasa kalau dari nada suara itu, Sasuke mulai risih karena alergi-nya yang mengganggu. "Apa kau risih dengan penyakit ini?" Tanya Naruto semakin parau, bahkan suaranya sempat menghilang diujung kalimat.

Mendengar itu, kepala Sasuke terangkat untuk menatap Naruto. "Apapun tentangmu, aku tidak pernah merasa risih. Berhentilah berpikir dan berbicara hal aneh. Istirahatlah." Ujar Sasuke lembut berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke…" Naruto masih berusaha bersuara, tapi malah terdengar seperti bisikan yang sulit untuk didengar.

Perlahan Naruto meraih kain baju dibagian siku Sasuke dan memegangnya, tapi Sasuke menarik lengannya cukup keras sehingga pegangan itu terlepas membuat wajah Naruto tidak bisa menahan ekspresi senduh.

 _Sasuke benar-benar risih..._ Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Iris mata itu meredup, Naruto menutup mata karena rasa sedih yang entah muncul darimana, dan sebagian karena efek obat mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi, ternyata Sasuke menarik lengannya bukan untuk melepaskan pegangan Naruto. Sasuke menarik agar tangan Naruto bergulir jatuh sampai telapak tangan Sasuke sehingga ia bisa meraih jemari Naruto dan menggengamnya.

Rasa hangat kembali menyebar saat kedua tangan berbeda warna itu saling bertaut. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk melepas tautan itu. Lalu diantara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis akibat dari rasa kantuk yang menyerang hebat, sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku kuatir, Naruto..."

 _Ini mimpi kah?_

Naruto benar-benar terlelap kemudian.

.

.

.

Parfume

is the key

to our memories

-Kate Lord Brown-

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake :**_

Bunyi dokumen membentur meja membuat Konan yang tengah membaca dokumen lain dengan serius mendongkakkan kepala untuk menatap pelaku yang meletakkan dokumen secara tidak sopan itu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran lalu segera meraih dokumen itu dan mulai membaca.

Kursi di depan Konan ditarik oleh Sasuke agar bisa diduduki. "Aku ingin mengikuti kegiatan klub minggu depan." Katanya sambil melipat tangan didada.

Alis Konan mengernyit saat membaca, "Kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Konan lagi dengan nada sangsi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen itu. "-Biasanya memohon seperti apapun, kau selalu menolak." Gadis berambut keunguan itu membalik halaman dokumen yang dibacanya.

"Sesekali mengikuti kegiatan bukan hal yang aneh dari pada tidak pernah." Jawab Sasuke ringan, "-Aku ingin pemuda yang sedang _senpai_ baca biodatanya itu dibimbing oleh aku!" Nada itu bukan permintaan, tapi lebih terdengar seperti kata perintah.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" Gumam Konan lalu menatap Sasuke setelah selesai membaca, "-Dia orang yang sama dengan yang kau rekomendasi untuk masuk klub, bukan?" Sekali lagi nada Konan terdengar penasaran.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke memilih mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang menolak permintaanmu?" Tanya Konan sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menolak, ketua." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sangat yakin.

"Benarkah?" Konan terkekeh lalu menyandarkan diri disandaran kursi. Tangannya pun ikut terlipat didada. "-Apa imbalanku jika aku mengijinkan?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah jelas aku akan memenuhi satu permintaan untuk memotret objek pilihanmu atau mungkin sedikit memberi tips bagi anggota lain?" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

Mendengar itu, Konan tertawa kecil, "Benar-benar Sasuke yang selalu _to the point_ dan membanggakan kemampuan fotografinya." Tangan Konan berpindah dari dada dan bertumpu di bawah dagunya. "-Baiklah... Jadi, selain Naruto siapa lagi yang ingin kau bimbing?"

Manik hitam Sasuke menatap Konan datar, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin membimbing Naruto saja sebelumnya, _senpai_? Aku yakin _senpai_ masih cukup muda untuk menjadi tuli."

Tawa lepas Konan memenuhi ruangan ketua klub. "Tidak sopan seperti biasanya ya, Sasuke?" Tawa itu perlahan menghilang diganti tatapan tajam. "- _Deal_! Aku tidak segan-segan menagih janjimu, Sasuke..."

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku..." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, membungkukkan badannya lalu segera melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Konan ketika Sasuke meraih gagang pintu ruangan sehingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik untuk menatap Konan.

"-Apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda Uzumaki ini?" Tanya Konan dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Bukan urusan anda, ketua." Sasuke segera membuka pintu ruangan dan meninggalkan Konan yang menyeringai karena jawaban itu.

"...Menarik..." Gumam Konan sambil memutar kursinya. "Kita lihat apa yang aku lakukan nanti." Seringai Konan melebar.

Ketika Sasuke keluar dari ruangan, langkahnya langsung dihadang oleh Sai yang menunggunya. "Bagaimana, berhasil?" Tanyanya sambil me;ipat tangan didada, mencoba untuk terlihat serius.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sai.

"-Biar ku tebak. Kau berhasil..." Sai menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil mengekori Sasuke. "-Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tertarik dalam artian lain pada Naruto?" Sekali lagi Sai bertanya dengan nada penasaran dan pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke beberapa saat, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melangkah lagi.

"-Sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya." Sai terkekeh pelan kemudian menyamakan langkah kaki mereka dan menepuk punggung bungkuk itu beberapa kali. Sasuke meng _-glared_ Sai tanda protes dengan tepukan itu dan disambut tawa renyah Sai.

.

.

.

 _ **End Of Omake.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

* _Viewfinder_ adalah jendela bidik yang digunakan untuk melihat objek saat memotret.

* _Extra Long Shot_ atau _Very Long Shot_ yaitu teknik pengambilan gambar mencakup area yang sangat luas dengan untuk mendapatkan objek dan kondisi disekitar objek utama ke dalam satu _frame_.

* _Exposure_ yaitu jumlah paparan cahaya yang terima oleh sensor kamera dalam pemotretan. Jika paparan cahaya yang diterima terlalu banyak atau lama maka hasil foto menjadi terlalu terang atau _over exposure_. Begitu sebaliknya, jika paparan cahaya yang diterima sensor terlalu sedikit atau cepat maka hasil foto menjadi terlalu gelap atau _under exposure._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wow, ch ini ch terpanjang yang pernah saya buat sejauh ini, 6k _ttebayo_! Terima kasih, ini semua karena _feedback_ positif dari kalian semua. Terima kasih lagi karena _review_ kalian _mood booster_ bagi saya, bahkan saya juga sampai tersenyum geje setiap kali membacanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : saphire always for onyx

A : Nanti ada _flashback_ yang bakal menceritakan tentang apa yang membuat Naru sampai bersifat seperti itu. Sabar, ya~ *wink*

Q : AkarisaRuru

A : Soal berpisahnya Shika sama Ino akan tahu kok alasannya.

Q : Akane-Rihime

A : Wuaahhhh terima kasih sudah suka fic _absurd_ dengan plot pas-pasan seperti punya saya *bow* Sebenarnya sudah punya ide dan rencana untuk fic ber- _rated_ M yang ada lemon, tapi sayang belum bisa menuangnya dalam ketikan. Mohon bersabar ya sampai saya sanggup (?)... _Arigatou~~_

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Sayang sekali saya belum merestui(?) SasuNaru untuk jadian di ch ini. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang~~ Yua minta ditimpuk.

Q : liaajahfujo

A : Kaku-nya gak bisa dirubah, udah bawaan dari lahir sifatnya Sasuke.

Q : de-chan

A : Belum berencana untuk membuat fic khusus SaIno, tapi mereka tetap akan ada disetiap ch sebagai pendukung SasuNaru.

Q : meyy-chaan

A : Iya, hanya terpikir pair SasuNaru, ItaKyuu malah tidak terpikirkan sama sekali. Gehehe. Sabar ya, masalah Naruto akan terbongkar segera.

Q : anandakray67

A : Maaf, masalah lalu dan rahasia Naruto belum bisa saya bongkar disini. Biarkan _readers_ menebak-nebak dulu Yua kejam.

Q : michhazz

A : Ayo tebak, siapa yang berhuruf _bold_ dan siapa yang berhuruf miring~~

Q : depdeph

A : Iyap, belum dikasih tahu siapa yang menulis dan siapa yang membalas saat ini ^^

Q : RARA

A : Bakat _fudanshi_ Sai sudah saya perlihatkan loh di ch 2... Ingat saat Sai menggoda Sasuke dengan bilang _"Ada yang memilih benda berhargamu~"_?

Q : Revhanaslowfujosh

A : Belum terpikirkan diide awal. Mudah2an ide bisa berkembang dan bisa sampai mereka nikah, ya.

Q : xhavierrivanea h

A : Tidak ada pihak ketiga... Eerrr... Sepertinya. Tergantung kembang biaknya (?) ide plin -plan

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : Chapter ini masih membuat girang? Saya tunggu komen saat sudah tertawa sendiri, ya~ hahaha

Q : yassir2374

A : Eh itu memang bermaksud buat humor kok... Atau itu memang tidak lucu, ya? =w=;;) Waduh, saya malah tidak berpikir kalau fic ini mengeksplor sifat Naruto. Mengalir begitu saja sewaktu mengetik.

Q : Ye'Im

A : Fic-nya dilanjutkan kok... Kalau tidak ada halangan bakalan dikerjakan sampai tamat ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks for Reviewers :**_

saphire always for onyx, Habibah794, versetta, shirota strain, k-i-d4y, AkarisaRuru, si peak, Akane-Rihime, Nikeisha Farras, liaajahfujo, witchsong, de-chan, meyy-chaan, Shiro-theo21, anandakray67, michhazz, Guest (1), depdeph, dwi. yuliani. 562, RARA, Hiori Fuyumi, Revhanaslowfujosh, xhavierrivanea h, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, yassir2374, Dan Harpa, Ye'Im & Guest (2).

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang terlewat.

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow,_ _favorite_ dan mendukung. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~

Silahkan klik kolom _review_ untuk meninggalkan jejak, ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

~06/04/2016~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Up**_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal, 20 April 2011**_

 **Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi. Seharusnya!**

 **Apa aku membuatmu kecewa?**

 **Seharusnya aku menjagamu.**

 **Ini seperti kesalahan yang tak bisa dilupakan.**

 **Maafkan aku.**

 **Tapi, aku selalu menyukai setiap detik bersamamu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk hari ini,**

 **Untuk semua yang kita bicarakan,**

 **Untuk semua yang terjadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kenapa minta maaf? Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan disini adalah aku. Maafkan aku jika sampai membuatmu merasa seperti itu.-"_

 _"-Tidak hanya menyukai, setiap detik bersamamu adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku.-"_

 _"-Tidak sayang, yang seharusnya berkata terima kasih adalah aku... Untuk apa yang kita bicarakan dan semua kehangatan yang terjadi..."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Dua hari tanpa kehadiran Naruto dikegiatan klub dan kegiatan perkuliahan membuat Sasuke sedikit uring-uringan. Belum lagi, Ino yang merupakan orang terdekat Naruto memilih menutup mulut, tidak berbicara apapun tentang keadaan Naruto. Alasan Ino sederhana,

Kecewa karena ceroboh sampai membiarkan alergi serbuk bunga Naruto kambuh.

Ino saja yang tidak tahu, bagaimana Sasuke merasa bersalah, membiarkan Naruto membuka masker wajahnya sehingga menghirup serbuk terkutuk itu. Tapi, Sasuke juga tidak bisa menyalahkan kekesalan Ino padanya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika ia menghubungi Sai untuk memberitahu Ino keadaan Naruto. Ino menjemput mereka digedung klub fotografi dengan keadaan berantakan, wajahnya pucat pasih, bahkan Ino membuka pintu ruangan secara kasar.

Awalnya nafas Ino memburu, tapi setelah Naruto menyambut Ino dengan tawa dan senyuman khasnya, Ino akhirnya mulai mereda dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ino sempat mengomeli tanpa jeda, tapi sikap Naruto yang dengan tenang berkata menenangkan meski dengan suara nyaris hilang, cukup membuat Ino menjadi benar-benar tenang. Semenjak hari itu, Ino mulai menatap Sasuke tajam seolah melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka Ino sangat posesif terhadap Naruto. Pantas saja dulu Sai dan hampir sebagian orang yang mengenal mereka berpikir jika Naruto dan Ino itu sepasang kekasih. Jika Ino begitu menyayangi Naruto seperti ini, sudah jelas Sasuke tidak boleh salah langkah saat mendekati Naruto atau berakhir ia tidak pernah bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Naruto.

Tersadar, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pemikiran tentang memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir seperti itu sedang dirinya belum bertemu dengan Naruto selama tiga hari pasca pemuda manis itu terkena alergi?

"Ayolah Ino- _koi_... Jangan merengek seperti itu, bukankah Naruto juga sudah menjelaskan kalau alerginya kambuh bukan karena kesalahan Sasuke?"

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Bersama Sai membujuk Ino yang masih tutup mulut tentang keadaan Naruto. _Well_ , lebih tepatnya hanya Sai yang membujuk Ino. Sasuke punya rencana sendiri, jika fix hari ini, dihari ketiga ketidakhadirannya Naruto tetap tidak muncul di kampus.

"Setidaknya beritahu kami keadaan Naruto..."

Sasuke tetap menatap datar kearah Sai yang masih setia membujuk Ino.

"Sudah kubilang... Naruto baik-baik saja, _senpai_..." Ino mencibir. "Dia tidak datang karena jadwal kuliahnya memang kosong."

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu kemarin... Kalau besok Naru kita tidak datang, apa lagi yang akan kau bilang nanti? Jadwal kuliahnya kosong karena dosen-dosennya mendadak sakit perut semua?" Kali ini giliran Sai yang terdengar merajuk dan itu membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah.

Percuma saja berharap mendapat info tentang Naruto dari kedua pasangan kekasih ini, toh ia yakin Ino akan tetap bungkam.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun jika kau tidak ingin, Yamanaka- _san_..." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara juga setelah berdiam cukup lama. "Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukan keadaan Naruto padaku, aku tetap akan tahu dengan caraku sendiri." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ino, Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan kedua kekasih ini. Tak peduli dengan panggilan Sai.

"Wow... Uchiha- _senpai_ sepertinya marah padaku." Ujar Ino beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ino-ku... Sasuke tidak marah... Cara dia berbicara memang seperti itu, bahkan ketika tidurpun ekspresinya terlihat marah." Sai mendengus, entah kenapa menjadi kesal sendiri dengan ekspresi selalu datarnya Sasuke.

Ino terdiam sejenak, "Tapi _senpai,_ bagaimana jika dia tahu ini hanya akal-akalan kita dan benar-benar menjadi marah?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan nada kuatir.

"Namaku Sai bukan _senpai_ , Ino..." Koreksi Sai, tidak mau dipanggil _senpai_ oleh Ino. "Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau dan aku bekerja sama untuk membuatnya bergerak untuk mencari tahu keadaan Naruto sendiri." Sai terkekeh kemudian.

Ino tersenyum sangat lebar, "Kau benar _sen-..."_

"Sai bukan _senpai_..." Koreksi Sai lagi dengan memotong cepat perkataan Ino.

"Terserah..." Bola mata Ino memutar jengah. "Kita memang perlu sedikit memberikan tekanan agar Uchiha- _senpai_ bergerak lebih dahulu... Padahal dari cerita Naruto, mereka berdua terlihat sekali saling tertariknya!" Lanjut Ino dengan berapi-api.

Sai mengangguk membenarkan, "Sasuke memang tidak bercerita saat kegiatan klub, tapi caranya yang mengekoriku untuk bertemu denganmu dan matanya yang bergerak liar seolah mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto, membuatku juga curiga kalau dia sudah mulai tertarik pada Naruto." Senyuman Sai mulai terlihat. "Mungkin dia belum sadar saja."

Kali Ino mencibir, "Bukan hanya Uchiha- _senpai_ saja yang seperti itu. Naru- _koi_ juga tertarik hanya bedanya Naru seperti menolak untuk menyadari jika Uchiha- _senpai_ punya perhatian lebih padanya. Akhirnya kita yang harus menggunakan cara seperti ini agar mereka mau bergerak. Payah!"

Melihat Ino yang mencibir dan mulai berkomat-kamit mau tidak mau membuat Sai melepaskan tawa halusnya, "Sebenarnya kita tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras, kau tahu Ino- _koi_? Sasuke sendiri yang bilang padaku jika sampai hari ini Naru tidak hadir dan kau masih tidak mau berbicara, dia akan berkunjung ke rumah Naru."

"APA?!" Ino berteriak syok, "Uchiha- _senpai_ bilang seperti itu?!"

Sai mengangguk membenarkan, "Tentu saja Sasuke bilang seperti itu, dia cukup terlihat gusar karena hilangnya Naru dari pandangan matanya."

Ino terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Sai mengernyit heran. Sebegitu kagetnya Ino pada fakta bahwa Sasuke gusar karena Naruto yang tidak hadir di kampus selama tiga hari?

Bukankah gadisnya ini yang paling panas dingin untuk menjadikan Sasuke dan Naruto sepasang kekasih?

"Wow... Tidak kusangka Uchiha- _senpai_ bersikap seperti itu..." Ujar Ino kemudian setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, diantara aku, _senpai_ dan Uchiha- _senpai_ , hanya aku yang tahu dimana rumahnya Naruto. Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha- _senpai_ bisa pergi ke rumah Naruto sedang alamatnya saja tidak tahu?"

Sai tersenyum misterius. "Itu rahasia, sayangku..." Perlahan tangan Sai terangkat dan mengusap surai pirang milik Ino.

Ino segera menepis tangan Sai, matanya mendelik. "Kau mau membuatku jelek dengan cara membuat rambutku berantakan, _senpai_ ?"

"Memangnya siapa bilang kau cantik dengan rambut rapi, huh?!" Senyum usil Sai mulai nampak.

"Saiiii! Bercandamu tidak lucu!" Ino berteriak sedikit kencang karena kesal. Tapi, Sai yang mulai tertawa membuat Ino menatap kekasihnya itu keheranan.

Kali ini Sai mengelus lembut kepala Ino setelah tawanya mereda, "Apa aku harus membuatmu kesal baru bisa membuatmu memanggil nama panggilanku, Ino?"

"A-apa maksudmu, _senpai_ ?" Tanya Ino dengan pipi mulai merona.

"Aku memperhatikanmu, Ino... Kau selalu memanggilku 'Sai' jika aku membuatmu kesal."

"...Ka-kalau begitu aku tidak akan memanggil namamu saat kesal saja..." Ino meneguk _saliva_ -nya dengan susah payah karena senyuman Sai membentuk matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit dan itu menurut Ino membuat Sai semakin terlihat tampan. "...Tapi, aku akan selalu memanggil _senpai_ dengan panggilan Sai..." Suara Ino sekarang terdengar mencicit.

Senyum Sai berganti menjadi senyum puas. Dengan satu tarikan, Sai berhasil membawa Ino dalam pelukannya. "Nah, itu yang aku ingin kau lakukan sejak kita berpacaran. Kita tidak boleh kalah dari Sasuke dan Naruto."

Dalam pelukan Sai, Ino mendengus. "Jadi kau ingin aku memanggil Sai karena iri dengan mereka?"

Tidak menjawab, Sai memilih hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

Merasa pelukan mereka sudah agak lama, Ino bergerak melepas diri dan menatap Sai dengan wajah usil. "Bagaimana kalau kita memata-matai Uchiha- _senpai_?" Mata Ino lalu ikut berkedip usil.

"Siap tuan putri..." Jawab Sai menjawab sambil membuat _gesture_ pengawal memberi hormat.

Ino mendengus, tapi kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke berdiri disebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah, pintu pagarnya tertutup rapat. Sasuke menatap papan bertulis Namikaze lalu menatap alamat yang tertulis disecarik kertas dalam genggaman tangannya. Alisnya bertaut, jelas ini alamat yang sama dengan yang tertulis diformulir pendaftaran Naruto, tapi kenapa papan nama rumah ini tertulis Namikaze, sedang Naruto bermarga Uzumaki?

"Mencari siapa?" Sebuah suara dengan pertanyaan membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh pemilik suara tersebut dan mendapatkan pria paruh baya dengan rambut berkuncir menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Aku mencari Naruto Uzumaki, apa benar dia tinggal disini?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat Naruto.

"Ya, benar..." Jawaban itu jelas, tapi tidak dengan tatapan pria paruh baya itu yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Kamu siapanya Naruto, sampai-sampai datang berkunjung?"

Sasuke tertegun, ingin menjawab teman, ia tidak begitu yakin jika mereka disebut teman sedang mereka kenal hanya sebagai senior dan junior diklub. Lalu masuk akal jika senior mengkuatirkan keadaan junior hanya karena ketidakhadirannya dikegiatan klub?

"Aku teman yang ingin menjenguk Naruto." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya dan mencoba untuk terlihat jika dirinya dan Naruto memang berteman.

Pria paruh baya itu masih menatap aneh kearanya sebelum pada akhirnya mendesah dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Sasuke harus mengakui jika rumah Naruto cukup mewah dengan dikelilingi taman dengan tanaman segar. Yang membuat Sasuke merasa semakin kagum terhadap Naruto adalah pembawaannya yang sangat ramah dan sederhana. Berbanding terbalik dengan rumah mewah yang ditempatinya.

Naruto ternyata berasal dari kalangan atas.

Pria paruh baya tadi, membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri menunggu diruang tamu.

"Ino-chin, kenapa tidak langsung masuk kamar saja? Kau sengaja berkomplotan dengan paman Iruka agar aku bisa keluar kam-... Sasukeeee?!" Pekik Naruto terkejut, _snack_ dimulutnya terjatuh karena mulut itu terbuka lebar.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya, apalagi Naruto keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan khas baru bangun tidur bahkan masih menggunakan piyama lucu dengan gambar rubah. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Sasuke meresa lega karena Naruto terlihat segar meski puncak hidungnya berwarna merah.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah berhasil merapikan rambut dan kancing piyamanya.

"Kau tidak berharap aku disini?" Bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa dari pertanyaan itu, Naruto tidak ingin ia berada di rumah ini.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian terkekeh.

Oh betapa Sasuke merasa luluh hanya karena tawa kecil itu.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Jawab Naruto lalu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyangka kau datang ke rumahku apalagi disaat aku dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini." Cibir Naruto.

"-Jadi angin apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi ketika Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi hanya membalas ucapan sebelumnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bukan angin buruk..." Jawab Sasuke mencoba membalas lelucon Naruto, tapi Naruto yang tetap terdiam tanpa tawa atau senyuman membuat Sasuka merasa gagal melucu dan memilih berdehem untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya. "Aku datang kesini karena kau tidak datang kampus dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub. Aku kuatir kau masih sakit..."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, masih terdiam terlebih dahulu. "...Ummm... _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tidak pergi kampus karena memang tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan. Apa Ino tidak memberitahumu?" Naruto tersenyum, tapi bagi Sasuke, senyuman itu terlihat sangat kaku. Bukan seperti senyuman Naruto yang biasanya.

"Ino memang bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak mempercayainya sampai aku mengeceknya keadaanmu sendiri."

Sekali lagi Naruto terdiam dan itu membuat Sasuke berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meski ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu kuatir." Ujar Naruto sangat pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, jemarinya memainkan unjung piyama. Terlihat sekali Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi..." Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tepat dikedua bola mata hitam miliknya. "Jangan membuatku kuatir lagi, Naruto..." Lanjut Sasuke yang bahkan membuatnya kaget sendiri karena perkataannya yang terdengar seperti memohon.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh pelan tulang pipi Sasuke, "Perkataan yang sama saat aku hampir tertidur dibus. Ternyata bukan mimpi... Terima kasih Sasuke, maaf membuatmu kuatir..." Perlahan Naruto menarik tangan yang menyentuh Sasuke.

"Itu bukan mimpi. Aku memang mengkuatirkanmu sampai rasanya aku tidak pernah merasa kuatir dan kehilangan kehilangan ketenangan seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau mengajarkanku hal baru, Naruto..."

"Semakin banyak bertemu orang, kau akan semakin banyak belajar, Sasuke..." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa geli padahal Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan sangat serius.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar darimu..."

Mendengar jawaban itu mata Naruto langsung membola, namun sedetik kemudian kembali tertawa. "Kalau begitu, jika ingin belajar dariku dan karena kau sudah jauh-jauh kesini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Sontak Sasuke menggeleng kepala, menolak usulan itu, "Tidak! Ini masih pertengahan musim semi. Membiarkanmu keluar sama saja dengan membuatmu tersiksa karena alergi."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengancungkan jari telunjuknya dan mengoyangkan kekiri dan kekanan. "A... a... a! Bolehkah aku tidak menerima penolakan?" Naruto lalu memberikan tatapan memelas pada Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke... Sudah tiga hari aku terkurung dalam rumah tanpa berbuat apa-apa, aku benar-benar bosan."

Sasuke mendesah, tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kalau keras kepalanya bisa luntur hanya karena tatapan kucing terbuang milik Naruto. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tetap tegas.

"Tetap tidak, Naruto... Alergimu bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu. Kita akan jalan-jalan nanti dengan aku yang menentukan tempat kemana kita pergi." Putus Sasuke dengan syarat tak terbantahkan.

Awalnya Naruto mencibir lalu kemudian menyengir, "Oke~~" Ujar Naruto ceria, "Tapi, jika kita tidak kemana-mana, apa yang bisa kita lakukan dirumahku?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut kebingungan.

Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh tepat ditengah tautan alis itu. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras... Bagaimana jika kita bicara tentang apapun yang kau sukai?" Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan kerutan itu.

Alis bertaut Naruto perlahan memudar, berganti dengan senyuman ceria. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus bercerita tentang apa yang kau sukai juga."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Ini pertanda yang baik.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Hampir dua jam lamanya mereka bercerita, Sasuke jadi tahu beberapa hobi Naruto selain memotret. Hobi lain adalah berkebun dan katanya, Naruto yang merawat seluruh taman di rumahnya, meski mayoritas tamannya adalah tanaman tanpa bunga, tapi Naruto tetap merawat beberapa tanaman berbunga dengan menggunakan masker dan memcuci bersih seluruh tangan setelah merawat tanaman tersebut. Naruto juga anak tunggal dan tidak begitu pintar memasak, jadi yang memasak adalah adik dari ibunya, paman Iruka, pria paruh baya yang menyambut Sasuke tadi.

Ayah Naruto adalah wakil direktur sebuah kantor cabang dan juga seorang seniman lukis _free lance,_ itu yang membuat Naruto mencintai seni meski lebih tertarik ke dunia fotografi. Naruto juga punya kebiasan buruk, malas mandi dan itu membuat Sasuke tertawa lalu disambut Naruto yang merajuk. Pada akhirnya Naruto baru melupakan rajukannya saat Sasuke bercerita ia punya trauma terhadap benda-benda haram atau jelasnya peralatan dandan milik ibunya, karena dulu sewaktu berusia tujuh tahun ibunya mendandani dirinya seperti boneka _barbie_ dengan alasan ibunya mendadak ingin punya anak perempuan dan karena Sasuke menurunkan kecantikan sang ibu, jadilah ia benar-benar disangka perempuan setelah didandani dan seluruh tubuhnya jadi sasaran cubitan ibu-ibu teman arisan ibunya sampai akhirnya tubuh Sasuke memerah sekaligus membengkak dan terkena demam dua hari.

Itu memang cerita memalukan, tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarga Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan menceritakan pada Naruto, jika itu membuat pemuda pirang ini tertawa sangat lebar mempermanis wajahnya sekaligus suara tawa seraknya begitu enak didengar.

Sasuke sebenarnya lebih lega mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, karena ia jadi semakin mengenal Naruto, lalu memperkecil kemungkinan alergi serbuk bunga Naruto muncul. Alasan lainnya Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena tidak dibegitu tahu lokasi-lokasi di Konoha yang bagus untuk berkunjung, salah sendiri dia hanya tahu lokasi yang bagus untuk memotret dan tempat-tempat pameran seni seperti museum dan yang berhubungan dengan fotografi atau seni. Sudah jelas itu tempat yang tidak begitu menarik, meski Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan menolak, tapi bukankah mengajak Naruto berkeliling kota ditempat-tempat menarik lebih memberikan kesan mendalam?

Sial!

Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia ingin Naruto terkesan dengan dirinya?

"Sasuke, seharusnya aku menawarimu minum sejak tadi, tapi karena kita keasyikan bercerita, aku jadi lupa. Jadi, apa sekarang kau butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan atau diminum?" Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu... Aku sempat minum minuman kopi kalengan sebelum kesini, itu masih cukup mengusir rasa hausku." Jawab Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri.

"Kau menyukai minuman kaleng, ya? Aku sering memperhatikan jika kau lebih banyak minum minuman kalengan dibanding air putih. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatamu." Nasehat Naruto, sepertinya tidak menyukai kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Kau memperhatikanku?" Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'memperhatikan' dari mulut Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"... _Well_..." Naruto mulai menggosok tenguknya, pertanda gugup. "Mu-mungkin..." Jawabnya kemudian dengan susah payah.

"Aku hanya meminum minuman kaleng, jika tidak membawa botol air mineralku. Tidak mungkinkan, aku membawa botol air minumku kemana saja?" Canda Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan lalu atmosfer diruangan tamu berubah menjadi canggung. Hanya pemikiran Sasuke saja, atau Naruto duduk dengan gelisah? Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi kesulitan memilih pertanyaan yang tepat tanpa membuat Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke sedang menginterogasinya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya setelah mereka terdiam hampir lima menit lamanya.

"Kau ingin aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, rasanya ia sedikit kecewa, Naruto seperti mengusirnya secara halus. Sedikit menyesal juga, kenapa tadi datang saat matahari hampir terbenam?

"Tidak!" Jawaban Naruto terlalu cepat dan itu membuat Sasuke menahan senyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin kau disini lebih lama lagi..." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada suara mengecil diujung kalimat dan jangan lupa, tangannya kembali menggosok tengkuk.

"Kalau begitu, tahan aku... Jangan bertanya kapan aku pulang dan biarkan aku lebih lama disini..." Lega. Sasuke merasa lega, ternyata Naruto punya pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Belum mau berpisah.

Masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi.

Senyum Naruto melebar, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau melihat ruang hasilku memotret?" Dari Suara itu, Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang bersemangat, jadi Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto dalam diam. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna hitam yang Sasuke prediksi adalah kamar Naruto. Sesaat Naruto berhenti lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar dan tengkuk digosok

"Kenapa aku merasa gugup, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengosok tengkuknya, "Mudah-mudahan foto hasil potretku bisa kau sukai." Ujar Naruto lalu membuka pintu disamping pintu kamar tempat mereka berdiri.

Begitu pintu ruangan terbuka, Sasuke langsung menyadari jika Naruto memang menggilai fotografi dengan kegiatan manusia sebagai objek. Ada banyak album disusun dalam rak buku, dinding kamar yang penuh dengan tempelan foto.

"Ini hanya studio foto biasa bukan kamar gelap*. Semua foto ini hasil _print_. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke, kau suka?" Seharusnya pertanyaan Naruto ini dijawab oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan foto berukuran besar tertempel disalah satu sisi dinding.

Foto seorang ibu berambut merah indah sedang tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus pipi kemerahan bayi pirang yang tertidur lelap.

"Itu foto ibu dan aku sewaktu aku berusia tiga bulan... Diabadikan oleh ayah..."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto. Dimata biru terpancar kehangatan sekaligus kesedihan?

"Aku tidak melihat ibu dan ayahmu sepanjang aku disini." Sasuke tahu seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi rasa penasaran yang kuat membuat perkataan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan.

Pancaran hangat dimata Naruto perlahan didominasi oleh kesedihan, "Ayahku hari ini pulang terlambat dan ibuku...-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti. "-Ibuku meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Maafkan aku..." Kata Sasuke dengan cepat, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu se-..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "...-Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, Sasuke? Ini cerita lama, yang terpenting ibu selalu hidup dalam memori dan foto-foto ini."

"Itu sebabnya, kau menyukai foto dengan kegiatan manusia?" Sasuke tahu jawabannya, tapi dia hanya ingin Naruto tetap berbicara. Naruto sempat tercengung lama setelah memberitahu tentang ibunya dan Sasuke tidak menyukai pancaran mata Naruto saat terdiam tadi.

"Ya, foto bagian sisi dinding ini adalah momen kebersamaan dengan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Sedang foto disisi lainnya hasil bidikanku." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, memang benar mayoritas foto di dinding ini adalah foto Naruto dengan catatan-catatan kecil di bawahnya. Tapi ada yang ganjil dengan foto-foto itu, objek orang dalam foto hampir sama. Tidak banyak wajah-wajah baru lainnya.

"Kau tidak punya banyak teman rupanya." Gumam Sasuke disambut tawa geli Naruto.

"Benar... Aku tidak punya banyak teman... Aku tidak begitu menyukai sesuatu yang terbawa perasaan.-" Naruto menjeda lama dan Sasuke berusaha menunggu kejelasan dari kalimat itu.

"-Kau tahu... Ketika kau mempunyai ikatan dengan seseorang begitu dalam, kau akan merasa hampir gila jika orang itu menghilang dari hidupmu." Lanjut Naruto diselingi hembusan nafas panjang. "Aku merasakan itu saat kehilangan ibu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi karena ekspresi Naruto yang menyenduh semenjak bercerita tentang ibunya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya dan merapikan helaian rambut tidak rapi di kening Naruto. Yang Sasuke sadari adalah mata biru Naruto melebar kaget.

"Kau trauma dengan hal itu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke masih merapikan helaian itu. Mata Naruto yang tadinya melebar kini menutup rapat, seolah menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

"Mungkin... Aku hanya takut mereka merasa sakitnya kehilangan seperti yang aku rasakan." Jawab Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Lihat aku." Bukan nada memerintah, tapi nada permintaan dan berhasil membuat Naruto kembali memperlihatkan mata birunya. "Aku memang belum pernah kehilangan seperti yang kau rasakan. Ayahku meninggal bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengenalnya. Tapi, kehilangan sesuatu bukan selalu menyakiti. Kehilangan juga berarti cobaan untuk menjadikanmu kuat, belajar menghargai dan kehilangan membuatmu mengerti ada orang lain yang berdiri disampingmu dan memberi dukungan."

Naruto terdiam sekali lagi, tapi ia tersenyum manis kemudian, "Terima kasih, Sasuke... Kau juga termasuk orang yang memberi dukungan kalau begitu... Aku hanya takut saja."

"Lalu apa kau takut jika memiliki ikatan denganku?"

Kali ini Naruto terdiam lebih lama dari sebelumnya, tatapan matanya pun menerawang.

"Apa itu benar, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seakan mendesak Naruto. "Kau takut ikatan ini hanya sementara dan berakhir aku meninggalkanmu?"

Terdiamnya Naruto berganti tawa lebar. Sasuke kebingungan, apa kata-katanya ada unsur humornya sampai membuat Naruto tertawa? _Mood swing_ Naruto benar-benar cepat.

"Maaf bukan bermaksud menertawaimu..." Kata Naruto seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke dari ekspresinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu, Sasuke. Hanya saja kadang ingatan tentang ibuku membuat aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung dan merepotkan orang lain." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman hangat khas miliknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, "Aku mengerti. Jika kau bertanya tentang aku? Maka Aku tidak pernah merasa kau merepotkanku." Hembusan nafas Sasuke terdengar berat. "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Naruto... Apa kau takut memiliki ikatan denganku?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kali ini bukan tawa, tapi dengusan geli. "Awalnya aku tidak menyangka ingin memiliki hubungan denganmu. Pertama karena pertemuan di perpustakaan, kedua di acara kencan buta dan seterusnya. Lama-lama ikatan ini terjadi dengan sendirinya. Kau diluar perkiraanku."

"Kau benar..." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau juga diluar perkiraanku... Mungkin sebelum di perpustakaan." Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Lalu apa kau tidak ingin aku masuk dalam kenanganmu?"

Butuh hampir satu menit sampai Naruto paham maksud Sasuke dan menyambut dengan senyuman lima jarinya. "Hmm... Aku mengerti... Bagaimana jika kita foto berdua dan aku tempeli di dinding sisi ini sebagai bukti kau sudah menjadi kenanganku?" Tunjuk Naruto pada dinding yang memuat foto dirinya bersama orang terdekat.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Senang Naruto mengerti ucapan terselubungnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto meraih kamera _polaroid_ * yang terletak di atas meja dalam ruangan tersebut.

"...Bagaimana kalau dua?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Namun Naruto yang terdiam tidak mengerti ucapannya, membuat Sasuke mendesah. "Maksudku dua foto... Satu kau tempeli dan satunya lagi disimpan olehku?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. "Seperti itu lebih baik..." Jeda Naruto sejenak, menyadari kekurangan dirinya. "Sebaiknya aku ganti piyama ini dulu. Aku harus berpakaian rapi agar sepadan denganmu." Naruto lalu meletakkan kembali kamera dan beranjak keluar ruangan, tapi belum sempat Naruto melangkah, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Jika kau berganti baju, sama saja kau masih kaku denganku." Tangan Sasuke yang satunya menunjuk beberapa foto Naruto. "Kau lihat foto-fotomu? Kau terlihat menggunakan pakaian seadanya. Hal ini harus kau buat sama denganku." Ucap Sasuke tenang dan membuat Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Kau ternyata suka menuntut juga."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu ringan, memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita berfoto..." Ucap Naruto kemudian sambil meraih kamera yang sudah diletakannya tadi. Tapi, karena kurang hati-hati, tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol tempat pensil sampai terjatuh dan membuat isinya berhamburan dilantai. Buru-buru Naruto menunduk untuk memungut benda-benda itu. Naruto tidak menyadari kancing bagian kedua piyamanya yang sebelumnya dikancing asal-asalan sehingga tidak terkancing dengan benar karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke terbuka dan bandul kalung yang dipakainya terselip keluar.

Iris beda warna kedua pemuda ini sontak membola, terkejut.

Naruto menggunakan miniatur kamera pemberian Sasuke sebagai bandul kalungnya. Dengan gugup Naruto berusaha memasukkan kembali kalung itu ke dalam piyama, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan seperti itu..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala lalu membuka telapak tangan Naruto dan menarik turun tangan tersebut, sehingga kalung itu bergantung bebas didada Naruto. "Aku senang kau menggunakannya sebagai kalung. Artinya benda itu sama berharganya bagimu dan bagiku.-" Tangan Sasuke menyentuh miniatur kamera yang sebelumnya adalah miliknya.

"-Aku ingin kita berfoto dengan kalung ini terlihat..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku pikir ini akan memalukan, nyatanya kau malah suka. Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan selalu memperlihatkan kalung ini." Naruto memasang pose berjanji dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya terangkat. "-Jadi, bisakah kita mulai berfoto?" Lanjut Naruto lalu mulai mencari posisi yang tepat untuk meletakkan kamera tersebut dengan _tripod_ * sebagai penyangga.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mencari _angle_?" Tawar Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto sedikit kesulitan menentukan posisi. "Kau terlihat gugup..." Kekeh Sasuke begitu mulai mengatur posisi. Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, ada getaran ditangan Naruto ketika meletakkan kamera di- _tripod_.

Tidak menjawab Naruto memilih menyengir saja dan ikut membungkukkan badannya seperti dilakukan Sasuke saat memasang kamera untuk melihat potensi latar belakang dan pencahayaan yang bagus melalui _viewfinder._

Ketika Sasuke selesai menentukan posisi, Naruto terkesima dengan latar belakang yang dipilih. Sasuke memilih latar belakang dinding yang dipenuhi foto bersama orang-orang terdekatnya, foto bersama ayahnya, ibu, Ino, paman Iruka dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Kau memang hebat memilih _angle_ , Sasuke..." Puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Karena latar belakangnya sudah bagus, kita harus tersenyum lebar saat kamera mulai memotret secara otomatis." Kali ini bukan hanya suara yang terdengar sangat bersemangat, tapi matanya pun ikut berbinar ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, tangannya terangkat dan menyusak rambut Naruto dengan gemas.

"Hey!" Protes Naruto tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat foto ini lebih bagus dari dugaanmu." Sasuke lalu meraih _remote shutter release*_ dan memegang bahu Naruto untuk mengatur posisi berdiri mereka.

Sasuke mengatur posisi mereka agar saling berhadapan, Naruto mengikuti arahan itu. Tangan Sasuke berada di atas tombol _remote_. "Kau tahu kadang aku benci mengakui kalau Sai adalah seorang Uchiha." Kata Sasuke masih mengatur posisi berdiri mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena perubahan topik yang drastis ini.

"Karena dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang menyimpang. Semua Uchiha bertampang datar, irit bicara dan berwibawa." Sasuke melepas tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan memandang langsung mata biru itu. "Sedang Sai? Dia usil, suka berbicara panjang lebar dan memiliki wajah murah senyum yang aneh." Lanjut Sasuke dengan mendengus diujung kalimat.

Mendengar itu Naruto berkedip cepat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas. Melihat tawa ceria itu, Sasuke tersenyum hangat sambil menatap Naruto dalam dan menekan tombol _shutter_ di- _remote_ tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Kau benar... Aku juga berpikir Sai- _senpai_ memiliki senyuman yang aneh saat pertama kali bertemu." Tawa Naruto berganti dengan kekehan geli.

"Senang rasanya ada yang berpikiran sama denganku." Sasuke meladeni ucapan Naruto, tapi dengan nada sarkastis dan itu kembali membuat Naruto tertawa lebar sekali lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke tersenyum hangat dan dan menekan tombol _shutter_ di- _remote_ masih tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... Jangan berkata seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Sai- _senpai_ sepupumu." Berusaha untuk mengurangi tawa, Naruto menekan perutnya. "Kalau kita terus berbicara dan aku terus tertawa , kita tidak bisa mengambil foto."

"Aku sudah selesai memotret." Ujar Sasuke ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melangkah menuju kearah kemera.

"Huh?! Kapan?" Nada keheranan terdengar dari suara Naruto, tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke memilih menyodorkan hasil foto tersebut. Naruto menerima dalam diam, mengamati beberapa menit lamanya, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya limbung dan tanpa disadari, kakinya melangkah mundur. Pandangan Naruto sulit diartikan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan duduk di kursi putar dalam ruangan tersebut yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

Mereka dibatasi oleh meja kerja.

"Ini foto yang luar biasa... Kau memang layak disebut fotografer profesional, Sasuke. Pengaturan waktu, sudut dan latar belakang yang bagus. Bahkan kita terlihat bahagia disini... Sangat natural." Puji Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan itu. Sekali lagi _mood swing_ Naruto berganti cepat, tadinya gembira dan saat ini suara itu bukan hanya pujian, tapi terdengar sendu juga?

"Ibu..." Gumam Naruto memandangi foto ibunya setelah menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke. "Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas ini saat dipotret setelah ibu pergi." Lanjut Naruto berbisik pelan.

Jika Sasuke sedang melakukan suatu kegiatan, sudah pasti omongan tadi tidak didengarnya karena suara itu seperti tenggelam dalam tenggorokan.

Sasuke menatap teliti wajah Naruto dan mendapati mata biru itu berkaca-kaca, "Apa kau menangis?" Tanyamya sambil memutari meja kerja itu agar mendekat kearah Naruto.

"A-aku?... Tentu saja tidak... Aku hanya terbawa perasaan sa-..." Naruto terbata dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Matamu berkaca-kaca." Tukas Sasuke pasti, perlahan memutar kursi tempat duduk Naruto sehingga mereka berhadapan. Tangan kirinya diletakkan pada pegangan kursi, tubuhnya membungkuk, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dagu Naruto agar bisa mendongkak untuk menatapnya. Saat Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menatapnya, tangan yang tadinya berada didagu, berganti menyentuh sudut mata bagian luar milik Naruto.

Empat jari Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto dan jempolnya mengusap lembut kantung mata tipis itu. Usapan lembut perlahan mulai terhenti seiring dengan pandangan mata Naruto yang mulai sayu. Sasuke kehilangan kendali, mata itu seperti ingin menariknya untuk mendekat. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, semakin mendekat semakin Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, seolah itu adalah gerakan alami tanpa perlu pengalaman sebelumnya. Bibir mereka makin mendekat, hembusan nafas mereka bertukar satu sama lain.

Beberapa detik lamanya mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tidak ada dari kedua orang ini yang bergerak untuk menjauhkan diri. Mata beradu pandang, seakan mencari tahu reaksi dan maksud dari tindakan mereka. Sasuke rasa dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Berada diposisi yang sangat dekat dengan orang lain dan melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehatnya.

"Naruto? Kau masih ada d idalam, nak?" Suara serta ketukan di pintu sontak menyadarkan kedua pemuda ini dan Natuto adalah orang pertama yang bergerak lalu mendorong pelan dada Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"...Tidak boleh seperti ini..."

Itu adalah gumam Naruto yang sempat terdengar oleh Sasuke meski gumaman itu sangat kecil, sebelum akhirnya Naruto berlari membuka pintu studio dan mendapati pria berumur yang hampir bisa dibilang duplikat Naruto.

Sasuke tahu pria itu, ayahnya Naruto.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke terjebak dalam keheningan bersama ayah Naruto di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Pria paruh baya ini lebih sibuk menghisap rokok ketimbang mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol. Naruto juga sedang tidak bersama mereka, Naruto sedang berada di kamarnya untuk meminum obat alerginya. Sebelumnya memang pemuda pirang itu sempat ditanya ayahnya tentang obat yang seharusnya sudah diminum, tapi malah terlupakan karena keasyikan bersama Sasuke.

"Mau rokok?" Tanya ayah Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan rokok ke arah Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak merokok." Tolaknya sopan.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali memasukkan bungkus rokok ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa kali menarik dan menghembuskan asap rokok.

Kali ini gilaran Sasuke yang mengangguk. "Benar, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke meski dengan alis bertaut heran.

Dari mana paman ini mengetahui namanya? Dari paman Iruka?

"Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu..." Jelas ayah Naruto, mengerti dengan kernyitan di dahi Sasuke. "Dia sering cerita, ada seorang senior berbakat dan berpotensi menjadi fotografer profesional. Dia sangat terpesona padamu."

Terpesona? Naruto terpesona padanya?

Sasuke takjub. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang terpesona, pada semua yang ada pada Naruto?

"Dia terlalu berlebihan. Potensiku tidak sebesar itu, Naruto yang lebih berpotensi." Ujar Sasuke merendahkan diri.

Sekali lagi hening menyelimuti mereka dan ayah Naruto kembali menerawang sambil sesekali membersihkan abu rokok.

Suasana ini terlalu cangung.

" _Well_... Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, aku ayah Naruto. Namikaze Minato." Sekali lagi Minato yang memulai percakapan.

Sasuke menunduk memberi hormat setelah perkenalan itu, tapi sebelum kepalanya terangkat sempurna, ia menyadari satu keanehan.

Namikaze Minato?

Bukankah marga Naruto itu Uzamaki?

Lalu jika Minato bermarga Namikaze dan Naruto bermarga Uzumaki, artinya pria yang masih terlihat menawan ini bukan ayah kandung Naruto?

"Naruto itu anak kandungku, hanya saja saat berumur lima belas tahun aku memutuskan agar dia mengikuti marga ibunya saja.-" Jelas Minato disela tawa kecilnya.

Naruto mewarisi cara tawa itu.

Tapi, tetap saja. Alasan apa sampai Naruto mengganti marganya? Ini memang urusan pribadi keluarga Naruto, namun Sasuke tetap merasa penasaran.

Lalu sebelumnya, saat mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil nama panggilan masing-masing, Naruto bilang Uzumaki adalah marga ayahnya? Dan sekarang ayahnya bilang Uzumaki marga ibunya?

Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Naruto?

Dibalik senyuman hangat dan sifat cerianya. Ternyata Naruto menyimpan banyak cerita.

Kenapa semakin Sasuke mengenal Naruto, rasanya pemuda itu semakin misterius?

"-Kau orang luar kedua yang dibawa Naruto ke rumah ini setelah sekian lama, selain Ino yang adalah keponakanku dan Shikamaru yang merupakan pacar Ino dulu." Lanjut Minato dengan ekspresi berubah menjadi serius, sampai-sampai nyala rokok pun dimatikan. "Maaf jika membuat nak Uchiha tersinggung, tapi kau serius berteman dengan Naruto atau hanya sekedar bermain-main? Jika kau ingin bermain-main dan berakhir menyakitinya, sebaiknya berhenti sekarang." Tatapan mata Minato berubah, sulit diartikan oleh Sasuke. Suara Minato terdengar seperti mengancam sekaligus memohon?

Hanya pikiran Sasuke saja, atau dia merasa sedang diinterogasi?

Hembusan nafas pelan Sasuke terdengar. "Aku mungkin masih muda, tapi aku tidak pernah bermain-main jika menyangkut hal seperti ini, Namikaze- _san_. Jika aku hanya sekedar berteman saja dengan Naruto, aku tidak akan merasa kuatir berlebih karena alergi serbuknya lalu sampai mencari alamat rumah dan mengunjungi." Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk jujur.

Minato mengangguk puas, "Bagus jika seperti itu. Aku memegang perkataanmu, nak." Rokok yang tadi sempat dimatikan, dinyalakan kembali. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto mengalami hal yang menyakitinya." Satu hembusan asap rokok keluar. "Aku dan Naruto mengalami masa terburuk saat Kushina, ibunya, meninggal. Aku sempat menelantarkannya, jadi aku harap Naruto tidak ditelantarkan lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Naruto terkadang melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong atau perubahan _mood_ yang cepat.

"Ayaahhhhh..." Panggilan Naruto sontak membuat dua pria berbeda usia ini menatap kearah suara itu. Dengan menggosok matanya Naruto mendekat ke arah ayahnya. Sontak Minato mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntung itu dalam asbak di atas meja.

"Ayah kapan ingin berhenti merokok?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk leher Minato dari belakang. "Abu rokok kadang mengangguku." Katanya lagi sambil terbatuk kecil.

Senyum tipis Minato tampak, perlahan mengelus lengan anaknya dengan lembut. "Ayah belum tahu kapan waktunya, anakku. Bukankah ayah selalu mematikan dan membuang jauh rokok sebelum kau mendekat?" Naruto mencibir lalu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mengitari Minato untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Ia jadi merindukan sosok ayahnya.

Apa ayahnya juga akan menyayanginya seperti kasih sayang Minato pada Naruto?

"Ayah sampai kapan ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke? Sasuke juga memiliki rumahnya sendiri, ayah." Naruto memandang sekilas ke arah Minato sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke menyadari mata dan hidung Naruto sedikit memerah.

Apa alerginya kambuh lagi?

"Ayah tidak keberatan jika Sasuke ingin menjadikan ini rumahnya juga. Bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke? Kau kan tidak pernah berhenti bercerita tentang Sasuke..." Goda Minato dengan senyuman usilnya, "Bagaimana, kau ingin ayah meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama kita sementara waktu?"

"Ayaahhh..." Pekik Naruto dengan seluruh wajahnya memerah. Sasuke yang mendengarpun merasa pipinya mulai memanas. "Jangan dengarkan ayahku, Sasuke." Mohon Naruto dengan suara memelas. "Ayah memang jelek sekali kalau bercanda."

Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, Naruto. Aku tidak keberatan juga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."

Mendadak ruang tamu hening, hanya terdengar bunyi jarum detik.

Apa Sasuke bicara sesuatu yang salah?

Pandangan Naruto melembut, "Apa ayahku mengingatkan pada ayahmu?" Pandangan itu beralih pada Minato. "Ayah Sasuke meninggal sebelum Sasuke mengenalnya." Jelasnya.

Sasuke menatap Minato dan Naruto bergantian. "Mungkin... Aku hanya berpikir, apa ayahku sehangat ayahmu jika ia masih hidup?"

"Dengarkan aku, nak." Sela Minato. "Siapapun teman yang menyayangi Naruto adalah anakku juga. Kau sudah menjadi anakku setelah kau berkata ingin serius dengan Naruto..."

Sejujurnya omongan 'ingin serius' terdengar sangat ambigu, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia senang punya ayah baru seperti Minato, dan dia senang Minato merestui dan menerimanya.

Meski itu baru sebatas pertemanan.

Mereka bertiga pada akhirnya terlibat percakapan hangat, makan bersama lalu bercakap-cakap lagi sampai-sampai Iruka, paman Naruto, datang dan mengingatkan jika waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Sasuke memilih untuk pamit agar mereka bisa beristirahat dan Naruto mengantarnya sampai pagar depan rumah meski dengan jaket tebal dan masker. Sasuke menolak diantar, tapi Naruto cukup keras kepala dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan." Ujar Sasuke ketika sudah tiba di pintu pagar, rasanya masih enggan meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kehangatan ini. "Kau memiliki ayah yang hebat."

Kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Sasuke... Aku yang harus berterima kasih untuk kunjunganmu, foto kita dan untuk kedekatanmu dengan ayahku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu langkah kecil. Tangan Sasuke terulur merapikan poni Naruto yang tertiup angin malam.

"Apa kata ayahmu tentang kau yang menyukaiku itu benar?" Sasuke berusaha agar terdengar biasa saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tentang hal ini sedari tadi, tapi takut merusak suasana.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, matanya tertutup menikmati sapuan halus tangan Sasuke dirambutnya. "Jika itu tidak benar, mana mungkin aku berteman denganmu? Merasa senang kau akrab dengan ayahku dan membiarkanmu memainkan rambutku seperti ini, Sasuke?" Kekeh Naruto kemudian dan membuka matanya menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

Tangan yang memainkan rambut Naruto beralih untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut lain kebelakang telinga Naruto. "Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke juga memandangi mata Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto terdiam lebih lama lagi. Sebelum akhirnya mata yang sempat membola itu berubah memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Nafas Naruto berhembus pelan, "Aku tahu... Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu." Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Jika kita tidak saling menyukai, tidak mungkin kita bisa berteman sedekat seperti ini, bukan?" Sesaat pandangan Naruto berubah kosong sebelum akhirnya alis itu mengernyit.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras..." Sasuke tertawa kecil karena kernyitan itu. "Kau harus segera masuk dan beristirahat dan aku harus pulang, besok kita bertemu lagi di kampus, oke?" Perlahan tangan Sasuke membalik posisi Naruto sehingga membelakanginya lalu mendorong pelan bahu itu.

Naruto menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke, "Ya...Sampai jumpa besok..." Ia lalu berlari kecil dan tersenyum lebar saat menutup pintu.

Setelah Naruto masuk rumahnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan foto mereka yang menjadi miliknya, tersenyum saat melihat tawa lebar Naruto dan kepalanya mendongkak untuk menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

Apa benar dia benar-benar mulai menyukai Naruto lebih dari sekedar berteman?

Kenapa sikap Naruto masih terkesan misteri baginya?

.

.

.

Family isn't always blood,

It's the people in your life who want you in theirs,

But, the ones who accept you for who you are,

The ones who would do anything to see you smile,

And

Who Love you no metter what.

-Unknown-

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

 _Note:_

*Kamar gelap adalah kamar dengan pencahayaan minim digunakan untuk mencetak foto sebelum zaman kamera digital. Ruangan ini kedap cahaya dan menggunakan beberapa cairan kimia untuk mencetak foto. Prosesnya lebih lama dibanding mencetak dengan bantuan teknologi. Kamar gelap digunakan untuk mencetak secara manual tanpa bantuan teknologi.

*Kamera Polaroid atau kamera langsung jadi. Kamera ini dapat memproses foto sendiri di dalam badan kamera setelah dilakukan pemotretan.

*Tripod Tripod atau biasa disebut kaki tiga berfungsi sebagai peyangga kamera saat pemotretan agar kamera tidak mengalami guncangan ( shaking).

* _Remote shutter release_ merupakan alat yang membantu fotografer untuk memotret tanpa menekan tombol _shutter_ kamera.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Q & A**

Q : liaajahfujo

A : Chapter ini sudah pedekate-nya sudah mulai dilancarkan Sasuke ^^

Q : snluv

A : Iya, sepertinya _review_ kemarin memang tidak masuk. Wah, tapi selain fotografi masih mengerti kan?

Q : michhazz

A : Naruto-nya setengah sadar, tapi terjawabkan di chapter ini kalau Naruto sadar~

Q : versetta

A : Ku-kurang panjang? *keringat dingin* ugh! Saya memang kurang pandai buat chapter yang puuaannnjang.

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Khekeke, Saya suka buat SasuNaru jadi pasangan suka kasih kode. Gak apa~ Siap tahu alurnya bisa dijadikan ide?

Q : RARA

A : Aaaa sankyuu, sudah suka sampai pingsan dengan bahagia di chapter sebelumnya, meki chapter ini agak berat, tapi mudah-mudah masih tetap suka.

Q : neko-chan

A : Terima kasih untuk koreksinya. Ugh saya memang kalau ngetik suka typoo. Nah, sudah terjawabkan kalau Naruto masih sempat sadar saat Sasuke ngomong?

Q : Habibah794

A : Sudah bisa menebak belum soal ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah itu?

Q : nathaniasskck

A : Hmmm, tidak... Saya tidak berencana membuat Konan antagonis kok.

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A: Hmmm... Riwayat penyakit lain? Mungkin iya... Mungkin tidak *Yua minta ditabok*

Q : Pensil Warna Biru Tua

A : Waahhh saya tetap berterima kasih sudah membaca fic-fic saya. Mudah-mudahan masih tetaap suka

Q : lusy jaeger ackerman

A : Dia buka marah, tapi menegur. Merasa nggak enak sama Sasuke-nya. Nanti apa yang disembunyikan Naruto bakal diketahui satu per satu. Gimana, udah bisa tebak apa saja yang disembunyikan Naruto dari klue yang saya kasih di chapter ini?

.

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks for Reviewers :**_

saphire always for onyx, liaajahfujo, shirota strain, snluv, AkarisaRuru, Kazeuta, k-i-d4y, michhazz, versetta, Aiko Vallery, Nikeisha Farras, RARA, kuro SNL, arashilovesn, neko-chan, Guest, Habibah794, nurhasanah. putri. 146, uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan, Revhanaslowfujosh, dwi. yuliani. 562, nathaniasskck, Haehyuk931, Ye'Im, Guest (1), shin. sakura. 11, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Haehyuk931, Pensil Warna Biru Tua, Hmntlzn, Guest (2), aokiaoki95, Guest (3), Guest (4), Mizuumi Yoite, Guest (5), Guest (6), Guest (7), Grey378, Guest (8), Guest (9) dan lusy jaeger ackerman

Tidak ada yang terlewat, bukan?

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn t Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~25/05/2016~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 :Up**_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _ **For The One and Only. Journal, 22 June 2011**_

 **Kau tahu? Salah satu dari sekian banyak penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah perkataanku saat itu.**

 **Seharusnya itu tidak pernah ada, jika pada akhirnya hanya menyesakkan dada dan menjauhkan kita berdua.**

 **Maafkan untuk keegoisanku. Tapi saat itu, aku sangat bingung dan terluka disaat bersamaan. Rasanya dapat menghancurkan diriku kapan saja.**

 **Maafkan aku karena menjadi orang yang brengsek, sayangku.**

.

.

.

 _"Tidak... Bukan... Bukan kau... Akulah yang paling egois disini. Maaf untuk memaksa kehendakku dan membuatmu merasa menjadi orang brengsek dan egois, padahal aku juga seperti itu..."_

 _"Perkataanku lah yang menjauhkan kita berdua. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menahan diriku..."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Dua bulan lebih setelah kunjungan pertama Sasuke ke rumah Naruto. Dua bulan lebihi pula bagi mereka untuk semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke juga tidak membahas tentang kejadian di ruang studio saat mereka hampir berciuman ataupun tentang pengakuan sepihaknya. Memilih diam dan bersikap sewajar mungkin, seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi adalah pilihannya, walaupun sebagian dirinya penasaran, apakah Naruto sudah merubah pandangan soal suka dalam artian lebih dari seorang teman?

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti kejadian itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung. Mereka malah lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa diganggu Sai dan Ino. Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri kadang _speechless_ dengan pasangan Sai dan Ino yang suka sekali menggoda dirinya. Sai memang usil, tapi usilnya akan lebih meningkat jika Ino bersamanya. Benar-benar pasangan yang saling mendukung jika menyangkut menjahili dirinya dan Naruto.

Dari pertemuan-pertemuan selama dua bulan terakhir ini, tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan saat bertemu. Kadang kala Sasuke mengajak Naruto sekedar jalan-jalan disekitar kota atau sebaliknya Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke. Meski itu harus dilakukan sesuai dengan waktu bebas Naruto. Sasuke kadang lucu sendiri, Naruto terkesan lebih sibuk dibanding dirinya, seorang mahasiwa senior.

Tapi cukup dua bulan untuk membuat Sasuke yakin, jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang yang selalu menganggap sindirannya lucu ini. Dulu saat di rumah Naruto, Sasuke mengatakan 'sepertinya mulai menyukai' saat ini berubah menjadi 'benar-benar menyukai'. Sasuke mulai berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk tidak akan membuang waktu lagi dan menyatakan perasaannya saja.

Getaran ponsel milik Sasuke di atas meja belajar tanda panggilan masuk, membuyarkan lamunannya. Sesaat senyum tipisnya mengembang. Si penelepon sudah pasti Naruto.

Sudah seminggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu bahkan tidak saling menelepon sekali pun dan rasanya pantas jika Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajahnya karena panggilan itu.

Sasuke menyentuh _icon_ menerima panggilan. " _Moshi-moshi_..." Sasuke berdehem diawal, sekedar membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum menjawab panggilan Naruto.

" _Sasuke? Maaf..."_

Sasuke mengernyit karena permintaan maaf yang terkesan mendadak.

 _"Minggu lalu sampai kemarin dulu, aku mengikuti kuliah lapangan jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu di kampus."_

Sasuke yakin, jika mereka berdua berhadapan saat ini, Naruto pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Apa Ino-chin sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya? Maaf aku tidak mengabari langsung. Kuliahnya mendadak sekali, sih..."_

Kadang alasan ini yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung. Naruto selalu menitipi pesan pada Ino jika sedang sibuk kuliah dan selalu saja Naruto akan sulit dihubungi bahkan sekedar bertemu setelahnya. Kegiatan klub juga tidak akan dihadiri. Sasuke jadi berpikir, mungkin Naruto memang tipe orang yang akan berubah menjadi serius dan tidak ingin diganggu jika menyangkut masalah perkuliahan.

"Ya... Yamanaka- _san_ memberitahuku dan meminta untuk tidak menghubungi sampai kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sasuke lalu mematikan laptop dan beranjak dari posisi duduk untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Berbicara dengan Naruto ditelepon saat berbaring membuat Sasuke merasa lebih menikmati percakapan mereka.

 _"Ino-chin bilang begitu?"_ Suara Naruto terdengar lebih seperti bisikan, terselip nada kaget disana.

"Bukankah kau yang berpesan padanya? Atau itu hanya karangan Yamanaka-sa-..."

 _"Tidak... Maksudku, tentu saja aku yang menitipi pesan itu..."_ Ada jeda sejenak " _Aku pikir Ino-chin tidak berani bilang padamu..."_ Tawa Naruto terdengar gugup. Jika seperti ini, Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah hafal sifat Naruto.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tidak bukan pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke memilih untuk langsung menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Naruto terlalu banyak membuat penasaran dengan sikapnya.

Tawa Naruto terdengar dari seberang. Kali ini bukan tawa gugup lagi. _"Menyembunyikan apa, Sasuke? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Aku cuma kaget, karena Ino-chin awalnya menolak memberitahumu..."_ Naruto kembali menjeda sebelum akhirnya berdehem pelan. _"Um... Hey hari ini ada waktu?"_

Sasuke tahu Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Katakan saja maumu, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke langsung tanpa berusaha bersifat lembut. Karena Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti akan tertawa karena perkataan itu.

Tebakannya benar, Naruto tertawa tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hanya Naruto saja yang masih tertawa meski ucapan itu terdengar datar dan kasar. Jika orang lain yang mendengar perkataan tersebut, biasanya akan tersinggung dan mulai mengomeli Sasuke.

 _"Nada bicaramu, Sasuke... Kenapa terdengar seperti tidak ada niat, ya?"_ Naruto masih terkekeh geli. _"Ajak aku ketempat yang menurutmu bisa membuatku gembira... Aku sedang bosan."_ Ujung kalimat lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Kau seharusnya isitirahat setelah kegiatan kampus..." Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin keluar bersama, hanya Sasuke ingin Naruto beristirahat dengan cukup.

"Tapi aku bosan di rumah..." Naruto berdehem. "Aku bosan selama dua hari ini." Suaranya kali ini berubah memelas.

"Selama dua hari ini tidak ada kegiatan perkuliahan di kampus?" Alis Sasuke bertaut, merasa janggal. "Biasanya semester tiga jadwal kuliah masih padat, tidak ada liburnya."

Naruto terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya tertawa, "Kau memang pintar beranalisa, Sasuke... Memang ada _sih_ , tapi aku yang tidak ingin ikut kuliah. Jadi, boleh ya ajak aku jalan-jalan... Terserah mau kemana juga oke?" Sekali lagi nada itu terdengar memelas.

Desahan panjang Sasuke tidak bisa ditahan, "Baiklah... Tapi, hanya pemikiranku saja atau ini terasa seperti ajakan kencan. Apa kali ini termasuk ajakan kencan?" Terkejut. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang sialnya tidak tersaring terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimana jika Naruto salah paham?

Jeda lama Naruto membuat Sasuke merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara sebelum berpikir akibatnya. _Well,_ Sasuke sadar, pertanyaan tadi bisa merubah _mood_ Naruto. Mengingat perubahan _mood_ Naruto sangat cepat. Tapi, jawaban disertai tawa geli Naruto setelahnya, membuat Sasuke melepas senyuman lebar.

 _"Ya, ini kencan jika itu maumu..."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Saat mereka bertelepon, Naruto memang meminta Sasuke mengajak ketempat yang bisa membuatnya gembira, tapi nyatanya mereka pergi ketempat pilihan Naruto.

Sebuah cafe yang terletak di sudut jalan, tidak begitu ramai pengunjung. Naruto bercerita cafe ini sering dikunjungi ibunya saat masih hidup. Naruto bercerita diselingi senyuman, namun sorot matanya penuh kerinduan. Sorot rindu itu selain merindukan ibunya munkin juga karena merindukan ayahnya yang sedang tugas keluar kota.

Naruto memang jarang bersama ayahnya. Alasan klise,

Pekerjaan.

Sasuke mulai terbiasa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dan sepertinya menjadi candu bagi mereka. Hanya saja Sasuke belum bisa memastikan, apakah kedekatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya ini, sudah mengubah pandangan Naruto atau belum sama sekali. Sai dan Ino berusaha meyakinkan jika Naruto juga menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya, tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup bagi Sasuke, jika reaksi Naruto terkesan tarik ulur.

Apakah Naruto akan yakin jika dirinya menunjukkan tindakan lebih nyata?

"...Sasuke?..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan. "Lihat, kau melamun lagi..." Itu suara memelas khas milik Naruto.

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal..." Bahu Sasuke terangkat ringan saat menjawab.

Pipi Naruto mulai mengembung, "Sepertinya banyak sekali yang ada di kepalamu, sampai-sampai kau selalu lebih banyak melamun jika kita bersama." Nada suara yang tadinya memelas berganti kesal.

Kesal main-main.

"Bukankah kau juga selalu lebih banyak melamun bahkan jika kita tidak bersama? Aku memperhatikannya, Naruto..." Alis Sasuke bertaut, tangannya terangkat dan melipatnya di dada. "Aku jadi ingin menebak hal apa yang ada di kepalamu." Sasuke memilih untuk memberikan pertanyaan yang memungkinkan Naruto untuk lebih membuka diri.

"Kita impas kalau begitu..." Jawab Naruto lama setelah pertanyaan itu, suaranya pun terdengar datar. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini lalu menunduk dan mulai menyeruput _lemon tea_ miliknya. "Jadi setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Lagi...

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi...

Sasuke tahu itu. Naruto terlalu sering mengalihkan topik jika Sasuke mulai bertanya lebih dalam soal Naruto. Hal ini juga yang membuat Sasuke ragu, apa benar Naruto mulai menyukainya sedang pemuda manis itu selalu tertutup jika menyangkut dirinya? Bukankah seseorang akan terbuka pada orang lain jika orang itu adalah orang dekat?

Jangankan suka, bisa saja Naruto menganggap Sasuke orang yang dikenal sepintas saja?

Mendesah pelan karena pemikirannya, Sasuke memilih meneguk _cappucino-_ nya dengan cepat. "Kau ingin kemana?" Tanyanya kembali, memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Naruto lagi.

"Hmm..." Kening Naruto mengerut, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Entahlah... Aku juga tidak punya pilihan tempat yang menarik." Desahnya kemudian.

Sesaat hening menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing ini.

"Jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Hampir saja Sasuke menyenggol cangkir minuman miliknya sampai terjatuh karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Sasuke yang memang sedang menunduk, memilih menatap Naruto dari bawah bulu matanya.

Pertanyaan itu di luar dugaan.

"...Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya." Jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang, tapi fokus melihat Naruto yang pandangannya terarah keluar jendela dengan tangan menopang dagu. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke ikut melihat kearah pandang itu.

Ah... Naruto melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bergandengan tangan di luar.

Mungkin ini alasan Naruto bertanya seperti tadi.

"Hmm... Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya.-" Pandangan Naruto belum beralih dari sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang tertawa. "-Tapi, belakangan ini aku jadi berpikir, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersama, jika aku sudah memiliki keka-..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Sasuke menyadari pipi Naruto mulai bersemu.

"Tidak... Abaikan saja yang kukatakan barusan..." Pipi itu semakin memerah dan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Katakan saja... Aku pendengar yang baik." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau akan tertawa!"

Konyol! Alasan sepihak. Padahal dilihat dari sudut manapun Sasuke tidak ingin tertawa.

"Apa aku terlihat ingin menertawaimu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah andalannya.

Datar, lebih datar dari papan setrika.

Naruto terkikik pelan, "Nada bicaramu, Sasuke... Dan _well_ , aku rasa kau tidak akan menertawaiku."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, katakan saja." Rasanya nada bicara itu sedikit mendesak.

Tangan Naruto terangkat dan mulai menggosok tengkuk. Matanya menatap kearah cangkir milik Sasuke.

"Aku pikir tidak banyak yang ingin kulakukan jika memiliki kekasih... Semenjak aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang terikat." Desahan nafas panjang Naruto terdengar. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku dan kekasih masa depanku berjalan-jalan di berbagai tempat. Museum _aquarium_ misalnya? Makan bersama di cafe, mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, bertemu orang tuanya mungkin?-" Naruto tertawa kecil karena ucapannya sendiri. Mata biru yang tadi menatap cangkir kini beralih menatap Sasuke.

"-Atau aku dan dia tinggal bersama? Menikmati waktu bersama disaat susah dan senang juga tidak buruk. Aku kira memiliki kesukaan sama lebih menarik lagi karena nantinya kami akan memiliki studio yang luas... Hmmm... Akan lebih bagus lagi jika dia adalah orang yang menjadi milikku selamanya setelah berciuman. Karena dia adalah pemilik ciuman pertamaku-..."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto tertahan, matanya membola dan bukan hanya wajah saja, tapi telinganya pun ikut memerah sempurna. Mau tak mau Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa, meski itu cuma tawa kecil.

"Sasuke! Kau bilang tidak ingin menertawaiku!" Protes Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan menutupi kepala. "Tsk! Bukan salahku kalau aku belum pernah berciuman..." Gumamnya sedikit tidak jelas, akibat malu.

"Maaf..." Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tawa. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa sejujur ini-..."

Kepala Naruto terangkat hanya untuk mem- _pout_ -kan bibir sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"-Tenang saja... Aku juga belum pernah berciuman." Lanjut Sasuke setelah berhasil meredakan tawa kecilnya.

Kepala Naruto terangkat tiba-tiba dan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan.

Sasuke jadi sedikit kesal. Salah jika di usianya seperti ini belum pernah berciuman?

"Be-...Benarkah?" Mata biru itu menatap penuh harap, "Bukan aku sendiri yang belum pernah, _kan_?" Kali ini Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur ingin mengusak rambut Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menepisnya. Sasuke dapat merasa, Naruto pun kaget dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke..." Naruto yang kembali membuka percakapan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

 _Mood swing?_

"Ya... Aku belum pernah. Jadi, berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu karena kita masih akan berkunjung ke tempat lain, bukan?"

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto langsung berbinar cerah, "Benarkah?!" Serunya terlampau bersemangat.

"Aku terus berpikir, kenapa kau selalu terlihat _excited_ jika mengunjungi tempat-tempat di Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengernyit. Yang ditanyakan Sasuke memang benar, Naruto selalu bersemangat ke semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"Aku _kan_ memang jarang keluar rumah, Sasuke. Jadi sudah pasti aku selalu _excited_..." Nada suara Naruto berubah merajuk.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke mulai terbiasa terhadap Naruto. _Mood swing_ pemuda itu terlalu cepat berganti, tapi itu tidak pernah membuat Sasuke kesal, malah membuatnya sering tersenyum karena perubahan _mood_ itu. Sebab jika _mood_ berubah lalu Sasuke tersenyum, setelahnya Naruto pasti akan bertanya...-

"-Sasuke... Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ada yang lucu? Atau ekspresiku aneh?"

Benarkan? Naruto pasti akan bertanya alasannya tersenyum?

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lebih menatap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan didada. "Tidak ada yang lucu... Kau sudah siap untuk memotret ditempat yang kita tuju nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto melupakan pertanyaan tentang alasan Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang Sasuke..." Naruto yang terlebih dahulu berdiri dari kursinya, menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan memaksa untuk berdiri. "Ayo! Cepat! Jangan duduk lagi..."

"Hmm..." Sasuke segera berdiri lalu memperbaiki ristleting jaket yang digunakan Naruto. "Ayo..."

Senyum Naruto melebar sempurna. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke, menarik untuk segera bergerak, sedang ia sudah selangkah di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Naruto tersentak mundur dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke memperat genggaman mereka dan merasa Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum. Sasuke membalas senyuman itu tipis dan sekali lagi ingin mengacak surai pirang yang terlihat mulai panjang itu, tapi Naruto memberi tatapan mendelik, tidak menyetujui keinginan Sasuke.

"A...A... Jangan coba-coba mengacak rambutk. Aku bukan bocah, Sasuke..." Tatapan mendelik itu berganti dengan kekehan dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke memilih untuk mendorong pelan kening Naruto dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebagai ganti keinginan mengacak rambut Naruto yang gagal.

Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai alasannya tersenyum, sebab mana mungkin Sasuke bilang jika ia menyukai perubahan _mood_ Naruto, karena membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan tanpa disadari?

Mana mungkin juga, Sasuke bilang bahwa ia menyukai Naruto yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan secara alami, karena itu membuat pemuda yang kini sedang bersenandung kecil ini semakin terlihat imut?

 _Well_ , Sasuke cukup tahu kata menggemaskan dan imut merupakan kata tabu bagi para lelaki.

Meski sikap Naruto yang satu ini bertentangan dengan _gender_ -nya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di Museum _Aquarium_ Konoha.

Sasuke memilih untuk membawa Naruto ke tempat yang ingin dikunjungi bersama kekasihnya. Awalnya pemuda pirang ini sedikit mengangga sebelum akhirnya wajah itu berganti gembira dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka berdua memilih masuk dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di gedung itu. Naruto tidak berhenti memotret baik itu kegiatan manusia atau hanya sekedar atraksi hewan laut atau pun keindahan terumbu karang dalam tangki raksasa berlapis kaca tebal itu. Jangan lupa Naruto selalu bergumam ' _woooaaa_ ' ketika melintas beberapa bagian _aquarium_ raksasa, seolah memang pertama kali pemuda itu berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Sasuke jadi lucu sendiri. Sebenarnya berapa umur pemuda manis ini? Kenapa masih bertingkah layaknya bocah padahal jelas Naruto lebih tua dua tahun?

Dua tahun lebih tua? Dari awal Sasuke memang sudah tahu umur Naruto, saat membaca biodata yang tertera diformulir pendaftaran. Sasuke sempat berpikir, jika saat ini Naruto berumur hampir dua puluh dua tahun dan baru menginjak semester tiga, sedang Sasuke berumur dua puluh tahun, tapi sudah memasuki semester enam, berarti ada dua kemungkinan.

Pertama Naruto terlambat masuk sekolah atau kedua, Naruto sempat berhenti setahun sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pendidikan lagi.

"Hmmm... Aku haus..." Gumam Naruto disela batuk kecil membuat Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto. Sepertinya kerongkongan Naruto kering karena terlalu banyak berceloteh dan berteriak gembira saat mengelilingi ruangan museum.

"Mau kubelikan minuman?" Tawar Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto mulai menggosok leher, beberapa kali meneguk ludah kasar, bahkan wajahnya ikut berkerut aneh. Khas anak kecil yang akan merengek minta dibelikan minuman dan Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum tipis karena tingkah ini.

"Hmm... Biar aku yang beli sendiri." Tolak Naruto halus tapi, keinginannya untuk membeli minuman berganti cepat saat memalingkan wajah, dan menangkap keberadaan tempat menyerupai kolam buatan dikelilingi pasir putih bersih. Mata biru seketika berbinar lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan minta dikasihani.

 _Oh tidak_! Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya, boleh tidak kita foto bersama lumba-lumba dulu?" Naruto menunjukan wajah minta dikasihani.

"Tidak boleh!" Larang Sasuke terlalu cepat kemudian meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum usil, seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau takut lumba-lumba? Lumba-lumba hewan yang lucu _loh_ , Sasuke..." Penjelasan itu berakhir dengan kekehan geli.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke berdecih tetap mempertahankan wajah datar, gengsi dibilang penakut. Padahal pertanyaan Naruto tentang rasa takut, bukan menuduh Sasuke seorang penakut.

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak takut dengan foto bersamaku..." Meskipun suara Naruto bukan berupa tantangan, bahkan sempat tersenyum kecil sebelumnya, tapi sukses membuat Sasuke melotot protes dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan mengendikan bahunya ringan. Seolah tidak peduli.

Terdiam sejenak seolah menimbang-nimbang permintaan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah... Tapi tidak boleh lebih dari satu foto..." Desahnya kemudian.

" _Yattaaa_!" Sorak Naruto gembira. "Pokoknya kau tidak akan menyesal dan akan mengenang foto kita yang satu ini." Ujarnya gembira sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

 _Mengenang, yang benar saja?! Yang ada hanya mimpi buruk!_ Sasuke benci hewan berlendir! Sudah lupakan saja kebencian itu hanya karena seruan bernada gembira Naruto tadi.

Sasuke mendesah panjang sekali lagi, melawan keinganan Naruto memang berat.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto yang bercakap-cakap dengan pelatih lumba-lumba sedang Sasuke berdiri agak jauh.

"Sasuke, kenapa berdiri disitu? Kau tidak ingin mengambil foto bersama aku dan anak manis ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala lumba-lumba dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan ekspresi jijik diwajahnya.

"Bisa tidak aku berdiri disampingmu saja, bukan kita berdua yang mengapit hewan berlendir dan _sok_ imut itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkas bahkan dari langkahnya terasa enggan mendekat.

"Lumba-lumba, Sasuke... Bukan hewan berlendir dan _sok_ imut." Koreksi Naruto masih sambil mengelus lumba-lumba itu, ekspresi lucu masih tidak bisa ditahan diwajahnya. "Ayolah Sasuke, ini permintaanku sekali seumur hidup."

Nah, ini yang tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke.

Nada memelas Naruto.

Masih dengan langkah enggan, Sasuke mendekat. Awalnya Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri disamping Naruto dan lagi-lagi Naruto melancarkan tatapan memelasnya sehingga akhir Sasuke memilih berdiri di kanan, lumba-lumba diposisi tengah dan Naruto yang berjongkok diujung kiri dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus lumba-lumba.

Momen itu berhasil diabadikan, tapi hasilnya tidak begitu bagus. Naruto tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Naruto sempat memprotes saat melihat foto itu Sasuke yang ekspresinya tidak rela, tapi Sasuke juga tidak kalah keras kepala untuk tidak mau dipotret lagi. Lalu ketika si pemotret mengembalikan kamera dan setelah berujar terima kasih, Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi jongkok, tapi entah Naruto yang terburu-buru saat berdiri atau karena terlalu lama saat duduk berjongkok, saat sebelum berdirinya sempurna, tubuh itu limbung sehingga membuatnya hampir terjembab ke belakang.

"Licin..." Gumam Naruto saat mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tahu itu cuma alasan saja. Mereka berdua berdiri ditempat yang sama, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa licin. Lagipula tempat mereka berdiri ini tempat pasir, tidak mungkin licin.

Baru saja ia ingin mendekat untuk memastikan kondisi, senyum Naruto melebar.

"Ayo, Sasuke... Kita beli minuman, tenggorokanku sudah kering seperti gurun pasir." Naruto terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri.

Memilih untuk menuruti ajakan Naruto tanpa mempertanyakan keanehannya, mereka menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu, Naruto berjalan satu langkah di belakang sambil memegang ujung lengan kaos berlengan panjang milik Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Apa kondisi Naruto masih lelah karena kuliah lapangan?

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, enggan untuk bertanya keadaan Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi menunjuk minuman jus kalengan sambil menyerahkan koin. Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar haus sampai-sampai tidak ingin berbicara. Bibirnya bahkan terlihat kering, sedikit berwarna keungguan.

Saat minuman pilihannya keluar dan Sasuke menyodorkan pada Naruto, pemuda itu meneguk dengan cepat, Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil koin untuk membeli minuman pilihannya, tapi sebelum berhasil mengambil koin, punggungnya ditabrak keras seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlarian dan mengakibatkan dompetnya terjatuh.

"Itu foto ibumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada terdengar bersemangat namun sedikit serak saat memunggut dompet Sasuke yang terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dan Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Cantik... Tidak heran sewaktu kecil kau didandani seperti anak perempuan. Kau cantik seperti Ibumu..." Pernyataan tanpa rasa bersalah itu sukses mendapat delikan mata tanda protes dan Naruto tertawa kecil karena tatapan itu. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu ibumu..."

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya... Aku akan membawamu ke rumah dan memperkenalkanmu pada ibu." Ujar Sasuke tenang. Tapi, Naruto yang tidak menjawab perkataannya, membuat Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan tanda pengenal miliknya yang terletak disebelah foto ibunya.

"Kau lebih muda dariku?" Nada suara Naruto hampir bukan seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku lebih muda darimu hampir dua tahun." Jawab Sasuke, tapi tidak mengerti dengan raut wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis. Bahkan semakim memucat.

"Darimana kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu dua tahun?" Alis Naruto bertaut kebingungan. Mata birunya beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu saat membaca formulir pendaftaran klub." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"Dan aku tidak tahu itu? Selama ini aku berpikir kita seumuran." Sekarang nada Naruto terdengar seperti tersinggung.

"Bukan salahku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya soal umur."

"Aku... Apakah kau tidak masalah pergi dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darimu? Bukankah ini semakin terdengar salah?" Hembusan nafas Naruto terdengar sangat berat saat menyodorkan kembali dompet milik Sasuke.

Ah... _mood swing_ lagi.

Mengabaikan sodoran dompetnya, Sasuke mengunci tatapan Naruto. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan semakin salah? Dengar, Naruto...-" Jari telunjuk Sasuke bergerak menautkan dijemari telunjuk Naruto dan mengelusnya telunjuk Naruto dengan ibu jari miliknya.

Berusaha menenangkan.

"-Aku tidak pernah mempedulikan umur atau omong kosong lain tentang benar atau salah. Jika memang seperti itu, maka dari awal aku sudah menjauhimu." Lanjut Sasuke masih sambil mengelus telunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Aku bahkan memanggilmu _senpai_ dan sufix - _san_ dulu..." Alis Naruto bertaut, nada suaranya seperti hendak protes, tapi alis yang bertaut itu menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku untuk hal itu..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena ekspresi Naruto. "Panggilan itu hanya sebagai simbol senior dan junior tingkatan, bukan tentang perbedaan umur kita... Atau kau ingin sekarang aku memanggilmu Naruto- _san,_ hm?" Tangan yang masih bertaut itu terangkat bersama tangan milik Naruto dan memisahkan alis yang bertaut itu.

"Tidak... Biar kita memanggil nama seperti ini saja. Aku tidak ingin kita merasa canggung lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan cepat lalu meneguk minuman kalengannya sampai habis dan membuang ke tempat sampah di samping _vending machine_.

Sasuke tetap menatap Naruto yang mulai bergerak gelisah setelah minuman kaleng itu dibuang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto melirik sehingga mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

Permintaan yang terlalu cepat, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Sekarang? Kita belum selesai mengelilingi museum ini, Naruto... Biasanya kita pulang lebih lambat... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Aku hanya merasa sedikit kelelahan."

Sasuke mendesah karena jawaban itu. Ternyata Naruto masih lelah dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto lagi.

Tapi, ini hanya pemikirannya atau Naruto seperti menghindari untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka lebih lama lagi setelah mengetahui perbedaan umur mereka?

Apa Naruto akan menutup diri lagi?

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Benar dugaan Sasuke, Naruto menghindarinya lagi dengan cara tidak mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan. Apalagi Ino ikut-ikutan menutup mulut perihal Naruto.

"Ayolah _koi_... Naru- _chan_ sudah empat hari ini tidak mengikuti perkuliahan... Aku tahu, Naruto bukan dari jurusan teknik yang membutuhkan banyak praktik lapangan di awal semester." Sai yang duduk disamping Sasuke pun ikut membujuk. "Rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada Naru- _chan_ yang memiliki suara seksi saat tertawa."

Ino dan Sasuke menatap tajam Sai dibagian kalimat 'suara tawa Naruto seksi'.

"Ups!" Sai menutup mulut seolah-olah menyadari kesalahan yang jelas sengaja dibuat. "Aku lupa kalau Ino-ku yang protektif berlebihan dan..." Sai menjeda ucapannya dan melirik Sasuke dengan sudut mata. "...Tuan Uchiha muda yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Naru- _chan,_ pasti cemburu." Oh jangan lupa dengan senyum palsu di wajah Sai yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan membunuh untuk kedua kalinya dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cukup akrab untuk memberitahu pada tuan Uchiha ini keadaan Naruto!" Dengus Ino sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Kemarin dia melukai Naru kita, Sai- _kun_..."

Sasuke menatap datar kearah Ino, "Bagian mana dari aku melukainya selain fakta Naruto lebih tua dua tahun dariku?"

"Eehhh?! Naruto lebih tua dua tahun dari kita?!" Itu suara Sai yang terkejut, tapi kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan meneliti, "Ino- _chan_ jangan bilang kau juga lebih tua dariku?" Sambungnya horor.

Satu pukulan keras langsung mendarat di kepala Sai dan membuat pemuda itu meringgis.

"Berhenti bercanda Uchiha Sai! Aku lebih muda dari kalian dan Naruto." Ino menepuk tangannya seolah membersihkan debu. "Dengar Sasuke- _senpai_..." Ino berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Justru karena _senpai_ lebih muda makanya Naruto merasa semakin tidak nyaman!"

"Tidak nyaman bagaimana, Ino- _koi_... Aku rasa Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal umur." Sai ikut heran dengan perkataan Ino.

"Sai benar, Yamanaka- _san_... Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Naruto, jika aku tidak mempermasalahkan umur, tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

"Oke Naruto memang keras kepala soal umur kalian, tapi dia tetap merasa dibohongi... Dari awal kalian berdua sudah tidak saling jujur!" Suara Ino sedikit naik.

"Apa maksudmu dari awal kami tidak jujur? Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong, aku hanya merasa umur tidak perlu dibicarakan. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto lebih suka menjalin hubungan dengan yang lebih tua?" Suara Sasuke terasa pahit diujung kalimatnya.

"Tidak... Bukan seperti itu..." Suara Ino melemah.

"Jika kau bilang kami tidak jujur, aku jadi curiga, apa Naruto yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?" Sasuke sedikit mendesak.

"Aku bilang bukan seperti itu..." Ino kembali bergumam dan memilih memandangi lantai.

"Benar kata Sasuke, Ino- _chin_... Aku dan kamu pun bukannya tidak pernah membahas soal umur? Apalagi hanya karena itu Naruto sampai tidak masuk kuliah. Aku rasa Naruto sedikit berlebi-..."

"-KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Teriakan Ino menggelegar memenuhi ruangan tanpa ada tanda ingin berteriak sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu sedang Sasuke dan Sai terkejut dengan teriakan itu. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa..." Ulang Ino dengan suara serak, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis, Sai mendekat lalu memeluk dan menenangkan sambil mengelus punggung Ino.

"-Naru-ku... Naru-ku tidak boleh dibohongi... Naruto pernah dibohongi sampai dia terpuruk, dia membohongi diri sendiri, dia berbohong pada semua-nya..." Ino mulai terisak dibahu Sai. "Oleh karena itu... Aku mohon Sasuke- _senpai,_ sekalipun tidak penting, katakan yang sejujurnya... Aku tidak ingin melihat Naruto yang dulu..."

 _Naruto berbohong pada semua?_

 _Dan..._

 _Naruto yang dulu?_

 _Apa artinya ini?_

Pertanyaan itu mendadak berputar di kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memilih diam mengingat kondisi Ino tidak begitu bagus untuk ditanyai.

Jika dipikir-pikir, yang dikatakan Ino benar, sampai detik ini pun Sasuke belum bisa menebak isi kepala Naruto dan malah terkesan semakin rumit.

"Aku mengerti... Maafkan aku..." Ujar Sasuke pelan lalu mendekat kearah Ino dan Sai kemudian menepuk kepala yang bersandar dibahu Sai itu beberapa kali.

"Tidak maafkan aku Sasuke- _senpai_..." Perlahan Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai. "Aku yang berlebihan... Saat _senpai_ dan Naruto jalan-jalan, Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sehat, tapi dia memaksa untuk keluar meski aku dan paman sudah menahannya... Naruto meyakinkan kalau dia tidak akan apa-apa, lalu begitu pulang ia sudah sakit kepala dan terus bergumam _Sasuke lebih muda dariku_ dan akhirnya aku malah menyalahkan _senpai_... Aku paling tidak bisa melihat Naruto menyakiti dirinya, tapi tetap berbohong dengan tersenyum. Maafkan aku..." Suara Ino terdengar sangat lirih.

Berbohong dengan senyum?

Tipikal Naruto.

Tapi... Apa selama ini Naruto berbohong padanya dengan senyuman juga?

"Sebenarnya sebelum bertemu denganku, sakit apa yang disembunyikan Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

Jeda panjang.

Ino seperti kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Alerginya kambuh..." Jawab Ino pada akhirnya.

"Kambuh disaat musim semi sudah berakhir?" Alis mata Sai bertaut karena jawaban Ino.

"Itu karena Naruto terkena serbuk bunga yang ditanamnya... Bukankah aku pernah bilang Naruto suka menanam bunga?" Ino mendesah pelan lalu berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Umm... Sasuke- _senpai_ , maafkan perbuatanku tadi... Hari ini Naruto ada jadwal kuliah jam sebelas nanti, kau bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Ino perlahan.

"Hei Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan menggoda kekasihku seperti itu, kau ingin merebutnya, huh?!"

Bola mata Sasuke memutar jengah karena perkataan Sai, belum lagi Ino ikut merona karena Sai yang tiba-tiba merangkul kekasihnya itu dengan posesif. Tanpa berbicara Sasuke berbalik pergi sambil menunggu selesai jadwal kuliah Naruto.

Bohong!

Sasuke tahu Ino berbohong saat berkata alergi serbuk bunga Naruto kambuh. Sebab, sebelum menjawab, bola mata Ino sempat melebar dan bergerak gelisah. Lagi pula suara Naruto tidak serak saat menelepon di malam sebelum mereka jalan-jalan.

Sial! Apa yang disembunyikan kedua sepupu ini?!

Kesal, Sasuke menendang keras tembok di depannya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Menunggu dengan sabar adalah pilihan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke masih berdiri tepat di samping pintu masuk kelas Naruto, meskipun hampir sebagian mahasiswa telah keluar kelas. Saat semua mahasiswa keluar dan memastikan Naruto tidak ada dalam kelompok tersebut, Sasuke melihat ke dalam dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatap kearah luar melalui jendela dan tampak tak menyadari kelas telah berakhir. Lihat buku-buku miliknya saja masih berantakan di atas meja. Bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin di pipi Naruto, yang sengaja dibelinya saat menuju kelas Naruto.

Naruto mendesis karena rasa dingin itu. "...Dingin... Sa-Sasuke?! Kenapa ada disini?!" Bisik Naruto terkejut, "Aku masih kuli-..." Ucapannya terhenti begitu menyadari tidak ada seorangpun dalam kelas kecuali dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kuliah sudah selesai... Kau saja yang sibuk melamun..." Sasuke pura-pura mendengus, lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan Naruto. "Minumlah..." Tangan Sasuke menyodorkan minuman kaleng berupa jus pada Naruto, sedang tangan sebelahnya masih memegang minuman kopi kalengan.

Naruto berpura-pura menerima dengan kesal dan membuka minuman itu dengan cepat.

"...Dingin..." Sekali lagi Naruto mendesis saat minuman itu melewati kerongkongan. " _Thank-you_ , Sasuke..." Senyuman diwajahnya mengembang.

Sasuke meneliti wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak bersikap normal, seolah kejadian beberapa hari lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya karena penasaran dengan sikap santai Naruto.

Alis Naruto bertaut, "Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau terlihat _normal_..." Jelas Sasuke sengaja memilih kata normal dibandingkan kata 'baik-baik saja'. Sasuke menyindir Naruto secara halus.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke? Pilihan katamu seolah-olah selama ini aku terlihat tidak normal." Tawa halus Naruto terdengar, tapi Sasuke mengabaikan tawa itu.

"Memang..." Sasuke menjawab ringan dan tawa Naruto terhenti. "Kata Yamanaka- _san_ kau tidak masuk kuliah karena sakit, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada serius. Sasuke rasa saatnya ia untuk sedikit mengetahui tentang Naruto.

"Waahhh... Aku merasa sedang diinterogasi..." Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa, tapi ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak berubah, membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "...Um... Benar aku tidak enak badan saat itu..." Ujarnya sangat pelan sambil meminum jus kalengan tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sakit apa?" Sasuke mendesak.

"Aku..." Naruto menjeda, sama seperti Ino menjeda ucapan sebelumnya. "...Cuma sakit kepala sebelah..."

"Yamanaka- _san_ bilang sebelum kita jalan-jalanpun kau sudah sakit terlebih dahulu..."

"Ummm... Yeah..." Lagi, Naruto menjeda lagi. "Aku sudah migrain, bahkan sebelum kita jalan-jalan."

Mata Sasuke menyipit karena jawaban itu. Sudah jelas Naruto berbohong. Bahkan pandangan matanya tidak menatap Sasuke, tapi lebih memilih membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum akhirnya menggosok tengkuk pertanda gugup.

"Aneh... Yamanaka- _san_ bilang alergimu kambuh, bukan sakit kepala." Sasuke tetap mempertahankan nada tenang dalam suaranya.

Benar! Naruto dan Ino berbohong. Terbukti dari _gesture_ tubuhnya yang menegang tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ino- _chin_ bagaimana, _sih_... Sudah jelas itu migrain biasa, hanya karena waktu itu aku sempat bersin, bukan berarti alergiku kambuh. Lagi pula ini bukan musim semi..." Terlalu tenang. Naruto menjelaskan terlalu tenang, jika Sasuke tidak memperhatikan perubahan _gesture_ tadi, sudah pasti Sasuke percaya begitu saja.

Apa Naruto sudah terbiasa berbohong?

"Apa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, Sasuke? Aku masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan."

"Apa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke cepat sesaat setelah Naruto menyampirkan tas punggungnya.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, terlihat sekali ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak menghindarimu..." Suara itu memelan.

"Kau menghindariku, Naruto..." Suara Sasuke memberat, "Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang ketidakhadiranmu di kampus dan berkesan tidak mau berhubungan denganku setelah kejadian di museum. Aku mengkuatirkanmu dan kau malah bersikap seperti ini. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Atau kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan-..."

"-Tidak! Bukan seperti itu... Sebaliknya aku senang kau tetap mendekatiku meski _mood_ -ku sering berubah..." Naruto menyela cepat ucapan Sasuke. Tenguknya digosok.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindar, hm? Apa karena masalah umur kita?" Sasuke rasa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus mendesak Naruto, meski nada yang digunakannya masih tetap halus.

"Jujur salah satunya tentang umur. Tapi kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik, Sasuke..." Satu desahan panjang Naruto lolos.

"Bukankah kau yang tak mau membiarkanku mengenalmu? Aku mulai merasa kalau kau membenc-..."

"Aku tidak membencimu!" Sekali lagi Naruto menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Sebaliknya aku menyukaimu..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Pandangan saling tak percaya beradu. Sasuke tidak mempercayai yang baru saja didengarnya dan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tolong jelaskan maksud dari kau menyukaiku, Naruto..." Suara Sasuke akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. "Karena aku akan menganggap rasa sukamu sama dengan rasa suka ku yang bukan sebagai teman..." Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai teman bukan untuk lebih... Kau berpikir seperti itu karena aku satu-satunya teman dekatmu, _kan_?"

"Yamanaka- _san_ benar... Kau sungguh keras kepala. Aku lebih mengerti rasaku sendiri bukan kamu yang lebih mengerti, Naruto." Sasuke rasa dirinya mulai hilang rasa sabarnya untuk menyakinkan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Suara panggilan dari luar kelas sontak mengalihkan pandangan kedua pemuda ini untuk menatap Konan yang ternyata memanggil Sasuke.

"Kau ini, membuatku berkeliaran jauh sampai disini hanya untuk menemukanmu. Ada kegiatan klub yang harus dijadwalkan ulang... Aahhh!" Pekik Konan tiba-tiba saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto. "Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto? Anggota klub fotografi?" Tanya Konan terlampau bersamangat dan dibalas anggukan heran Naruto.

"-Aku ketua klub fotografi, tapi jarang mengikuti rapat atau kegiatan klub jadi ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Perkenalkan aku Konan..." Konan tersenyum ramah.

"...A-aku Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan dengan mu, _senpai_..." Buru-buru Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada Konan.

"Kau sopan sekali, Uzumaki- _kun_. Beda jauh dengan Sasuke yang rasa sopannya entah menguap kemana." Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke memutar bola mata, jengah.

"Tidak usah _sok_ akrab dan repot, ketua. Kau cukup mengirim pesan, daripada mencariku dengan susah payah seperti ini." Nada ketus Sasuke keluar begitu saja.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, bahkan menelepon berulang kali, tapi tidak kau pedulikan. Periksa saja pemberitahuan di _handphone_ -mu." Konan mendengus kesal. "Lagipula kau sepertinya lebih bersemangat untuk berbicara dengan Uzumaki- _kun_ dibanding aku. _Anyway_ , Uzumaki- _kun_ terlihat lebih manis jika dilihat langsung."

Pujian itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil dan sanggup membuat Sasuke kesal. "Jangan bercanda, ketua... Dokumen itu tinggalkan saja diruang klub dan aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Ups... Aku membuat Sasuke- _kun_ cemburu...-" Konan sedikit mencemooh Sasuke, tanpa terlihat bersalah lalu berbalik untuk menatap Naruto dan tersenyum penuh maksud.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"-Kau tahu, Sasuke yang merekomendasimu dan memintaku secara khusus agar sekelompok denganmu saat kegiatan klub dan hanya berdua." Manik biru Naruto membola dan Konan menikmati perubahan itu.

Dugaan Sasuke tepat. Konan sedang menggodanya.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau pergi, ketua!" Sasuke berdehem cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Konan.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Dan Uzumaki- _kun_ , aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu, ini pertama kalinya dia begitu masuk dalam kehidupan seseorang. Aku rasa dia jatuh cint-"

"- _Senpai_ , bisakah kau meninggalkan kami? Kau tidak perlu memberitahu Naruto soal itu, aku yang akan memberitahukan sendiri." Kali ini nada yang digunakan Sasuke cukup tegas.

Konan tidak mempedulikan nada bicara Sasuke, tapi malah menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Aku bisa melihat apa yang disukai Sasuke dari mu. Kau ramah, menyenangkan dan manis. Dia menyukaimu dari awal." Bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan.

Tubuh Naruto seakan kaku saat mendapat bisikan itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan ketua padamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Konan yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa benar kau yang meminta Konan- _senpai_ agar bisa satu kelompok denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang mencengkram erat kedua tali tas miliknya.

"Ya... Aku yang meminta." Desah Sasuke pelan.

" _Senpai_ bilang, dari awal kau menyukaiku... Apa aku masuk klub hasil rekomendasimu bukan karena bakat?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar bergetar.

Sial! Naruto salah paham.

Sepertinya _mood_ Naruto hari ini buruk.

"Kau masuk klub memang rekomendasiku, tapi hasilnya ditentukan bukan hanya dariku. Lagipula bukankah aku pernah bilang, kau punya bakat meski dengan kamera keluaran pertama?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Kau benar... Maafkan aku, pikiranku memang sedang kacau akhir-akhir ini, jadi perkataanku melantur." Tawa Naruto akhirnya terdengar. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku pikir Konan- _senpai_ memang hanya ingin menggodaku. Hampir saja aku percaya dibagian kau jatuh cint-..."

"-Bagian itu memang benar..." Potong Sasuke. Tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi.

Pandangan Naruto bertemu Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "...Ma-maksudmu?" Suaranya pun terdengar tak percaya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, jatuh cinta padamu, Uzumaki Naruto." Pernyataan itu keluar dengan tegas tanpa terdengar nada ragu sedikit pun.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau sudah tahu dari awal, Sasuke... Aku tidak ingin hubungan terikat jika pada akhirnya saling menyakiti." Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berkeinginan untuk menyakitimu." Sasuke kembali mempersempit jarak mereka dengan satu langkah maju.

"Aku tahu kau tidak... Tapi akulah yang akan menyakitimu nanti." Naruto kembali mencengkram erat tali tasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti... Biar saja seperti ini dan aku akan senang." Senyum Naruto mengembang tanpa menatap mata Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak menyukai senyuman Naruto saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto..." Ulang Sasuke lebih pelan. "Katakan kau tidak menyukaiku atau kau membenciku dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sedikit limbung karena ucapan itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu." Bisik Naruto parau.

"Kau tahu, kau terdengar egois."

"Ya... Kali ini dalam sepanjang umurku aku ingin menjadi orang egois." Suara Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke mendekat dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto tersentak mundur. Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk kembali mendekat sampai Naruto menyerah untuk mundur, meski ia tetap menolak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke pelan, "Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawab dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi aku mohon jangan menolak untuk bertatapan denganku."

Beberapa saat Naruto tidak bergeming, namun perlahan memperlihatkan iris biru yang menyendu.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa teriris dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku... Tidak menangis..." Meski menolak, tapi Sasuke bersumpah dari suaranya, Naruto sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak menangis, tapi kau terlihat hampir menangis..." Sasuke menyentuh dan mulai mengelus pelan rahang Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara parau kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Hm..." Jawab Sasuke kini beralih menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Naruto.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir," Iris biru itu kembali terlihat, "Aku... Aku pernah mencoba berpikir untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa aku miliki.-" Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke tetap menunggu dengan sabar ucapan selanjutnya.

"-Sebagian dari diriku telah menyerah untuk menginginkan sesuatu sejak lama, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan harapanku untuk mengingini muncul lagi."

Gerakan Sasuke merapikan rambut Naruto terhenti, jantung Sasuke berdetak liar karena ucapan itu.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Sudut mata Naruto mulai membentuk setitik air mata. "Kau sungguh jatuh cinta padaku? Meski kita berdua pria?"

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan _gender_..." Desahan berat dan panjang terdengar, apa selama ini persamaan _gender_ yang membuat Naruto ragu?

'-...Dan ya, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu. Apa perhatian dan tindakanku masih meragukanmu? Maaf... Aku tidak punya pengalaman menyukai seseorang sampai taraf ingin memiliki seperti ini." Aku Sasuke, jujur.

"Aku tidak ragu. Hanya saja aku menolak fakta itu." Naruto tertawa kecil, tapi sebelah matanya sudah meneteskan air mata. "Hey, Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto lagi-lagi dengan suara parau.

"Hm..." Dada Sasuke sedikit nyeri saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"...Cium aku..."

Sasuke tersentak karena permintaan itu. Ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya.

"Jika kau menyukaiku, maka aku hanya butuh satu ciuman darimu dan aku akan memutuskannya..."

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit ragu. Tapi melihat Naruto yang menutup mata, dengan wajah basah karena air mata, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Gerakan Sasuke canggung. Ini pengalaman pertamanya mencium seseorang. Waktu di studio Naruto, gerakan itu hanya gerakan implusif. Tidak terencana seperti ini.

Ragu dengan gerakan mendekatkan wajah, Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya masih dengan mata tertutup dan memilih untuk menangkup wajah Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, mencari sudut yang pas dan nyaman untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sentuhan pertama hidung bertemu hidung, sedikit berbenturan, Sasuke salah memprediksi posisi wajah mereka. Menjauhkan wajahnya , Sasuke kembali memiringkan kepala tanpa membuka mata.

Sentuhan kedua, Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Naruto yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Sasuke tidak melakukan gerakan apapun, terlalu bingung bagaimana mencium, jadi Sasuke hanya terdiam merasakan ciuman pertama mereka.

Jika kata orang ciuman pertama terasa manis, sebaliknya yang Sasuke rasa saat ini, ciumannya bersama Naruto terasa sedikit asin.

Apa mungkin karena airmata Naruto?

Entahlah...

Yang Sasuke tahu, ciuman ini terasa meledak dan sukar untuk dijelaskan.

"Bodoh...-" Itu adalah ucapan Naruto saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Naruto yang pertama bergerak dan melepas ciuman mereka. "...-Apa yang barusan bisa disebut ciuman?" Kekehan dan dengusan Naruto terdengar jelas.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Itu, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berjinjit, menarik kemejanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

Sesaat manik malam Sasuke melebar, kembali bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, tapi saat mulai tersadar, perlahan mata Sasuke mulai menutup, tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Naruto. Sedang tangan Naruto yang awalnya menarik kemeja berpindah dan menekan punggung Sasuke.

Seperti sebelumnya, ciuman mereka tidak begitu lama, hanya sekedar menempel saja dan Naruto juga yang pertama menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut ciuman, hm?" Kali ini Sasuke yang pertama kali bersuara.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menunduk. Sesaat kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipis menenangkan miliknya. Tapi, senyuman tipis itu perlahan memudar berganti dengan rintihan tertahan. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, Naruto sudah duduk di lantai dan mulai memukul kepala, kondisi yang sama seperti saat alergi serbuk bunganya kambuh.

"Apa ada serbuk bunga yang mengenaimu?" Sasuke bertanya kuatir, ikut memposisikan duduknya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Tadi Naruto duduk di kursi dekat jendela, bisa saja angin meniup serbuk dan Naruto sempat mengirup serbuk sialan itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu lebih sibuk mengorek isi tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan berberapa obat-obatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi-nya untuk menelan obat-obatan itu bahkan tanpa menggunakan air.

"Naru-..."

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada lemah. "Aku butuh Ino saat ini..." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya. Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi melihat tubuh Naruto yang mulai mengigil hebat, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menelepon Ino.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai menelepon Ino. Nada kuatir tidak bisa disembunyikan. Meski jelas Naruto tidak tampak baik-baik saja dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lututnya, sesekali tangan itu terangkat untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kalau masih sakit, kenapa memaksa ikut kuliah?" Sasuke membuka jaket miliknya dan menyelimuti Naruto yang masih mengigil. Niatnya agar Naruto bisa merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya belum sarapan..." Suara Naruto tenang, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya. "Aku...-" Naruto menjeda panjang ucapannya, tampak seperti sedang memilih kata-kata. "-...Selain alergi bunga. aku terkena sakit lambung berat, gastritis. Ini biasa terjadi jika tidak sarapan." Jelas Naruto dengan suara yang semakin mengecil dan melemah.

"Obatnya pahit..." Gumam Naruto lagi, "Sasuke, boleh aku meminta kopi kalenganmu?"

"Kau gila?!" Bentak Sasuke lepas kontrol. "Kau tahu sakit lambung, kenapa tidak sarapan lalu sekarang meminta kopi?" Nada suara Sasuke melembut begitu menyadari nada membentak sebelumnya. "Jika obatnya pahit, mau kucarikan permen sebagai ganti?"

Naruto menggeleng kepala, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi tangan itu bergerak menekan perut. "Aku sudah tidak bisa makan apa-apa, tapi sekarang aku ingin muntah..." Lanjut Naruto susah payah. Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan warna kulit Naruto yang menjadi pucat.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Ku mohon Sasuke... Pergilah... Kau orang pertama yang tidak ingin aku perlihatkan kondisiku seperti ini." Naruto tetap menunduk, suaranya mulai terdengar menahan sakit sekaligus menahan mual.

Jika Naruto keras kepala, Sasuke tidak kalah keras kepala. Jadi, Sasuke meraih tangan yang tadi menepisnya lalu mengenggam erat.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto... Kau pikir aku main-main saat mengatakan suka padamu, hm?" Perlahan kepala Naruto terangkat dan memperlihatkan iris sembabnya karena perkataan Sasuke.

"-Bukankah kondisimu yang seperti ini dan aku yang tetap berada disini, membuktikan keseriusanku?"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap lama, seolah mencari kebenaran dibinar mata Sasuke. Cukup lama sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki berlarian mendekat.

"NARUTO!" Benar saja, itu suara melengking milik Ino. "Naru-ku... Kau... Kau baik-baik saja?" Nafas Ino memburu dan suaranya terdengar sangat panik saat menyentuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino..." Pandangan mata Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu. "Bukankah aku selalu seperti ini jika penyakit lambungku kambuh?"

"Penyakit lambung?" Ino dan Sai yang ikut membantu Naruto berdiri bertanya serempak. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ah... Iya kau selalu seperti ini..." Ino bergumam. "Kau bisa berdiri? Apa bisa jalan? Kepalamu sakit sekali? Sudah minum obatmu? Apa perlu aku menghubungi paman? Atau kau butuh sesua-..."

"Ino..." Suara Sai menyela pertanyaan beruntun Ino. "Naruto sedang sakit dan kepayahan, bisakah kau berhenti menanyai-nya seperti itu? Kau bisa membuat kepalanya semakin sakit..."

"Kau benar, Sai..." Ucap Ino penuh sesal. "Naru, butuh sesuatu saat ini?" Nada suara Ino berubah lebih tenang dan lembut dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kepala dibahu Ino. "Aku ingin pulang sebelum aku muntah disini. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Rasanya ingin meledak."

"Naruto... Jangan membuat aku, Sai dan Sasuke- _senpai_ panik karena ucapanmu..." Ino mengigit bibirnya keras.

Kekehan Naruto terdengar serak, "Maaf..." Gumamnya.

"Aku antar kalian pulang..." Tawar Sasuke lalu menyodorkan tas Naruto yang telah dirapikannya.

"Tidak perlu..." Itu suara Naruto yang menolak halus dan menerima tas meski dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Jangan keras kepala! Kalau kau tidak selemah ini tidak perlu diantar, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku dan Sasuke mengantar kalian berdua sampai di tempat _taxi_ parkir. Ino- _chan_ sudah memesan sebelum kesini." Sai merangkul lengan Naruto sedikit mengeser Ino dan memberi tanda bagi Sasuke untuk bersamanya memapah Naruto.

Mereka berempat akhirnya hanya berjalan sambil berdiam diri. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing hanya saja sesekali diiringi rintihan kesakitan Naruto dan menahan mual. Beruntung kondisi kampus sepi, jadi tidak begitu menarik perhatian.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke dan Sai mendudukan Naruto di dalam _taxi_. Beberapa kali juga Naruto kesakitan sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sehat..." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara sedikit bergetar saat pintu _taxi_ ditutup oleh Sai. "Aku menunggumu..." Lanjutnya lagi. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Rasanya melihat Naruto yang kesakitan dapat membunuhnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih..." Ujar Naruto disela menahan rasa sakit. "Kejadian di kelas sampai waktunya, tolong lupakan saja..."

Sasuke terdiam. Sedikit bingung dengan arah perkataan Naruto.

Senyumnya mengembang, tapi bagi Sasuke itu senyuman teraneh yang pernah Naruto tunjukkan, bola mata itu pun tampak mulai berair. "Sebenarnya sejak aku dekat denganmu, saat itu juga aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu..."

Itu ucapan Naruto tepat setelah _taxi_ melaju meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku.

Ucapan terakhir,

Sebelum akhirnya Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke hubungi dan temui lagi, seakan hilang ditelan bumi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sometimes to someone you love you wanna say goodbye,_

 _But you can't get the words out,_

 _Because in your heart saying goodbye would just be a lie._

 _-Unknown-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Note_

 _First of all_... _Gomen update_ -nya kelamaan karena saya sedikit sibuk dan terkena virus malas ketik. Tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk memperpanjang chapter ini (8k+) sebagai permintaan maaf * _bow_ *. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini masih menghibur meskipun lebih banyak drama.

Jika ada typo atau kesalahan kata, mohon koreksinya~

.

.

.

* * *

Q & A

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Iya kan gagal ngelawak itu gak enak banget? Ah, sepertinya saya juga gagal menyampaikan maksud cerita. Disini Shikamaru hanya punya hubungan asmara sama Ino, kalau masalah trauma soal hubungannya Naruto, kemungkinan akan terjawab di ch depan. Yosh! Sankyuu, sudah saya lanjutkan ya~

Q : lusy jaeger ackerman

A : Wah saya jadi kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi, yang jelas sikap misterius Naruto sudah mulai terbongkar dimulai dari chapter ini.

Q : RaraHigashiyama

A : Uwaaa maappp, chapter ini SasuNaru masih belum jadian

Q : michhazz

A : Aigoooo... Chapter ini masih bikin senyum-senyum, gak? Yosh! Arigatou koreksi-nya & maaf agak lama update-nya. Sudah dilanjutkan, ya...

Q : choikim1310

A : Shikamaru kemungkinan (?) dimunculkan di chapter-chapter depan~ Naahhh, adegan kisseu-nya udah dikasih di chapter ini.

Q : LovelyLany

A : Uwaaaaa... Sankyuu buat komentar hangat-nya, saya jadi terharu *hug* Sudah di-update nih, tapi maaf menunggu lama... Waahhh tebakannya belum bisa saya bilang betul atau tidak, ditunggu saja, ya ^^

Q : Habibah794

A : Ah... Perkataan Minato memang sengaja saya buat ambigu biar semakin penasaran... Nanti akan terjawab maksud perkataan Minato, kok.

Q : shinzun

A : Aaahhhh salah ketik! Jadi malu... Sudah saya ganti ya. Makasih koreksinya.

Q : snluv

A : Chapter ini malah semakin berat dan melow, ahaha... Iyap! Chapter ini sudah mulai masuk inti cerita.

Q : Versseta

A : Duh...Duh... Jangan ngambek... Nih, request kissu-nya udah dikasih di ch ini ^^

Q : Mizuumi Yoite

A : Uhm... Soal Naruto yang berganti marga belum sempat diceritakan di-ch ini, ya.

Q : Beautiful Garnet

A : Iyap! Benar... Naruto takut menjalin hubungan yang pakai hati XD

Q : Neko-chan

A : Ugh, gomen... Belum bahas soal marga Naruto yang berganti di ch ini.

Q : Kuro SNL

A : Penyebab Kushina meninggal juga belum bisa saya uraikan di ch ini, ya.

Q : uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan

A : Gomen belum bisa dibahas, ya... Foto

senatural SasuNaru? Coba deh minta Sasuke foto'in XD

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

Nikeisha Farras, lusy jaeger ackerman, RaraHigashiyama, michhazz, choikim1310, LovelyLany, liaajahfujo, Uzumaki Ruby, Habibah794, shinzun, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Aiko Vallery, snluv, Lhiae932, versetta, Mizuumi Yoite, shirota strain, Grey378, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Revhanaslowfujosh, shin. sakura. 11, Beautiful Garnet, Neko-chan, arashilovesn, Kuro SNL, uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan, Ye'Im dan Julia nita the.

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang terlewat.

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

 _Kindly drop your review for better story, ya... Thank you~_

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~22/08/2016~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards**_.

 **~Yua~**


	8. Chapter 8 up

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 **For The One and Only. Journal, 12 March 2013**

 **Aku kira, kita tidak akan tahu apa itu rindu sampai ada seseorang yang kau cintai berdiri tepat di depanmu, menatapmu dan seketika kamu tersadar! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat orang lain sama seperti caraku melihat dan mencintaimu.**

 **Hey yang berdiri di depanku.**

 **Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!**

.

.

.

 _" Aku kira kita punya pemikiran yang sama tentang hal ini. Yang membedakan adalah betapa takutnya aku untuk mengakui rasa suka dan berakhir orang itu memilih untuk menjauh."_

 _"Ya, yang berdiri di depanku... Aku sangat mencintaimu juga."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Ada sedikit kemiripan plot dengan Dating Alone Park Chanyeol di chapter 1 dan 2.

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Asbak di depannya terisi tiga puntung rokok bekas yang masih terlihat sisa asap, meski demikian masih ada pula sebatang rokok diapit kedua bibirnya. Kedua tangannya pun sibuk mengatur lensa kamera serta beberapa tombol lainnya.

Bunyi _shutter_ terdengar.

"Tsk!" Decak kesal si pemegang kamera terdengar saat melihat hasil bidikan yang nampak kabur lalu sekali lagi memutar lensa fokus kamera.

Bidikan kedua.

Senyum tipis kameramen nampak diwajahnya.

Memotret objek dikeramaian memang sulit untuk mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Menarik nafas sejenak sambil menyesap rokok dalam satu tarikan panjang. Saat asap mengepul keluar, kameramen tersebut sesekali menekan tombol, memutar lensanya lagi. Kamera terangkat, mulai membidik ke arah sekumpulan manusia yang menyebarangi jalan saat lampu merah tanda berhenti kendaraan menyala.

Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Lima _shutter_ terdengar dalam satu bidikan.

Bersandar dikursi untuk melihat hasil, kameramen tersebut menumpu sebelah kaki dikaki lainnya, dan sekali lagi menyesap rokok yang belum juga dilepaskan sedari tadi.

Matanya meneliti lima foto dalam satu bidikan itu.

Foto pertama, sedikit kabur dan rata-rata kelompok penyebrang tersebut masih belum begitu banyak, sedang foto yang diinginkan adalah sekerumunan manusia saat menyebrang.

Foto kedua, senyuman tipis kameramen lagi-lagi mengembang. Bukan karena hasil bidikannya sesuai harapan. Senyuman itu mengembang saat melihat seorang anak kecil menyebrang dengan tangan kiri terangkat seolah-olah yang menghentikan kendaraan adalah dirinya.

Foto ketiga matanya masih fokus pada gadis kecil itu yang tidak menatap lurus ke sebrang jalan lagi, tapi sudah mendongkakan kepala, seperti berbicara dengan orang disampingnya. Mata yang fokus tadi berpindah untuk mengamati siapa yang diajak bicara oleh gadis kecil lucu ini.

Mendadak suhu ruangan tempat bernaungnya seakan turun drastis, rasa dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Dengan menahan getaran ditubuhnya, tombol _next_ ditekan untuk melihat foto keempat.

Foto keempat terlihat, anak itu menunjuk ke arah toko disamping tempat bernaung si kameramen dan otomatis membuat orang yang diajak bicara anak itu menatap kearah tempatnya bernaung.

Layar di- _zoom_ sampai batas maksimal.

Rokok yang diapit terjatuh begitu saja dan matanya melebar diluar kendali.

Senyuman itu,

Wajah itu,

Dengan menahan getaran yang sudah merambah keseluruh tubuh, tangan yang semakin memucat itu berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan _smarthphone_ saat menyentuh ikon memanggil kontak yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Aku... Aku ke rumah sekarang..." Ujarnya terbata, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penerima telepon, dengan tergesa, dirinya membereskan peralatan kamera tanpa sempat melihat hasil foto ke lima.

Foto yang mungkin saja sesuai keinginannya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Dengan tenang, Iruka meletakkan secangkir kopi ke hadapan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memainkan _smarthphone-_ nya.

"Sasuke, tidak sopan jika kau mengabaikan tuan rumah seperti itu." Suara keibuan Iruka menegur tenang.

"Maaf..." Gumam Sasuke, lalu memasukan benda itu ke dalam kantung celana. "Kapan paman Minato tiba?" Tanya sedikit gelisah, terlihat dari cara duduk yang terus menurus bergerak.

"Beberapa menit lagi... Rumah Ino hanya beberapa rumah dari sini." Jelas Iruka masih dengan suara tenang miliknya. "...Mau rokok?" Tawarnya saat melihat pandangan Sasuke tidak lepas dari sebungkus rokok di atas meja ruang tamu

"Tidak... Terima kasih... Aku tid-..."

"-Bagus kalau kau tidak merokok, usiamu masih sangat muda untuk terkena penyakit akibat merokok." Suara familiar yang memotong percakapan sontak membuat Sasuke berdiri dan menyambut pemilik suara itu.

"...Minato- _tousan_..." Suara Sasuke lembut menyapa, ia bangkit berdiri menyambut Minato. Pandangan matanya meredup saat dua pria berbeda usia ini saling bertatapan. Sasuke memang memanggil Minato dengan panggilan _tousan._ Permintaan Minato tentu saja dan Sasuke tidak berkeberatan semenjak ayahnya telah meninggal.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kelihatannya kau tidak begitu bersemangat, _nak_..." Kekehan Minato terdengar lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disamping Iruka.

"...Minato- _tousan_..." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Duduklah... Kau sepertinya benar-benar butuh bicara." Tegur Minato saat melihat Sasuke masih saja berdiri.

Menuruti perkataan Minato, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan Iruka. "Aku..." Sasuke menjeda ragu. "...Aku merindukan Naruto..."

Minato dan Iruka menarik nafas dalam hampir bersamaan. Sekilas kedua iris berbeda warna itu brrtatapan.

"Sudah dua tahun lamanya kalian tidak bertemu, bukan?" Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan pembenaran dilontarkan Iruka.

Tidak!

Bukan!

Bukan itu yang diinginkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Tapi, Sasuke tetap mengangguk, matanya awas memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua pria di depannya, mengamati perubahan _gesture_ jika saja mereka ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.

Nihil.

Kedua pria paruh baya itu tetap tenang. Sasuke mendesah, dua tahun berlalu dan dua pria ini masih saja bungkam perihal Naruto.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sasuke saat Naruto berkata, 'Kejadian di kelas sampai waktunya, tolong dilupakan saja.' Sampai detik ini pun kalimat itu terasa membingungkan dan benar saja Naruto menghilang setelahnya.

Tidak bisa dihubungi.

Belum lagi, Ino, Minato dan Iruka juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Naruto. Satu-satunya kalimat penenang yang diucapkan adalah 'Naruto baik-baik saja.'

Ya, Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi Sasuke-lah yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Dua tahun terlewat dan kau masih saja menunggu bocah itu." Ucapan Minato membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pria berumur ini sesekali menghembuskan asap rokok dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"...Minato- _tousan_... Sudah dua tahun Naruto pergi dari kota ini. Aku tidak akan bertanya alasannya lagi, tapi aku hanya butuh kepastian, apa Naruto benar-benar ingin menghapusku dari hidupnya?" Nada tenang tetap Sasuke pertahankan, meski kuatir jika yang ditanyakannya ini benar.

"Itu tidak benar, _nak_... Naruto tidak meninggalkanmu. Dia melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu..." Jawab Minato sesekali menyesap rokok, mata biru-nya menatap foto Kushina -istrinya- yang terpajang di ruang keluarga.

"...Kebaikan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa bisa menahan nada sinis. "Jika memang dia tidak menyukaiku. Cukup Minato- _tousan_ dan Iruka- _san_ , katakan dan aku akan pergi."

Helaan nafas panjang Minato dan Iruka terdengar sekali lagi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Naruto tidak akan pernah bilang seperti itu." Minato berujar pelan, lalu mematikan rokoknya. Suhu ruangan terasa naik, Sasuke mulai merasa kehilangan harapan sekaligus kesal.

Dua tahun menunggu bukan waktu yang pendek.

"Hari ini kau tidak ingin mampir sebentar ke kamar Naruto?" Pertanyaan Iruka membuat Sasuke menarik nafasnya panjang. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasan Sasuke untuk melihat sebentar kamar Naruto jika berkunjung. Ini pun awalnya ditawarkan Minato dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak menolak. Sebab di dalam kamar itu banyak terdapat foto Naruto.

"Hari ini tidak usah... Aku ingin pulang." Sasuke menolak dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kasar. "Aku permisi dulu, Minato- _tousan,_ Iruka _-san_."

Kedua pria paruh baya ini menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan meredup.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke pikir Minato dan Iruka akan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi kedua orang ini malah menyambutnya sehangat hari-hari kunjungan sebelumnya, meski Sasuke datang pukul 7 pagi, disaat Minato bahkan belum bersiap menuju kantor.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dan meminta maaf karena tindakannya yang kurang sopan dan datang terlalu pagi, Sasuke dibawa Minato ke studio dan kamar milik Naruto.

Sasuke bersyukur, Minato adalah seorang ayah yang penuh pengertian. Bukan karena Minato bisa menjadi mentor baginya di dunia seni, tapi Minato seolah mengerti bahwa Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto dan itu yang membawanya datang berkunjung begitu pagi ke rumah ini.

Sasuke menyusuri tiap foto yang tertempel disalah satu sudut tembok. Mau tak mau segaris senyum menggembang diwajahnya. Tentu saja ia akan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum atau tertawa di beberapa foto yang tertempel.

 _Hey, apa kabarmu, Naruto_...

Gumam Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat sebuah foto saat Naruto tertawa begitu lebar dan sedang bermain dengan dua ekor anjing. Naruto difoto itu masih terlihat sangat muda, mungkin diumur tahun akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap setiap sudut kamar tidur milik Naruto. Ruangan itu, sama persis seperti saat ditinggal pemiliknya hanya ada beberapa barang baru yang mungkin saja diletakkan oleh Minato ataupun Iruka. Meja dan kursi saat mereka hampir saja berciuman pun masih terletak ditempat yang sama. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, mendekat ke arah meja dan kursi tersebut. Kursinya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya, mungkin Minato sempat duduk.

Tapi ketenangannya mendadak hilang berganti dengan jantung yang berdesir.

Langkah kaki dipercepat menyadari adanya jaket familiar yang tergantung disandaran kursi,

Itu jaket miliknya yang diberikan pada Naruto saat di kelas dulu.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak meraih jaket tersebut, matanya menangkap sebuah dompet berwarna _orange_ dan kamera disana. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kencang, mengurungkan niarnya untuk meraih jaket.

Bukan...

Bukan karena dompet yang warnanya mulai memudar itu atau karena jenis kamera digital tersebut atau karena jaket yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke tangannya, tapi karena semakin lama berada di ruangan ini, kenangan ditempat ini semakin berputar di kepalanya. Jadi, Sasuke memilih untuk segera keluar. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan benda-benda baru yang terdapat di kamar ini. Namun, saat Sasuke baru saja ingin melangkah, Sasuke menyadari lampu indikator kamera tersebut masih menyala. Refleks, tangannya terulur, hendak mematikan kamera.

Agak terburu-buru membuat tangannya menyenggol dompet tersebut sampai terjatuh. Sasuke menunduk untuk memungut dompet tersebut,

Tangannya sontak terasa lemas dan sedikit bergetar saat melihat sebuah foto dalam dompet.

Foto Naruto dan dirinya dua tahun lalu, bersama di dalam ruangan yang saat ini kefua kakinya berpijak. Foto yang terlihat sedikit usang mungkin akibat sering dipegang. Foto itu digunting sampai muat dalam tempat penyimpanan foto dompet tersebut.

...

...Tunggu!

Tangannya meramas kuat pinggiran dompet tersebut. Jika yang ada dalam kepalanya benar, itu artinya

Dompet ini adalah milik Naruto.

Sudah cukup!

Sasuke butuh penjelasan dari kedua orang tua yang menutup rapat segala hal tentang Naruto ini dan bagaimana caranya dompet yang Sasuke duga adalah milik Naruto berada diruangan yang sudah tidak ditempati pemiliknya lagi ini?

Tapi, rasanya kejutan hari ini tidak sampai disitu, sebab jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang, darahnya kembali berdesir hebat saat pintu kamar ia buka dengan sedikit keras lalu tampak pemuda yang sangat amat dirindukannya, berdiri dengan senyuman kaku dan sebelah tangannya menggosok tenguk pertanda gugup,

...Seperti kebiasaannya.

"Halo, Sasuke..."

Naruto berdiri beberapa langkah tepat di depan Sasuke. Bandul miniatur kamera masih tergantung didadanya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Hampir lima belas menit Sasuke dan Naruto diam tanpa berbicara. Naruto lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagu, sedang Sasuke menyesap segelas kopi yang sebelumnya diantar Iruka dan sesekali menatap ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya.

Mata biru itu masih berbinar cerah. Hanya saja terlihat bengkak.

Setelah kejadian di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Naruto juga tidak banyak berbicara. Satu-satunya kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto yaitu meminta Sasuke untuk masuk dalam kamarnya sebelum meminta Iruka membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Tempat ini ternyata tidak banyak berubah, ya?" Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Pandangan matanya belum beralih dari luar jendela.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sebab dikepalanya sendiri juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, tapi bingung pertanyaan mana yang harus ditanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"-Tapi dari penampilan, kau banyak berubah, Sasuke.-" Akhirnya pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"-Rambutmu..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjuk rambut sendiri. "Lebih panjang. Bahkan sudah menyentuh bahu.-"

Yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Sasuke membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang, bahkan sebagian poni menutup sebelah matanya. Tapi, dari penampilan pun Naruto cukup berubah, jika rambut Sasuke panjang, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang memangkas habis rambutnya sampai tersisa beberapa senti saja dari kulit kepala.

"-Apa kau masih menyukai fotografi?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan Naruto sepertinya menyadari, Sasuke akan merespon jika bertanya mengenai fotografi.

Respon itu membuat senyuman diwajah Naruto melebar, Sasuke melihatnya dari pantulan kaca.

Masih seindah dua tahun lalu, seperti yang dikenalinya.

"-Aku juga... Masih menyukai foto dengan kegiatan manusia sebagai objek."

"Kapan kau tiba di kota ini?" Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan ini meski ia masih enggan menatap Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang tertawa, memaksa Sasuke untuk berbalik dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang ini dengan tatapan heran.

"Masih seperti Sasuke yang kukenal. Berbicara langsung pada intinya." Naruto menghentikan tawa dan memilih menyesap lemon hangat miliknya. "Aku pikir kita akan banyak berbicara saat bertemu setelah sekian lama, tapi malah canggung seperti ini. Aku tiba kemarin pagi...-"

Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat pada Naruto. Jika kemarin pagi tiba, kenapa Sasuke tidak diberi kabar?

Sebegitu tidak inginnya Naruto untuk tidak bertemu dengannya?

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kali ini memilih menatap ponsel miliknya.

"-Aku kemarin menemui Ino terlebih dahulu...-" Lanjut Naruto dengan berbisik, seolah membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Ino?

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Bahkan yang ada dikepala Naruto saat kembali setelah sekian lama adalah Ino bukan dirinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangan digelas minum miliknya.

"...-Aku butuh mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku terus berpikir kata-kata apa tepat saat bertemu denganmu.-"

Mendengar itu, kepalan tangan Sasuke mengendur.

"-Aku pikir aku sendiri yang tegang saat berpikir akan bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kau sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Meski aku pergi, aku kira kau baik-baik saja selama ini..."

Pandangan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Nada sinis akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, "-Aku tidak baik-baik saja setelah kau menghilang tanpa kabar." Nadanya memang tidak terdengar sinis lagi, tapi tangan mengacak rambutnya sedikit kasar.

Gusar.

Sulit sekali menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk didalam dirinya.

"Yakinlah, Sasuke... Aku juga tidak baik-baik saja setelah menghilang, ada titik dimana aku merasa hampir gila karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau pergi?" Nada Sasuke melembut seiring dengan tatapan matanya yang ikut melembut. "Apa karena pengakuan rasa suka ku?"

Hembusan nafas Naruto terdengar sangat berat, "Sebaliknya karena pengakuanmu, aku menjadi lebih kuat. Sejujurnya ada beberapa hal yang belum bisa aku ceritakan padam-..."

"Ya, kau tidak bisa bercerita karena kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing..." Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu... Aku hanya takut kau menghindar setelah benar-benar mengenali aku yang sebenarnya.."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke menarik nafas berat. Sungguh setelah dua tahun berpisah pun, Naruto masih seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang belum lengkap. Masih terkesan penuh misteri.

"Apa kepergianmu berhubungan dengan sakit yang kau derita waktu di kelas dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat iris biru Naruto sempat melebar berapa detik lamanya sebelum senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat makin tirus. "Kadang aku takut dengan keakuratan tebakanmu..." Senyuman itu berganti kekehan halus. "Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil jawaban yang benar...-"

"-Sasuke... Apa kau marah jika aku belum bisa memberitahukan apa yang aku sembunyikan?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka berdua hening beberapa saat lamanya.

Dua kali Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "Jika kau ingin jawaban jujur. Aku tidak benar-benar marah. Aku hanya merasa bingung dan terus berpikir apa aku membuat kesalahan. Apa aku salah karena mengakui rasa suka ku?"

"Maaf..." Naruto bergumam, kepalanya menunduk.

"Sudahlah... Dibahas pun tidak ada gunanya kalau kau tetap menutup mulutmu." Lanjut Sasuke tetap berusaha tidak terbawa emosi.

Ya, hanya Naruto yang tetap tersenyum walau perkataan Sasuke barusan sengaja digunakan untuk menyindir.

"Mulutku akan terbuka jika kau menyogokku terlebih dahulu-..."

Alis Sasuke bertaut, tidak begitu mengerti maksud Naruto dan arah percakapan yang berubah menjadi ceria ini.

"-Karena sudah lama aku tidak berada disini, kau mau mengajakku berkeliling sebagai bayaran sogok?" Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan barisan giginya.

"Kau lupa kita bukan mahasiswa lagi yang bisa bebas bolos kuliah? Aku sudah bekerja dan tentu saja hari ini pun aku harus ke kantor.-"

Jawaban dengan nada datar itu membuat senyuman dibibir Naruto menghilang berganti dengan bibirnya yang mencibir.

"-Tapi karena kantor tempat aku bekerja lumayan fleksibel, mungkin bolos sehari bukan masalah." Lanjut Sasuke.

Iris biru itu membola sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar. "Sasuke, kau benar-benar membuatku mempercayai kata-katamu tadi...".

Tawa itu begitu lepas.

Sasuke pikir dari semua hal yang dirindukannya adalah tawa Naruto.

Asalkan tawa itu tetap terlihat, Sasuke bisa bertahan sejenak.

Sejenak untuk tidak membuat Naruto menghilang lagi. Meski ia harus menekan rasa keingintahuannya.

Lebih dari itu, tawa Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin yakin. Betapa dia merindukan pemuda ini.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Awalnya memang Naruto meminta Sasuke membawa berkeliling. Sasuke memenuhi permintaan itu, dengan motor ninja milik-nya ia mengajak Naruto berkeliling. Di beberapa tempat bahkan mereka sempat berhenti untuk memotret. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kemampuan memotret Naruto juga berkembang. Tapi pemuda itu terkadang masih meminta saran Sasuke. Ini membuat Sasuke mengenang kejadian saat pertama kali ia mengajari Naruto.

Bahkan selama itu pun aroma Naruto masih memikatnya.

"Sasuke, kau melamun?-"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"-Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku memikirkan saat kegiatan klub fotografi dulu... Saat menjadi mentormu." Jelas Sasuke. Badannya disandarkan di motornya. Sedang Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Tangan _tan_ itu membidik kamera ke arah Sasuke.

"Saat kau mengajariku membidik objek?" Tanya Naruto saat menekan tombol _shutter_.

"Ya, saat kau masih kesulitan memotret objek yang bergerak dan apa kau baru saja memotretku?" Nada tidak suka terdengar jelas.

Naruto tertawa, " _Yup_! Aku baru saja memotretmu." Pemuda itu nampaknya tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam tanda tak setuju Sasuke. Naruto malah semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan... Kau tahu aku saat itu, aku tidak berkonsentrasi pada penjelasanmu soal tombol-tombol di kamera. Saat itu aku terpesona padamu."

Pengakuan itu meski tanpa beban, tapi sukses membuat kedua pemuda berbeda iris ini diselimuti keheningan. Naruto terlihat kaget karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Saat kau ingin meyakinkanku dengan cara menjelaskan ulang juga membuatku terpesona padamu, apakah kau juga akan percaya?"

Awalnya Naruto memang terjebak hening lebih lama saat Sasuke bertanya, tapi kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah tak mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergeming mata hitam itu menatap Naruto dengan intens.

Ditatap seperti itu, bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Iya... Iya aku percaya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama tatapan matamu masih membuatku gugup."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke akhirnya memalingkan wajah dengan senyum tipis mengembang.

"Tatapan matamu yang tajam juga tidak berubah." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Setelah ini kita kemana?".

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Sekali lagi mereka terjebak keheningan.

Kedua wajah itu berhadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat. Hembusan nafas menerpa wajah masing-masing. Sasuke sadar ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat gugup, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan memilih melipat tangannya lalu memajukan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah mereka menyempit.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dari dulu.-" Suaranya berbisik dan bola mata Naruto melebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu memakaikan helm ke kepala Naruto yang masih membeku dan mengaitkan tali pengaman sampai bunyi klik terdengar.

"-Sampai kapan bingungnya, Naruto? Ayo kita berangkat." Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyentuh kening Naruto. Iris biru yang tadinya melebar berganti dengan kedipan beberapa kali.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke." Meski Naruto mendengus awalnya, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak benar-benar kesal, sebab dengusan itu berganti senyuman lebar. "Jadi kita mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya lanjut dan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke hanya berupa mengangkat bahu ringan.

Sasuke tidak peduli jika yang dilakukannya ini menunjukkan perasaannya. Jadi, meski Sasuke belum begitu paham perasaan Naruto padanya, tapi Sasuke memilih menunjukkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Pepatah mengatakan, cinta itu buta. Bagi Sasuke, cinta itu tidak buta. Cinta itu melihat apa yang menurutnya benar bagi yang sedang mengalaminya dan Sasuke pikir yang dilakukannya saat ini benar. Setidaknya ia berusaha meski kesannya menyakiti diri sendiri, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mau menyesal dikemudian hari.

Jadi, meski saat ini Naruto bersenandung ringan saat Sasuke memboncenginya, ia tetap tersenyum dan membawa ke tempat yang sebenarnya Naruto ingin lakukannya bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke rumahnya.

" _Woaaaa_ , kau membawaku ke rumah siapa?" Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat turun dari motor dan melepaskan helm-nya.

"Rumahku." Jawab Sasuke ringan. Senyuman tipis lepas begitu saja saat mata biru itu lagi-lagi membola.

"...Kau... Kau apa?! Ru-rumahmu?!" Bahkan ucapannya terbata.

"Ya... Jadi kau mau tetap berdiri disini saja dan ku tinggal atau mengikut ke dalam?" Jawaban Sasuke terdengar acuh. Langkah melangkah pasti menuju teras depan.

"... _O-oi_ Sasuke... Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, tapi bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba?" Naruto berlari kecil dari belakang untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. "Aku belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu ibumu. Akh! Aku merasa seperti bertemu calon mertua-"

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti dan akibatnya Naruto membentur kepalanya di punggung Sasuke. Ada rintihan kesakitan.

"-Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? Kepalaku _kan_ jadi terbentur punggungmu... Saki-"

"Kau perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu ibuku dan merasa tegang seperti bertemu calon mertua?" Sasuke tidak peduli jika ia memotong ucapan Naruto. Sasuke butuh kalimat itu diucapkan sekali lagi, takut kalau yang didengarnya salah. Tapi dugaannya tidak salah. Sebab Naruto menunduk, tangannya menggosok tengkuk dan samar-samar rona merah nampak ditelinga.

Tidak perlu jawaban. Tingkah Naruto menunjukkan jika yang dibicarakannya itu benar.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menikmati ekspresi Naruto. "Apa benturan tadi masih sakit?" Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Naruto.

"Naru-ku?! Benarkah itu kau Naruto?-"

Sialan!

Siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu waktu berdua mereka!

Sasuke mengeram tertahan.

Itu Sai yang entah muncul dari mana, berlari kencang ke arah Naruto dan menubruk Naruto dengan pelukkan erat...

"-Astaga Naruto... Kau tidak tahu betapa ayah merindukanmu...-" Pelukan itu mengerat. Sasuke jadi risih sendiri. Mana Naruto tertawa karena pelukan itu pula.

Sasuke berdehem sekeras mungkin.

"-Oh kau disini juga ternyata?" Suara Sai terkesan acuh, bahkan hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya. "Kapan pulang ke sini? _Cih_ , bahkan mulut lebar ibu, Ino, seakan punya kunci khusus jika aku bertanya tentangmu..." Lanjut Sai lagi, kembali memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke jengah.

Benar-benar jengah.

"Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu dulu, _hm_ Uchiha Sai?!" Nada yang digunakan Sasuke penuh ancaman.

" _Ups_ , ada yang cemburu rupa-..."

"Dan apa kau baru saja menyebut mulutku lebar, _hm_ Uchiha Sai?"

Itu suara Ino yang berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, tangannya terlipat didada. Kaki kanannya mengetuk lantai keras, teras tanda kesal.

Sai tertawa kaku sedang Naruto benar-benar tertawa. Tidak bisa menahan rasa geli.

" _Oh_ Ino- _koi_... Sejak kapan kau berada disitu... Telingamu cukup tajam rupanya." Bahkan tegukan dari Sai terdengar jelas.

Ino memutar bola mata jengah, "Sejak kau bilang mulutku lebar selebar buaya."

Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto tertawa geli karena kalimat berlebihannya Ino. Sedang Sai tersenyum paksa.

Ino berjalan dengan acuh bahkan menyempatkan diri menubruk keras badan Sai. Terdengar bunyi ' _aawww_ ' dari mulut Sai.

"-Kejutan besar Naru bisa sampai kesini apa kau diajak pangeranmu ini?~" Nada menggoda terdengar saat ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Niatnya menggoda, tapi ekspresi terlawat datar milik Sasuke membuat Ino berdecak kesal sendiri. "Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_... Bisa tidak kau lebih berkespresi, apa perlu aku meminta sepupu menyebalkanmu si Sai yang seenak diri menobatkan dirinya menjadi ayah Naruto untuk mengajarimu?!"

Seharusnya Naruto tertawa, setidaknya itu yang diduga Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto hanya terdiam dan melihat Sasuke dan Ino bergantian.

"Bahkan kau sudah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dengan panggilan - _kun_. Apa aku pergi begitu lama dan melewatkan banyak hal?"

 _Ah_ Naruto dan _mood_ -nya yang berubah dengan cepat.

Bahkan sifat merajuknya ini pun belum berubah.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat saat Ino dan Sai yang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Sekali

Kening Naruto diketuk pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Ino memanggil dengan sebutan - _kun_ saat ingin menyindirku..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian bibirnya mencibir. "Jadi seperti itu? Aku pikir aku yang melewatkan banyak hal.." Nada cerianya kembali.

Lihat? _Mood swing_ Naruto benar-benar cepat.

"-Oh ya, Ino- _chin_..." Naruto menjeda sejenak untuk menatap Ino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Alis Ino terangkat heran. "Sedang apa berduaan dengan ayah Sai- _kun_?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar terdengar menggoda dan sontak membuat warna merah muda menyebar diwajah Ino.

"Tentu saja calon ibumu Ino datang berkunjung ke rumah ayahmu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga ayahmu..." Itu Sai dengan suara menggoda datang mendekat lalu menggalungkan tangannya dipundak Ino.

Sasuke jengah dengan opera sabun yang menurutnya terlalu banyak sabun ini.

Lebih anehnya kenapa Naruto ikut tetawa?

Jadi, meski terkesan memaksa, Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup terdengar Sai yang bersiul menggoda.

"Kau marah, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Tidak... Aku kesal pada Sai, yang bisa sebegitu akrabnya denganmu! Sedangkan aku kesulitan untuk berbicara banyak padamu..." Ada desahan suara saat Sasuke menjelaskan.

Genggaman dari tangan Naruto menggerat dan itu membuat Sasuke menatap sekilas genggaman mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tepat di kedua mata Naruto.

"Akrab tidak selamanya harus saling berbicara dan saling menggoda seperti itu. Kau yang tidak banyak bicara pun bagiku, cukup membuatku terikat padamu melebihi kata akrab. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu melekat padamu dan lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu dibandingkan mereka."

Sasuke terdiam. Terpana dengan ucapan Naruto. Dalam dadanya terasa seperti setetes embun menyejukan.

Sasuke melepas genggaman mereka. Baru saja ia ingin mengelus surai Naruto karena pandangan mata itu juga membulat, memohon untuk mempercayai kata-katanya, suara langkah kaki menghentikannya.

"Kau bersama siapa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Kaa-san_?"

Itu suara ibunya yang muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Temanmu?" Tanya ibunya sekali lagi.

"Ya... Ini Na-"

"-Perkenalkan, saya Uzumaki Naruto... Junior Sasuke- _san_ saat kuliah dulu."

Ucapan Sasuke disela terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto. Suara itu terdengar gugup. Naruto membungkuk hormat bahkan kalimatnya terdengar sangat sopan. Sasuke hampir saja tertawa.

"Oh... Aku ibu Sasuke- _kun_ , Mikoto Uchiha... Sangat jarang Sasuke- _kun_ membawa teman ke rumah ini. Apalagi junior sewaktu kuliah..."

Naruto tertawa kecil, tenguknya digosok karena ucapan wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Apa kalian sejurusan? Aneh, rasanya dia tidak pernah pernah bercerita mengenai juniornya dulu. Dia cuma bercerita tentang menemukan orang yang menarik seumur hidupnya... _Um_... Uzu... Uzu-..."

"-Siapa margamu tadi, anak muda?" Ada jeda panjang sebelum ibu Mikoto seakan tersadar.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Jawaban Naruto terdengar kebingungan,

"Ya! Mungkinkah kau yang dianggap menarik oleh Sasuke- _kun_?" Mikoto menjeda lagi lalu memperhatikan Naruto. "Aku pikir kau seorang wanita." Terselip nada kecewa disana.

Orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi pucat adalah Sasuke.

" _Kaa-san_..." Suaranya menegur halus dan berhasil merebut perhatian ibunya. "Naruto bukan wanita tapi dia memang menarik perhartianku.." Ekor mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu masih terdiam membatu. "Aku memerlukan Naruto... Kami akan berdiskusi sesuatu dulu di kamarku. Permisi _kaa-san_.-"

"-Ayo, Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini tersentak lalu membungkuk sopan pada ibunya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dalam diam.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Naruto... Kau sepertinya punya banyak pikiran." Sasuke menyentuhkan gelas berisi air dingin ke pipi Naruto yang sebelumnya telah diambil dari dispenser yang teletak dalam kamarnya lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto duduk ditempat tidur Sasuke, pandangan matanya tampak kosong semenjak masuk dalam kamar Sasuke dan saat gelas itu menyentuh pipi Naruto, pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersentak.

" _Umm_... _Yeah_... Tidak begitu banyak pikiran, hanya sedang ingin berpikir saja...-" Naruto tersenyum berujar _terima-kasih_ saat menerima gelas tersebut lalu meneguk beberapa tegukan.

"-Kamarmu benar-benar rapi seperti kepribadianmu..." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam membiarkan Naruto memperbiasakan diri dalam kamarnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin sekali Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Membawa Naruto ke rumahnya.

Bukankah itu, salah satu keinginan Naruto yang ingin dilakukan Naruto bersama kekasihnya?

Sasuke ingin Naruto peka terhadap situasi ini.

Tapi, pemuda itu sepertinya melupakan hal itu. Sebab, Naruto sudah bangun dan berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya.

Desahan halus Sasuke terdengar.

" _Waahhh_..." Ada suara kagum dari nada suara Naruto saat menatap beberapa rak buku dalam kamar miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki perpustakaan mini... Ini keren!" Naruto kembali berjalan lalu berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke. Telunjuknya bermain di atas meja, "Apa kau sudah bekerja?"

"Ya..." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menyentuh kamera digital miliknya di atas meja.

" _Freelance_ di beberapa media cetak."

"Apa itu menyenangkan?"

"Yah... Seperti itulah..."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu dengan pakaian kantoran." Naruto berbicara tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Asbak?" Suara Naruto penuh keheranan saat matanya menangkap keberadaan asbak disalah satu sisi meja kerja Sasuke.

"Miliku..." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu bangkit berdiri dan meraih asbak rokok yang hampir dipegang Naruto kemudian membung abu rokok ke tempat sampah.

"Milikmu?" Naruto mengulang ucapan Sasuke, "Kau merokok?!" Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu dengan bola mata Naruto membesar, kaget.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya mengangkat bahu ringan dan kembali menyimpan asbak rokok yang telah bersih ditempatnya.

Bahu Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke sedikit kasar. Alis Sasuke bertaut. Sedetik kemudia Sasuke tidak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejut.

Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram bahu Sasuke, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto mengendus Sasuke!

Nafas Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokan.

Naruto mulai mengendus dari jaket yang di pakai Sasuke, ke dadanya, menuju lehernya dan Sasuke meneguk ludahnya keras. Kegiatan itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya, hidung Naruto hanya beberapa mili dari bibirnya.

Aroma jeruk khas milik Naruto tercium jelas oleh penciuman Sasuke.

"Kau merokok." Ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke. Wajah mereka telah menjauh. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk melepas _stress_." Jawab Sasuke lalu melangkah mundur, selangkah.

Naruto hanya memandangi Sasuke sesaat kemudian mengangguk seakan paham.

"-Kau tidak bertanya alasan lebih pasti kenapa aku merokok selain _stress_?" Sasuke sedikit heran dengan Naruto yang seakan langsung menerima alasannya.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku takut menganggu privasimu." Aku Naruto jujur.

"Bertanyalah..." Pinta Sasuke lembut saat ia duduk dikursi dekat meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertekan sampai-sampai merokok?" Tanya Naruto melangkah mendekat dan memdangi lembut Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

"Apa yang membuat ayahmu merokok?" Sasuke tidak ingin langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Jadi, ia memilih menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Karena _tou-san_ tertekan saat _kaa-san_ meninggalkannya?" Jawab Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku sangat merindukanmu saat kau pergi dua tahun lalu. Kau percaya jika merokok dan fotografi yang dapat membuatku bisa melupakan sejenak?" Jawab Sasuke pasti dan mengunci tatapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama dan tetap memandangi Sasuke seolah mencari kebenaran dalam mata malamnya itu. Kemudian Naruto tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindar tatapan Sasuke.

Pandangan matanya lebih memilih menatap sebuah buku tebal. Buku bacaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Naruto menghindari dan Sasuke tetap diam memperhatikan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit kikuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Naruto gugup karena ucapannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto beralih dan membuka beberapa halaman buku itu. Buku tebal yang halamannya terlihat agak kusam akibat sering dibaca

Sasuke tetap memperhatikan, ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Naruto selanjutnya.

Terkejut.

Ya, Terkejut.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat foto sebagai pembatas buku itu.

Itu foto Naruto saat tertawa lepas dan Sasuke yang tersenyum. Foto dari dua tahun lalu saat mereka berada di kamar Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terlihat bergetar saat mengakat foto itu dari buku bacaan Sasuke.

"Aku selalu melihat foto itu saat merindukanmu." Jelas Sasuke sambil memegang sudut yang satunya dari foto itu. "Sama sepertimu yang menyimpan foto ini di dalam dompetmu.-" Sasuke tahu seharusnya dia tidak memperkeruh suasana hati Naruto, sebab tangan _tan_ itu semakin bergetar. Tapi, dia hanya ingin menyuarakan yang ada dalam kepalanya saja.

"Jika aku bilang _aku sangat merindukanmu_ , apa itu ada artinya bagimu? Aku bahkan sempat ragu apa kau pernah merindukanku?" Itu ucapan pertama kali Naruto semenjak keterdiamnya tadi. "Selama dua tahun kita berpisah, aku selalu berusaha sesibuk mungkin. Tapi disaat aku berhenti sejenak, aku langsung memikirkanmu. Mungkin bagimu aku tidak paham seberapa besar rasa rindumu. Tapi, aku yakin rasa rinduku tidak pernah kalah dari rasa rinduku padamu." Ucapannya terdengar sangat lirih.

"-Aku takut perasaanku terdengar aneh dan aku takut kau menjauhku karena alasan ini." Perkataan itu semakin lirih.

"Aku tidak akan menghindar... Apa kau ingat perkataanku saat di kelasmu dahulu jika apapun alasanmu, aku tetap berada disisimu dan membuktikan keseriusanku?-" Pandangan mata Sasuke kembali meneliti wajah pemuda itu, tapi Naruto menunduk sambil mengangguk.

"Hubungan kita... Sebenarnya seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Apa _mood_ Naruto berubah lagi?

"Hubungan apa yang kita miliki? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kadang kita lebih dari kata teman lalu kadang kau membuatku seperti orang asing. Semenit lalu kau berbicara seakan aku orang berharga dihidupmu, semenit kemudian kau berbicara seolah aku tidak ada artinya. Semenjak kita bertemu, kadang kau membuatku berharap, tapi kadang kau benar-benar tidak peduli. Aku berharap kau membuat keputusan pasti tentang perasaanmu yang selalu membuatku berharap. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naruto... Aku juga tidak mengerti hubungan kita." Kali ini Sasuke yang menarik nafas panjang setelah mengeluarkan seluruh pikirannya.

"Kau benar... Mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan." Desahan nafas Naruto terdengar berat. "Apa kau masih ingat aku punya alargi serbuk bunga?" Naruto kembali menyimpan foto itu dalam halaman buku tadi.

"Aku ingat dan kau juga menderita lambung akut..." Sasuke menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Meski aku tidak yakin apa benar kau punya sakit lambung." Lanjutnya lagi dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa meski yang diucapakan Sasuke terkesan serius.

"Kau pengamat yang hebat... Aku memang tidak punya sakit lambung yang akut..." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menjeda ucapannya. "...Kau tahu _kan_ alasan aku tidak suka saat seseorang ingin mengusap atau mengacak rambutku? Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan." Naruto menatap Sasuke, mata biru itu menyendu.

Sasuke mengangguk ragu dan senyum Naruto mengembang, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi diwajah dan sorot matanya yang memudar.

"-Berdirilah, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto halus dan Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk menolak. "Kau ingin mengelus rambutku?" Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti permintaan bagi Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya menatap mata Naruto, mengunci tatapan itu lalu beralih menatap rambut pirang milik Naruto. Tangan perlahan terulur dan Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto sebelumnya. Menyusuri pipi tirus Naruto dengan punggung tangannya dan menyentuh ujung mata sembab Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah ini... Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Saat punggung tangan Sasuke menyusuri pipi berkulit tan itu, Naruto menutup matanya. Semenit kemudian tangannya juga ikut terangkat dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk menuju rambutnya untuk mengelus rambut pirang pendek itu. Rambut yang sangat lembut.

Satu kali.

Dua kali elusan, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut.

Rambut pirang itu, rontok.

Sangat banyak.

Perlahan iris biru itu terlihat lagi. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya, tapi pemuda itu hanya menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis lalu mendorong tangan Sasuke menjauh darinya. Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto juga berbalik, berjalan menjauh menuju jendela kamar Sasuke lalu menatap keluar.

Ke arah langit.

" _Kaa-san_..." Gumamnya, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sasuke. "Hari ini... Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke.-"

Sasuke masih terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"-Sasuke..."

Panggilan itu langsung mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Sasuke.

"-Sama seperti _Kaa-san_ ," Senyum itu terlihat sangat kecut, tapi ada ketegaran dikedua bola matanya. "Aku terkena kanker otak stadium akhir."

Sasuke rasa dunianya runtuh.

"-Setelah pengakuanku ini. Kau boleh pergi dan meninggalkanku..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Love is not blind. Love sees what is most true"_

 _-unknown-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Note_

Gomeeennnnnn story ini nggak apdet lama TTATT. Saya belakangan ini sangat sibuk sampai-sampai gak bisa sekedar untuk aplod. Mohon maaf yang menunggu lama.

Dan...

Selamat buat yang bisa menebak alasan Naruto bertingkah aneh... Entahlah saya pengen buat story yang menyayat meski gak yakin ini cukup melukai (?) atau tidak.

Maaf juga ya, Saya gak bisa balas review readers-tachi...

Yang jelas meski apdetan selanjutnya juga belum pasti kapan (saya masih sangat tidak diijinkan buat nyante sama bos besar). Tapi WMT dan Am I Lucky pasti akan ditamatkan.

Ah! Mohon maklum dan koreksi jika ada tipo ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

Call me, mischazz, choikim1310, Lusy922, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Mizuumi Yoite, arashilovesn, Kuro SNL, Guest (1), liaajahfujo, Neko-Chan, ayame, sukasn, Nikeisha Farrasm Guest (2), naruukelovers, Haruko N, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, snluv, Beautiful Garnet, CacuNaluPolepel, minul, zz, versetta, Habibah794, Classical Violin,Ratu Sion dari Negri Iblis, Kirei-neko, Julia Nita Sifa, Guest (3), yg jelas snl selalu, D, shira, Diena Luna no Aze;a, amura, Mikami, Viiinii , Rini, Furijata710, animelovers dan amura.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Selanjutnya mohon dukungan dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya...

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~08-07-2017~

.

.

.

 _ **See, ya~**_

 _ **Best Regard.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Up

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 **For The One and Only. Journal, 14 March 2013**

 **Aku hancur...**

.

.

.

 _" Aku disini, menguatkanmu..."_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **WHY MUST TWO?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Ada sedikit kemiripan plot dengan Dating Alone Park Chanyeol di chapter 1 dan 2.

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Drama, Romance & Friendship

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuNaru [Sasuke x Naruto]

Side Pairing : Sai X Ino

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos, OOC, Boys Love SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah pengakuan Naruto saat itu. Lidah Sasuke terlalu keluh untuk mengeluarkan sapatah kata, bernafas pun rasanya terasa sesak. Semua tingkah Naruto selama ini menjadi jelas hanya karena satu kalimat.

" _Aku terkena kanker otak stadium akhir_..."

Tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Sasuke sedikit merasa kecewa saat Naruto berkata,

" _Setelah pengakuanku ini, kau boleh pergi dan meninggalkanku_..."

Tidak segampang itu...

Semuanya memang terasa rumit sekarang. Tapi, bukan berarti Sasuke akan mengiyakan dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Otaknya merasa berat untuk mencerna apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu. Bagaimanapun menghilangkan rasa suka yang terlanjur membekas pada seseorang tidak segampang membalikan telapak tangan. Jadi, diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Mereka tidak banyak berbincang setelahnya. Atmosfer canggung lebih menguasai dan yang datang memecah kecanggungan mereka adalah Sai dan Ino. Beruntung Ino datang menawarkan kue buatannya dan Sai yang terkadang menimpali dengan lelucon khasnya saat mereka menikmati kue tersebut. Hanya saja Naruto lebih sering berbicara dengan Sai ketimbang dengan Sasuke.

Bahkan saat pulang pun, Naruto bersikeras pulang tanpa diantar oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya Ino memilih pulang bersama Naruto.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin lebih memaksa untuk mengantar pulang. Tapi, dilihat dari kondisi Naruto yang lebih banyak diam dan terkesan menghindar, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Dua hari berselang, disinilah Sasuke kembali berada di rumah Naruto saat jam dipergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi.

"Paman Iruka... Kenapa tidak masuk saja dan malah menekan _bell_? Bukankah aku sudah membalas pesan jika pintu tidak dikun.-" Itu suara Naruto yang terdengar sedikit serak saat membuka pintu, tapi terdiam saat yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu memakai piyama dengan gambar rubah. Naruto juga sedang memegang cemilan.

 _Deja vu_...

Ini seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Sasuke pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Waktu itu Sasuke berkunjung karena Naruto absen dari perkuliahan dan kegiatan klub.

"-Sasuke?"

Bedanya, saat itu Naruto memekik kaget saat melihatnya. Sedangkan saat ini, suara Naruto terdengar berbisik saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hai..." Sasuke menyapa Naruto dengan suara pelan.

" _Um_... Ha-hai...-" Kali ini suara Naruto terdengar gugup. "-Kau sendiri?" Tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu lagi. Dilihat dari bibirnya bawahnya yang digigit, Sasuke tahu pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dan Naruto seperti merasa seperti _pertanyaan bodoh_.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain yang datang bersamaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto tertawa, alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Sasuke selalu seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal... Berbicara dengan nada datar menyerupai sindiran..."

"Dan Naruto selalu seperti Naruto yang kukenal... Tertawa dengan kata-kataku meski itu terdengar seperti sindiran..."

Tawa Naruto hilang. Mata biru itu menatap tepat kedalam hitamnya mata Sasuke.

Pandangan itu bertahan cukup lama sampai dengan langkah tergesa Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Mendekap erat tubuh yang terlihat lebih kurus itu.

"Ini seharusnya yang aku lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu..." Bisiknya pelan saat pipinya menyentuh telinga Naruto. "Aku sangat merindukanmu... Naruto..."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke..." Suara itu terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya selain _maafkan aku._ Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Sasuke, tapi tindakannya yang dikira demi kebaikan Sasuke, justru sebaliknya terlihat sangat melukai pemuda beriris kelam ini. Suara Sasuke saat mengatakan _aku sangat merindukanmu_ sangat mengambarkan perasaannya.

Ayahnya dan Paman Iruka bercerita jika sejak ia pergi, Sasuke sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah ini. Kadang hanya sekedar bertukar cerita atau sesekali melihat kamar miliknya.

Naruto pikir Sasuke sangat bertahan.

"Maafkan aku..." Sekali lagi Naruto berbisik saat keduanya telah duduk diruang tamu. Duduk bersebelahan tapi berbeda sofa. Sofa yang membentuk huruf L.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Suara itu sangat tenang, suara yang juga sangat dirindukannya.

Suara itu tenang yang membuat Naruto memilih bertahan.

"Maaf untuk banyak hal..." Bahkan untuk membuat suaranya terdengar tegas pun Naruto tidak sanggup.

"Aku pikir yang kau lakukan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap kesalahan...-" Ujar Sasuke tetap tenang. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik. Baru saja tangan itu ingin menyalakan api, iris malamnya bertemu dengan iris biru milik Naruto. "- _Ah_ benar... Abu rokok bisa membuat alergimu kambuh.." Pemantik dan rokok kembali dimasukan kedalam saku baju.

Bahkan hal sekecil ini...

Masih diingat Sasuke.

Jika Naruto adalah Sasuke, yang akan dilakukannya saat ini adalah pergi meninggalkan atau menghajar dulu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Tapi kenyataan yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini adalah tetap bersikap tenang.

 _Kamisama..._

Naruto merasa seperti orang brengsek.

"Kau benar-benar merokok seperti ayah sekarang..." Akhirnya Naruto bersuara lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya menatap sampai rasanya tatapan itu menusuk kulit.

Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya, memilih menatap vas bunga yang terletak di meja ruang tamu.

"Apa kau ingin menghindariku lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang mampu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepala dan kembali mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Tidak..." Jawab Naruto dengan suara lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Jika Naruto tidak salah melihat, sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

Tersenyum?

"Kau menjawab dengan yakin-"

Benar Sasuke memang tersenyum.

"-Jangan menghindar atau pergi tanpa memberitahuku lagi..." Lanjut Sasuke. Seperti biasa, tidak nada ragu disana.

Tatapan mata dan suara yang menenangkan.

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang karena tatapan dan nada suara itu.

Debaran yang hanya dirasakan saat bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Naruto menarik satu senyuman paksa.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa tahu jika saat ini senyuman yang kau gunakan adalah senyum paksa.-"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum satu tawa lepas lolos begitu saja.

"- _Nah_ , ini baru tawa alami..."

Naruto berdehem untuk menghilangkan tawanya sesaat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

Lagi...

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang cukup lama. Mengamati pemuda berkulit putih bersih ini yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan itu...

"Aku menyukaimu..." Kata itu keluar dengan mudahnya. Naruto menunduk setelah menyempatkan diri melihat Sasuke dari bawah bulu matanya.

Bola mata malam itu melebar sesaat.

"Katakan sekali lagi..." Pintanya, nada itu seakan ingin memastikan jika yang dikatakan Naruto barusan bukan sekedar kesalahan pendengarnya.

"Aku...-" Naruto meragu, kepalanya makin tertunduk. Naruto hanya sanggup menatap Sasuke dari bawah bulu matanya. Tatapan Sasuke terasa menusuk kali ini.

"-Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke..." Satu tegukan terasa sakit melewati tenggorokan. Rasanya seperti menelan sesuatu yang besar. Naruto takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan saat mengucapkan kata 'menyukaimu' setelah dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak diduga oleh Naruto, membuat keberanian yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan seakan menguap.

"Seharusnya itu yang aku katakan sejak dua tahun lalu saat kita berada di kelas...-" Naruto berujar tanpa mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Jika menatap Sasuke, Naruto takut keberaniannya benar-benar akan hilang lenyap.

"-Tidak maksudku... Seharusnya aku katakan saat kita berkunjung ke museum _aquarium_ atau sebaiknya aku katakan saat kita berada di _cafe_ atau saat kita foto bersama di kamarku?... Tidak! Seharusnya aku katakan saat kegiatan klub saat kau jadi mentor. Aku begitu ingin menyembunyikan rasa sukaku dan kuatir jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sa-..."

Naruto menjeda ucapannya saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa. Mau tidak mau kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang tertawa.

Tawa Sasuke...

Seperti biasa terdengar sangat pelan.

Meski menyukai suara tawa itu, mata biru Naruto tetap menatap Sasuke keheranan.

"Apa sikapku padamu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan, _hm_?" Pertanyaan Sasuke ini semakin membuat Naruto kebingungan sampai-sampai kedua alis matanya ikut berkerut.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Naruto menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Dengarkan aku dengan seksama, Naruto...-" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya untuk membungkukan badannya. Kepala mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto jadi ikut mendorong kepalanya untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"-Aku awalnya tidak begitu tertarik, jujur saja. Rasa tertarikku mungkin berawal saat Sai memata-matai Yamanaka- _san_ dan menyeret paksa aku untuk ikut dan tanpa sadar memperhatikanmu juga. Bahkan saat kita berfoto di kamarmu pun aku masih bimbang. Tapi bukan masalah sejak kapan ini semua dimulai...-" Tatapan Sasuke saat ini seolah memaksa Naruto untuk tidak melepaskan tatapannya juga.

"-Coba ingat lagi apa yang kau katakan saat pertama kali mengajakku keluar, saat kita berada di _cafe_... Jika punya kekasih, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

" _Umm_..." Sekali lagi alis Naruto bertaut, kali ini mencoba mengingat kembali yang diucapkan sewaktu di _cafe_ dulu.

"Saat itu kau bilang _aku dan kekasih masa depanku akan melakukan_...-" Itu kalimat pembuka percakapan yang diucapkan Sasuke. Seakan membantu Naruto untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"-Aku ingin jalan-jalan diberbagai tempat seperti mengunjungi museum _aquarium_ bersamanya?" Jawab Naruto ragu. Nada yang digunakan lebih pada nada pertanyaan untuk meminta pembenaran.

"Ya..." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan di _cafe_ bersama calon kekasihku?..." Naruto masih meragu.

"Ya..." Nada yang digunakan Sasuke terdengar meyakinkan.

"Mengunjungi rumah masing-masing atau bertemu orang tua masing-masing?"

"Ya..." Rambut di kening Naruto dirapikan oleh Sasuke.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama jika senang dan susah?" Suara Naruto terdengar lebih meyakinkan.

"Ya..."

"Rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika punya hobi yang sama. Lalu akan punya studio bersama, bukan?" Kali ini terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya..." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku ingin kekasihku adalah pemilik ciuman pertamaku juga..." Awalnya nada itu terdengar bersemangat. Namun ujung kalimatnya, Naruto memilih untuk bergumam saja. Kepalanya menunduk menatap vas bunga di atas meja lagi. Rasa panas mulai menjalar diwajahnya.

Malu...

"Ya..."

Jawaban Sasuke justru membuat rasa panas berubah menjadi rasa terbakar karena malu. Naruto yakin, pipinya bahkan lebih merah dari warna merah tomat.

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi...-" Sekali lagi suara Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak yakin ia berhasil menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya dengan baik.

"-Dari semua hal yang kau sebutkan itu, bukankah sebagian besar telah aku lakukan bersamamu?"

"Ya...-" Giliran Naruto yang mengatakan 'ya'. Sedetik kemudian tangannya menggosok tengkuk satu senyum tergaris dibibirnya "-Aku masih belum begitu paham..."

"Jadi bukankah yang dilakukan itu adalah usaha agar kau menganggap aku sebagai kekasihmu?-"

Mata biru itu seketika membola. Tangan yang menggosok tenguk berhenti seketika. Naruto sungguh tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya.

Benar, Sasuke yang mengajaknya ke _cafe_ , ke museum _aquarium_ , Sasuke sendiri diantara sekian banyak kenalan Naruto yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sasuke juga membawa Naruto ke rumahnya bahkan bertemu dengan ibunya, Sasuke juga yang tetap ada bersama meski Naruto mati-matian menolak perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke juga orang pertama yang menciumnya.

Itu semua yang ingin Naruto lakukan bersama kekasihnya.

Mengingat itu Naruto merasa makin malu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto..." Jelas Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Dan aku berusaha melakukan semuanya itu... Tapi ternyata kau tidak menyadari sampai saat aku jelaskan ini." Sasuke mendengus pelan, jemarinya kemudian mengetuk kening Naruto.

Sentuhan itu terasa pelan di kening Naruto.

Naruto pikir seharian ini, warna merah tidak akan hilang dari wajahnya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Awalnya Sasuke tidak merencanakan ada pernyataan suka masing-masing. Hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

Sasuke datang hanya untuk meyakinkan Naruto jika perasaannya tidak berubah meski Naruto lebih mempercayai jika Sasuke dengan mudahnya akan meninggalkan pemuda itu saat tahu penyakitnya.

Tapi lihat saat ini, wajah Naruto memerah meski pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat mati-matian menyembunyikannya dengan memasang wajah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto seperti ini bagi Sasuke sangat manis.

Sasuke lega karena setidaknya Naruto mulai membuka diri, bahkan Naruto yang lebih dahulu mengatakan suka.

 _Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke..._

Kenapa kalimat ini sangat membahagiakan jika yang mengatakannya adalah Naruto? Padahal selama ini kalimat itu terdengar biasa saja bagi Sasuke.

 _Ah_... Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan rasa bahagia berkembang didadanya saat mendengarkan kalimat itu dari orang yang disukainya.

Rasa sukanya berbalas.

Alasan sederhana yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Meski sebelumnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu harus menjelaskan dengan perlahan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah untuk menyamakan dengan kekasih yang ingin dimiliki Naruto.

Naruto sedikit lamban juga dan lihat, warna merah diwajah itu bahkan belum memudar.

"Apa yang mambuatmu tersenyum?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat fokus Sasuke kembali dari dunia yang menyelimutinya dengan awan bahagia.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin juga jawaban apa yang harus diberikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut.

Naruto kembali menjadi Naruto yang mencibir jika merasa kesal atau tidak puas. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengusak kepala Naruto.

Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Naruto memang kaget awalnya tapi, hanya sepersekian detik dan akhirnya barisan gigi putih dan rapih milik Naruto dipamerkan oleh pemiliknya.

Meski rambut itu pendek, rambut itu terasa halus ditangan Sasuke. Seperti dugaan awal Sasuke, saat bayangan Naruto selalu muncul dibenaknya.

Rambut yang halus.

Usakan dirambut berubah menjadi elusan perlahan dan hati-hati. Sasuke tidak ingin rambut Naruto rontok dan membuat pemiliknya kembali menarik diri.

Sayangnya meski Sasuke berhati-hati, senyuman diwajahnya Naruto tidak bertahan lama. Alisnya kembali berkerut tanda berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hm_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Alis itu tetap berkerut, "Apa kau tidak merasa kesal terhadap aku?-"

Naruto dan perubahan _mood-_ nya.

"-Kesal karena aku terkesan tarik ulur, karena aku menyembunyikan ini semua... Karena aku meninggalkanmu dua tahun lalu..."

Elusan di kepala Naruto terhenti hanya agar Sasuke dapat memfokuskan tatapannya pada Naruto.

" _Well_... Aku akan jujur bukan kesal lebih kepada bertanya-tanya. Aku bimbang apa hanya aku yang merasa suka padamu... Aku berpikir telah melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai Minato _-tousan_ , Paman Iruka bahkan Yamanaka- _san_ terkesan tutup mulut."

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke... Aku yang meminta mereka...-" Naruto mengucapkan kalimat ini sambil menunduk.

Sasuke diam, tidak paham dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"-Kau ingat saat penyakitku kambuh sewaktu di ruang kuliah dulu? Saat kau mengantarku ke _taxi_?-"

Sasuke mengangguk saat Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sekilas.

"Saat aku bilang, _sebenarnya sejak aku dekat denganmu, saat itu juga aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu?_...-"

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan kalimat itu? Kalimat yang membuat dada Sasuke seperti teriris sebilah pisau tajam.

Sasuke tetap mengangguk meski Naruto sedang tidak menatapnya, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruro juga tahu kalau Sasuke menanti ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"-kalimat itu yang ingin aku katakan sejak awal, saat menyadari aku tertarik padamu...-" Ada desahan panjang saat Naruto menjeda ucapannya. "-Aku takut kau terluka seperti aku, seperti ayah yang merasa kehilangan _kaa-san_... Aku dan ayah sangat menyayangi _kaa-san_ sampai rasanya kami kacau dan hilang arah saat _kaa-san_ pergi...-"

Sasuke tidak suka arah percakapan ini, tapi Sasuke memilih diam untuk mendengarkan.

"-Aku terus berpikir, aku akan begitu sangat bergantung padamu? Aku anak tunggal dam sangat manja, Sasuke... Aku akan bergantung padamu seumur hidupku itu akan merepotkanmu, lalu apa kau bisa menerima aku dan penyakit-..."

"-Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" Potong Sasuke. Sungguh Sasuke benci Naruto yang merasa pesimis seperti ini. Naruto yang hanya berpikir dari sudut pandangnya saja. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir..."

"Tapi-"

"-Dengar..." Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Naruto. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kepala Naruto terangkat, iris biru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Awalnya bahkan sampai saat ini terkadang aku meragu." Nadanya pun terdengar sangat meyakinkan dan hampir membuat Sasuke melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sendiri.

"Darimana kesimpulan itu muncul?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Satu tawa miris pun meluncur begitu saja.

"Bukankah saat aku berada di _taxi_ , kau mengatakan _kabari aku jika kau sudah sehat_ dan _aku menunggumu_? Jadi aku berkesimpulan lebih baik aku berobat agar umurku lebih panjang agar kau mampu menerimaku..."

Jadi perkataannya sendiri yang membuat Naruto salah paham?

" _Baka_...-" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung dan Sasuke mengetuk pelan kening Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau salah paham... Maksudku, kabari aku jika keadaanmu membaik saat itu juga. Aku merasa tidak sanggup jika kau merasa kesakitan, Naruto. Jadi aku minta kabar sehat darimu agar tahu kamu baik-baik saja. Bukan aku harus menunggu dulu selama dua tahun...-"

Bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"-Coba ingat lagi sebelum di _taxi_ , saat masih di kelas, kau meminta untuk meyakini perasaanku pada mu dengan cara menciummu?-"

Bibir yang mengerucut berganti dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, iris biru yang membola dan warna merah yang dengan cepat kembali merambat diwajah itu.

 _Manis_...

Sasuke jadi semakin ingin menggoda pemuda ini.

"-Aku juga mengatakan mencintaimu dan berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku saat itu... Apa tidak tersampaikan dari ciumank-..."

"- _Arrgghh_! Aku paham... Oke?! Aku yakin, sangat yakin dan tidak ragu lagi soal rasa sukamu, Sasuke! Jadi jangan bicara lagi soal permintaan bodohku waktu itu... Jangan bicara soal ci-... _kamisama!_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata itu!" Naruto berteriak kencang sambil menutup mata dan telinganya. Warna kulit wajahnya sudah menyamai kepiting rebus.

Sasuke tersenyum geli sendiri dengan tingkah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Naruto sebelumnya ini.

Perlahan Sasuke menangkup kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang menutup telinganya sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah yakin? Aku benar-benar serius dengan rasa sukaku. Aku bukan tipe yang mengatakan hal itu secara gampang...-" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangguk tapi kedua matanya masih tertutup erat. Saking eratnya kerutan dimata itu terlihat jelas.

"-Tidak akan berpikir sepihak dan ragu lagi?"

Naruto masih mengangguk saat menjawab.

"Bagus..." Nada puas terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan dan sebelah matanya pun dibuka secara perlahan.

" _Hmmm_?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf aku hanya ingin bertanya sekali lagi... Kau yakin? Sangat-sangaaattt yakin untuk tetap menyukaiku? Meski aku sempat menyembunyikan semua ini dan meninggalkanmu?"

Desahan halus Sasuke terdengar, "Bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau juga berpikir masak-masak untuk mengambil keputusan itu dan tidak berkeinginan untuk melukai aku dan orang-orang sekelilingmu... Lagipula itu pilihanku untuk tetap menyukaimu dan bertahan.-" Genggaman tangan Sasuke dikedua punggung tangan Naruto terlepas hanya agar Sasuke dapat mengelus sebelah mata Naruto yang tertutup dengan jempolnya.

Semburat warna merah diwajah yang hampir menghilang itu kembali lagi memerah.

" _Mood_ -ku sering berubah... Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Hmmm_..."

"Aku juga akan sangat manja..."

" _Hmmm_... Aku tahu..."

"Aku akan bergantung padamu..."

" _Hmm_... Tidak keberatan... Aku malah kuatir jika aku yang akan terkesan dingin padamu. Mengingat aku tidak terlalu pandai menunjukkan secara langsung rasa peduliku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Naruto nyaris berbisik. "Kau saja yang tidak sadar, bagiku kau perhatian meski menurutmu kau tidak pandai menyampaikan secara langsung... Bahkan dengan bercakap-cakap seperti ini, itu perhatian bagiku..." Sekarang wajahnya kembali menyerupai kepiting rebus. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Wajahmu memerah, Naruto..." Goda Sasuke.

Kepala Naruto langsung terangkat, menatap Sasuke. Pipinya sedikit dikembungkan. "Ini tidak adil! Aku tahu wajahku memerah dari rasa panas dikulit wajahku saat ini. Tapi, aku kesal sebab wajahmu tidak memerah setitik pun. Padahal kulitmu lebih putih dari punyaku!" Protes Naruto. "-Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat wajahmu juga memerah?"

Bahu Sasuke terangkat ringan. "Entahlah..."

"Kenapa jawabanmu _entahlah_ lagi?" Dan Naruto meniru nada suara Sasuke saat mengatakan 'entahlah' dan mencibir setelahnya.

Naruto yang seperti ini bagi Sasuke terasa menggemaskan. Berbanding terbalik dengan usianya yang lebih tua dari Sasuke.

Dari dahulu, nada Naruto memang kadang terdengar manja.

Tapi nyatanya.

Sikapnya lebih manja lagi...

" _Umm_... Hei, Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto lagi saat bibirnya tidak lagi mengerucut tanda protes.

" _Hmm_?"

"Jadi apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"

Sungguh ini pertanyaan tidak terduga bagi Sasuke dari Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan garis bibirnya yang melebar begitu saja membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ya... Kita sepasang kekasih.."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar sampai menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya.

" _Arigatou_... Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke..." Katanya dengan suara tanpa keraguan. Sebelah tangannya menggosok tengguk plus menampilkan cenggiran khasnya.

Naruto dan kebiasaannya sewaktu kegiatan klub dulu.

Mengatakan suka dengan ringannya. Kali ini diperparah dengan menyebut nama Sasuke diujung kalimat.

Sasuke menjadi yakin jika rasa suka itu memang ditujukkan padanya.

Wajah Sasuke mendadak terasa panas. Sontak Sasuke berdehem dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sial! Apa barusan wajahnya ikut memerah?!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Love is an unconditionally commitment to an imperfect person._

 _To love somebody, isn't just a strong feeling._

 _It is a decision, a judgement and a promise._

 _-Unknown-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

 _ **Why Must Two chapter 9 up**_... Meski lama baru di update lagi dengan word yang sangat singkat... Gomenn...

Chapter ini yua nggak mau buat yang mendayu-dayu, alasannya sederhana. Buat ngerayain ulang tahun Naruto **"** _ **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, NARUTOOO**_ **! 10 OCTOBER 2017"** Dan buat SasuNaru Day 2017 **"HAPPY NARUSASU DAY 23 OCTOBER 2017"** Oyeyyy!

Jadi chapter ini sengaja dibuat mereka jadi sepasang kekasih... _**OMEDETOU**_ **!**

 **EVERLASTING FOR SASUNARUSASU!**

.

.

.

* * *

Q & A

Q : Choi..

A : Yua belum memutuskan apa bakal angst atau tidak... *tabok*

Q : Akane Rihime

A : Chapter ini gak bikin sedih kok~ :3

Q : Viiinii

A : Pengennya sih bikin hurt gitu...

Q : Park RinHyun-Uchiha

A : Iya... Memang saya pengen Naruto seperti menyembunyikan penyakitnya diakhir chapter sebelumnya :/

Q : D

A : Sankyuu... Tetap diusahakan lanjut sampai tamat ^^ tapi ya memang nggak bisa cepat sih... Ch ini udah nyampain kecewa Sasuke karena Naruto salah paham. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka.

Q : michhazz

A : Yup! Tebakannya benar Naruto salah paham dan pergi lama buat berobat... Ah saya memang hobinya typo dan kurang huruf =w=;; Gak apa kalau cerewet, buat saran juga bagi saya! Ganbarimasu!

Q : snluv

A : Sebenarnya sih sudah dari awal saya berencana buat datar dan alurnya mulai menajak dibagian diakhir. Tapi rasanya ch ini malah turun (?) lagi alurnya. Saya berencana seperti itu. Cuma eksekusinya belum begitu yakin...

Q : Sena Yashiro

A : I'am sorry... But I've planned this from the first chapter. Hope you didn't feel disappointed... :/

Q : Amura

A : Saya pengen banget buat Naruto terkesan kuat tapi kadang terlihat rapuh dan manja.. Sankyuu sudah merasakan hal itu dengan deskripsi saya yang apa adanya ini. Untung saat ini saya memang belum berencana adanya perpisahan lagi.. Mau dibuat yang senang-senang dulu.

Q : Chisty

A : Chapter ini nggak dibuat yang ngenes, cuma buat agar salah paham mereka selesai & dibuat senang-senang. Sankyuu reviewnya... Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tetap disukai..

Q : Rini

A : Sudah dilanjutkan ^^

Q : Revhanaslowfujosh

A : Tidaakkk... Saya memang sudah punya plot ini dari awal... T.T Ch ini Naruto dibuat bahagia kok :3

Q : Sasunaru

A : Sudah dilanjut..

Q : ndaa. jaejoong

A : Dilanjut ^^

Q : minul

A : Sudah dilanjut... Lebih cepat dari update sebelumnya ^^ Mudah-mudahan ch ini menghilangkan rasa sedih di ch 8…

Q : Mizuumi Yoite

A : Sankyuu for waiting... Maap apdetan nggak bisa cepat-cepat dan selamat tebakannya benar~ Soal hepend saya masih bimbang. Ide awal ending udah ada tapi sampai pertengahan malah bimbang... =w=;;

Q : Ollanaru

A : Hay! Sankyuu sebelumnya buat review di fic ini dan fic saya yang lainnya ^^ iyap! Sikap Naruto yang berubah-ubah buat menyembunyikan sakitnya.. Saya nggak niat juga sih buat Sasuke ninggalin Naruto dan ch ini mudah-mudahan bisa sedikit menggambarkan rasa bahagia mereka :)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers**_ :

choi, Akane rihime, viiinii, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, D, michhazz, snluv, Sena Yashiro, amura, chisty, Rini, revhanaslowfujosh, sasunaru, ndaa. jaejoong , minul, Mizuumi Yoite dan Ollanaru.

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang terlewat...

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review, follow_ dan _favorite._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

 _And the least not the last..._

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~27/10/2017~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards**_.

 **\- Yua -**


End file.
